The Yeerk Reinvasion
by LilManiac
Summary: Set 22 years in the future... kind of linked with my other stories... a new band of kids must fight the new invasion on another planet...please please PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy... please?
1. Meet the new kids!

**This is just something i thought of writing one day. Sorry if it's not the best... flames and opinions appreciated... :)**

**Alex**

I grasped the bat more tightly in my hands, watching as my friend, and pitcher, winded up the ball, preparing to throw it at me. But I was ready.

He threw. I brought the bat back a little, putting all the force I could into the swing, and...

THWOK!

Hit! The ball sailed out of the park, and I whooped for joy.

"Ha! Beat that!" I yelled happily, tossing the bat aside and starting to run. The pitcher, Seth, watched as one of his team-mates went to retrieve the ball.

"It better not be squashed flat like last time Alex!" He complained, tossing his hat to the ground. I hit the home plate seconds later, still smiling.

"And if it is, I'll be paying for a new one. I _know_, I know" I replied as Seth's twin, Sean, returned with the ball. Thankfully, it was still nice and round.

My name's Alex by the way. Alexander, Alex, whatever you like to call me. Anything but Alejandro. That's the name on my birth certificate. I hate that name.

I'd turned sixteen a few days before this particular baseball game, by the way.

It's been twenty two years since the Yeerks on earth were defeated by a small group of kids about our age. Since then, Earth has had a lot of contact with alien races; Andalites, Chanaibens, Skrit Naa (I think that's how you spell it,) Runchak, Hork Bajir...

And the list goes on and on and on...

Me and my friends? Well, we're the kids of those kids. Funny as it sounds, but it's true. Sean and Seth's dad is actually an alien. Then again, we all knew it would probably happen some day.

He's a Chanaiben, believe it or not. Translated; Changeling. A shape-shifter. And lucky for Sean and Seth, they got their dad's cool talent.

"See, it's not flat. What are you so worried about?" A girl named Nicole asked as I handed the bat to her. She gave me a wink before turning to Seth.

Nicole is the daughter of two Animorphs. Jake, who's my dad's best friend, and Cassie. She's got tanned skin, and her dad's serious brown eyes, but her mums curly brown hair. And to me, she's beautiful.

"Well, usually Alex hits it so hard it ends up on the freeway" Cody said as he stood in the right field. He was another 'Animorph' kid. His mother was Rachel, and his father was Tobias. The result was a weird mix between the two; he has his fathers' distant eyes, and his mothers fighting spirit.

Me? I got the joker Animorph for a dad. Marco.

He's not a bad father, it's just a lot of the time he doesn't know when to be serious.

The funny thing is, I look just like him. Dark hair, dark brown eyes, maybe a few shades lighter in the skin colour, and a little taller, but other than that... I'm a carbon copy of him. It's not so bad. Nicole thinks I look cute, and I seriously don't mind being called cute by her. So she's about two inches taller than me? So what?

"Nothing I can't go chasing after" A Chanaiben boy called Elfangor-Esgarrouth- Simtal. Well, he looks like a Chanaiben. He's actually half Andalite, half Chanaiben. A weird mix I know, and I have NO idea how his parents managed that. I don't intend to ask them either. He's actually got a sister. She looks like an Andalite. Her name is Aerionna-Sirinal-Istren. Weird names, I know. But so is telling you I play baseball with a bunch of aliens. Could be worse.

(Mother would dislike you chasing after baseballs on the freeway. It is too dangerous) Aerionna said to him, watching us from the sidelines. She usually doesn't like to play baseball, but on occasions she becomes human and joins us.

"Are you threatening to tell?" He asked mockingly, smiling and opening the leathery wings on his back. He flew about four feet off the ground, then dropped back down.

(Yes. And you know what would happen if mother finds out. She will tell father)

I swear, he lost about three shades of blue in about two seconds. He was a little more than intimidated by his father. His name was War Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. That's a pretty high rank for an Andalite. His mother was Rtaia. Yeah, you know, _the_ Rtaia. And she just happened to get together with _the_ Aximili.

"So what? Who cares if he finds out?" A girl called Toni asked a little coldly as she covered second base. Seth made the windup, threw, and...

THWOK!

Nicole hit! It sent the ball flying in almost exactly the same direction I did.

"Do you guys think alike or something?!" Seth cried, throwing his hat down again and stomping it into the ground.

"I'll get it" Elfangor said, rolling his eyes before flying off to get it.

(Be careful) His sister called.

Nicole ran, and she hit third base just before my sister Michelle caught the ball Elfangor threw. She's about three years younger, but she's the biggest tom-boy you could ever come across. Her hair comes down just over her years, and she always raids my old clothes. She's got mums creepy green eyes, and her skin colour is a few shades lighter than mine. But other than that, you can tell she's my sister.

"Cutting it close Nikki" Megan said, shaking her head. Did I tell you Michelle was a twin? Well, she is, and they're identical. Besides the fact that Megan actually _dresses_ like a girl. And her hair went down to her shoulder blades as well.

She was guarding first base.

"Hey, she made it that far" I said picking up the bat again, looking at my watch. Almost four in the afternoon. Not bad. I still had an hour to go.

We played for another hour, before me and my sisters headed home. The others split off too, going in other directions. Little did I know that might be the last time I played baseball. Ever.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- 2- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- - - - - -- - -_**

"Did you find it?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, here it is" I handed her the old toiletries bag I'd found in my mess of a room (I don't even remember when I got it). She shoved a few things in (like a new toothbrush and that), then shoved it in my overstuffed camping bag.

"And while we're at it, why don't we take the kitchen sink too?" My dad asked from somewhere out in the hallway.

"If I could I would" She cooed back, standing up and smirking a little. My mom was another short kind of person, maybe the tiniest bit taller than my dad, but she always seemed to be like... right up there, you know? Like mothers should be. But there's more to her that meets the eye. My mum's a shape-shifter.

Seth and Seans dad, the Chanaiben? Well, the story goes that in a battle for earth they met, and they were both bloodied from the adults fighting around them (I think they were about ten or so). His blood mixed with hers, as well as Sean and Seth's mother and a guy who's now Toni's dad, and guess what? They all became shape-shifters.

So guess what I am? Besides the son of the joker Animorph? Yep, you got it. I'm a shape-shifter as well. It's passed from parent to child apparently.

Although I haven't actually tried it out myself. Haven't felt the need to.

"Maybe Ax could help you with that" My dad said, and my mum rolled her eyes and turned to me. I was glad I got my mom. She knows how to handle dad when he gets a little uncooperative. And she treats me like an equal.

"Do me a favour"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't ever, _ever_ turn out like your dad, ok?" I laughed and nodded. She left the room, and seconds later I saw Megan fly past my bedroom door.

"Mooooomm!!"

"Whaaaaat??" She replied sarcastically. Another good thing about her is she can handle Megan's whining.

"Do we _have _to go?"

"Yes, we _have_ to go, all of us"

"But, but..."

"Oh stop acting like you're two. It'll be fun to get away for a while" There was a short silence from Megan, then....

"Daaaaaaaddd!!"

"Sorry kiddo, but I gotta agree with your mom. Plus, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again"

I laughed "Sounds like you're outnumbered Meggs"

We were actually going to a reunion. But it wasn't on earth. We were taking a trip on a Chanaiben ship called the _Mikpalla _to the Chanaiben home world. Apparently mom had been there before when a different war was going on. Dad hadn't.

And us kids... well, let's just say the furthest we'd been from earth was on a plane from America to Australia, then back again.

The reason why we were all meeting there? Aerionna and Elfangor's parents lived there. Her and her brother just stayed with Cody and his parents on Earth from time to time. And their parents were actually hosting it. Funny for those two. They're both so serious and stuff.

Two hours later, with our bags finally packed, and Megan still complaining, we boarded the large ship. There were hundreds of others, both human and alien, on the same flight we were on. Along with the original members of the Animorphs and the four shape-shifters.

The inside was actually a lot like the inside of a 747, only a lot bigger and longer. I think the Chanaibens have actually gotten used to travelling with humans.

The parents sat in one part of the ship, while the ten of us sat in another part. Aerionna became human and sat with us, looking like any normal teenager.

I sat next to Nicole, believe it or not. Seth sat on the other side of me. My sisters and Elfangor sat in front, Sean, Cody and Aerionna sat behind us. Toni sat by herself, off to the side. How unusual.

"This seat is soft. Sof-tuh. It is quite nice" Aerionna said, playing with mouth sounds. Andalites don't really have mouths, so it was funny listening to her play with sounds. And food? Run when you see an Andalite in human form around food. It's dangerous being anywhere near them when they're eating.

"Nice to know it's so sof-tuh" Megan mimicked, still a little grumpily.

Over the loudspeaker, we heard the 'captain' announcing we were about to take off, and to 'buckle our seatbelts'. I swear, Chanaibens must have picked up a sense of humour from humans.

We did, and very soon I felt a sharp jolt upwards, then nothing for about a full five minutes.

"Hey, look at this!" Nicole cried, pointing out a window. I looked past her, straining my neck to see what she was looking at. And I saw...

"Hey! We're in space!" I cried, not really believing my own eyes. It was dark, and the stars twinkled brightly. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Closing all portal hatches. Preparing for Z-space flight" they announced. Very soon there was nothing but the dull overheads to look at.

"Is there a movie on this flight?" Michelle wondered.

"Why don't you go ask?" Toni sneered. Seth rolled his eyes.

"My dad says it only takes about two hours to get there through Z-space. Before they knew it existed, it took them about six months"

"I could _not_ stay on this ship for six months with you guys" Megan muttered.

"_Or_ our parents. My folks drive me nuts as it is" Nicole muttered "At least on earth I can get away from them"

I snickered, nodding in agreement. The two hours were really quite boring, and after endless jokes and word games like eye-spy (which was so boring Nicole fell asleep) we all just kind of gave up and fell silent. Especially since an old adult Chanaiben a few seats over from Toni in the next row kept giving us funny looks.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Nicole said suddenly, waking me up since I'd started to doze.

"What is?"

"We're here, in space. Were taking a trip in an alien spaceship and getting nasty looks from an alien who just sees us as a small bunch of annoying kids"

"What's so funny about it?"

"Well, my parents say that when they were our age, humans could barely tolerate the idea of aliens being 'real'. It was like '_alien? Ahhh!'_ And now..."

"Yeah, my parents say the same thing. And in the famous words of Marco the Animorph, this is _insane_!" I cried, imitating my dad's facial expression, and Nicole laughed.

Again, we caught the Chanaiben giving us dirty looks, then turned away from us when we were silent again. But Nicole and I smirked at each other, trying not to burst out laughing.

Very soon, there was an announcement that said we'd come out of Z-space, and the view portholes were opened. We looked out, and down to see an amazing sight.

A beautiful gold and green planet rose up to meet us. The trees were a bluish grey, and from what I could see there were clumps spaced here and there, but for the most part it looked like a desert. Not as hot as one, I hoped.

Finally, we began our decent towards the planet that would become our home for the next few months of our lives.


	2. The reunion

**Nicole**

We descended down towards the Chanaiben home planet, a little fast for my liking, but soon made a soft and safe touchdown.

Again, it was like listening to an air hostess on a human plane.

"All passengers please collect your baggage and have a nice day!" they said, and Seth rolled his eyes. We got up out of our seats, leaving the ship and going slowly down one of the isles, knowing our parents would meet us outside.

"Did you _hear_ that?" Sean snorted.

"Have a nice day!" Seth mimicked, and we all burst out laughing. Even Toni, as weird as it was.

"I'll tell you where you can put your nice day, right..." Alex clamped a hand over Megan's mouth, stopping her from saying anything rude in front of the other people. I admired his courage.

"Shh! Enough already! Don't kill everyone else's fun just because you don't like it" he hissed, but let go of her as we continued moving. He was ahead of me. The other four were behind us.

"Why not? I..."

She shut up when we reached the big outer hatch, leaving the ship to go meet up with our parents to collect our bags.

"Have fun on the flight kids?" Her dad, Marco asked, smiling mischievously.

"Oh heaps dad! Really!" She said sarcastically, and he just laughed at her.

"It was bor-ring" Elfangor said, rolling his eyes. Aerionna herself had become an Andalite again, and flexed her tail a bit, being careful not to hit any of us.

"So, now what?" Seth asked his dad, shrugging.

"Now we go to Rtaia's home" His dad, who was named Ithiell said, smiling a strange sort of Chanaiben smile.

"Don't we need... like... to go to hotels or something first?" Megan asked.

"No. Rtaia will accommodate us all. It is a big 'house'. Not like a human home, but comfy enough"

(At least we will be able to see mother and father again) Aerionna said as we moved away from the baggage area.

I took this chance to look around. It was fairly warm on the planet, but not uncomfortably hot like in summer or anything. And as we walked, I realised their homes were underground, in what looked like cave dwellings or something. There was a large part above ground, with a rock door and windows, but from what I could see, there were steps that lead down inside it.

The ground itself had yellow grass with pink tips, and gave you the impression that it really was summer here. Far off, every now and then, there were some dense thickets of trees, and some fairly spaced.

We made our way into 'town' were there were smaller cave dwellings, and every now and then a Chanaiben would come out and greet us. Or, more specifically, Alex and Seth's mothers. Jade and Amanda, I think their names were. They looked like they were celebrities here. Toni's dad seemed like it too, only he kept giving them 'stay away' looks.

My mum slipped her arm through mine and pulled me out of the way as another Chanaiben went speeding past, nearly knocking me over.

My mum was just a little shorter than me, and to some people she didn't look like my mum at all. My dad however, was tall, and I was kind of right in the middle of both of them.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked when the mad rush of groupie aliens was over.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks mom" I said smiling at her. I didn't care what other people thought. She was my mom for heavens sake!

We finally made our way out of the small gaggle of cave dwellings, and towards another much larger one. And out of the door stepped a large Andalite male, looking strong and unyielding, to greet us.

(Friends!) he boomed in a deep resonating voice (Welcome to our humble home) He bowed low, by spreading his front legs out ahead of him.

"Nice to see you too Ax-man" Cody's dad Tobias laughed, looking the happiest I'd ever seen him.

(Father!) Aerionna ran to the Andalite in the doorway, stopping when she was a few feet from him. They arched their tails over their heads, touching tail-blades in a greeting. Elfangor ran to him soon after that, and latched onto him like a leech.

"That is so sweet" I whispered to my mum, and beside her my dad smiled.

After the casual "hello's" were over, he lead us down into the cave, then down some stone steps, recently refashioned to suit the Andalites delicate hooves. There was a railing, and I hugged it as I looked down to see an amazing sight.

It was mostly rock and stone, but I could tell it had been changed to suit the needs of Andalites _and _humans. There was green and blue grass here and there, and in what I could see as the 'dining room' there was a large wooden table and chairs, covered with human decorations.

When we got down there, there seemed to be a food preparing area, like a kitchen, and even a lounge room. And everywhere you looked there were computers and electronic equipment. Especially in the lounge room.

Rtaia greeted us at the bottom of the stairs. Almost immediately you could tell she had an air of importance and grace about her, just like when the Andalite Tobias had referred to as Ax greeted us at the door.

Or maybe just like my dad sometimes. After all, he led the final fight on the Yeerks, destroying their final resistance. He was a leader. I guess he still is, in a way.

"Welcome my friends. It is good to see you and your offspring are all so well" She smiled, spreading her arms wide in a symbol of peace.

"Yeah, our _offspring_ are just fine thankyou very much" Rachel said, giving her a devilish grin. I know I was related to her though my dad, and she was my mom's best friend, but she still creeped me out.

"As are you and yours" my mom said smiling at Rtaia. I looked over to see Elfangor was still stuck to his dad, riding on his back believe it or not, and peeping over his shoulders. I noticed he seemed uncertain, like he couldn't decide whether to stay with his dad or go greet his mom.

"Come, I will lead you to your rooms. It is in a new section of our underground residence, and I believe you will all be quite pleased with the effort we have given to this" She said, leading us down a corridor that suddenly looked like it was made of tarnished wood. Then I noticed the doors. Doors! Like a hotel or something!

"Well, Megan should be happy with this" Alex whispered in my ear from the other side of me, nearly making me jump. I nodded in agreement, to amazed by all that I was seeing.

"There are a total of nine sleeping quarters with two human beds in each as well as a clothes drawer for each, and five human bathrooms all at the end of the hall. Is this sufficient?" She asked, looking worried.

"If you've got working showers, it's sufficient" Amanda said nodding and laughing.

Rtaia nodded, then left us to sort the rooms out, telling us the reunion party would start at sundown. Everyone but Toni's dad was paired up, and I guess he liked it that way. All the other parents, including mine, chose to stay in with their partners, leaving us kids to sort out our own rooms.

Sean and Seth decided to stay together, as well as Alex's sisters, Megan and Michelle, so that just left the four of us. Alex agreed to share a room with Cody, giving me a slight smile before they disappeared through the door.

"So" I said turning to Toni "I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"I guess" Toni shrugged as we took our bags into the room to get settled.

_**------------------------------------2----------------------------------------------------**_

The music was loud, the food was great, and the night sky was beautiful overhead. The reunion party. It was crowded with about fifteen other Chanaibens, but it still felt pretty small to me.

I was wearing my most dressiest clothes; a long flowing skirt and an off the shoulder top that Megan had conned me into buying. That girl may be annoying sometimes, but she definitely knows her fashion.

Mostly I work with my mum, sometimes helping her set a bandage or give a pill to an animal (she's a veterinarian) so a lot of the time I don't really notice or care about what I wear. Sometimes she even lets me come up to check on the Hork Bajir. Creepy things, but sweet and gentle.

I caught Alex stealing glances at me, and blushed without meaning to. I guess I did look a bit out of character. But then again, so did he. All of us did, even my mom, who was wearing a cream dress. A dress! That was a feat in itself. My dad, and in fact all the other guys had dress shirts on, black pants and black leather shoes on.

I noticed Megan had conned Michelle into wearing a dress as well, and she looked a little uncomfortable as Sean came up and started talking to her, holding out a cup of some kind of soda for her to take. She did, smiling and looking up at him. I smiled and surveyed the rest of the party.

Ithiell and Ax were talking with my dad and Tobias, and Marco was in a deep discussion with Toni's dad, Robert. I didn't know what about. My mum and the other three women were drinking and talking happily with Rtaia, erupting in girlish laughter every now and then.

Seth was with Aerionna and Toni, who seemed to be talking about the difference between morphing and shape-shifting.

"So, how's the party?" Megan asked, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Don't _do _that! You scared me half to death!" I cried, forgiving her immediately when I saw the shocked look on her face.

"Sorry, I..."

"That's ok. I noticed my brother keeps giving you the eye" I rolled my eyes at her. Did nothing stop this girl?

"He has not"

"Yah-huh, he has. I reckon he likes you" she nudged me, smiling mischievously and looking like her father when she did that.

"No he doesn't"

"Yeah he does. Look! He's coming over from the buffet table now to talk to you!"

"It's just because there's no one else to talk to"

"See you round Nikki..." She trailed off, disappearing back into the crowd, leaving me to stand there and blush while Alex snaked his way over to me. The music was pounding in my ears, and suddenly seemed overwhelming to me. I pushed my way out of the crowd, landing on the outskirts of the party.

"Uh, hey Nikki!" Alex called, catching up to me and looking red-faced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to diss you. It's just the music..." I trailed off, putting a hand to my ear, and he nodded a little.

"Yeah, it is a bit loud, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh"

"Want to go for a walk? Just a little bit away from the party?" he asked, and I smiled and nodded. So we walked, side by side, away from the music and the torch lights and overwhelming crowds.

"Great game yesterday" he started, making me turn my head to look at him.

"Yeah, we can really play with hardly any people, can't we?" I wanted it to sound like a joke, but it came out sarcastic.

"Hey, it's for fun. We don't really need anyone but us, do we?" he asked smiling, and I smiled back, nodding in agreement.

_He's so cute..._

I blushed at the thought, suddenly glad he couldn't see my face as well in the darkness. At least, I hoped.

We walked in silence for a minute, before we decided to go walking back. We were great friends, I knew, but there was something that stopped us from actually talking like friends when we were alone together. Especially since we were billions and billions of miles away from home, and the setting was more or less kind of... romantic.

As we turned though, I thought I saw a flash of something across the sky.

"Hey, what was that?"

"What? That flash of light?"

"Yeah"

"I... I don't know. But... maybe we should get back to the party before our parents think we've gone missing" he sounded troubled, and I saw him frown and look up at the spot where we'd seen a flash of red light.

"I agree" I said biting my lip, suddenly having a really bad feeling about this place.


	3. The new wave

**LittleMidgett; Thanks for your reviews, i'm glad u liked the last chappie of David's Back. I thought you would. And... you have a mind???? ;p **

**Just kidding. I might need your help with all of these characters. They all need to be different. Can you help me?**

Neways, here's da nxt chappie...

**Seth**

Okay, let's get this straight; _genetically_, I am human. Me and Sean have the average human genes floating around inside us. Our _dad_ is the full alien here. And if you don't understand me, think of it this way; Tobias's dad was an Andalite, and he's still a fully fledged human. Ok? Got it? Good. Now, on with the story.

During breakfast (which was actually just a whole bowl of delicious fruit) I noticed Nicole and Alex seemed worried. Neither of them were talking very much, and Nicole just kept picking up a piece of fruit then dropping it back down into the wooden bowl.

"Who died?" I asked, trying to make it sound like a joke. I picked up a purple piece of fruit, stuck it in my mouth, and chewed. It really was good fruit. I caught Marco and Jake stealing worried glances at each other, like they thought something had gone on with the two that shouldn't have. Cassie sent a sharp look at both of them, and soon they returned to eating.

"Nothing. The party just bored us into submission, that's all" Alex tried to make a joke, but I saw through him. I wasn't his best friend for nothing, you know.

But everyone else seemed to believe him, and nothing else was said after that. Well, nothing about those two.

Soon, Rtaia offered to give us a 'tour' of the city, as well as their museum and meet the council. They were all up for it, except the 'meeting the council' thing. I wasn't. I'd been all around this place, when my parents had taken me and Sean up here to meet our great-grandparents and our 'cousins' and stuff. They'd each shown us the same things about fifty thousand times.

Thankfully, all of us kids agreed that we'd rather stay here and just play some ball or something. So, the parents went merrily off after they'd showered and changed, and us 'kids' waved goodbye to them.

"Well, what now?" Sean asked, scratching the back of his strawberry-blond hair. We both had that hair, and I got mum's (yes, I say mum because I am Australian) brown eyes. He got the wicked cool blue eyes from our dads' human form. Oh well, can't win every time.

"Well, we can't play ball. _Some_one forgot to bring the ball and a bat" Toni said, glaring at me. Soon the others were too.

"Hey, don't look at me. Try having my mum for a...uh...mum. She's very strict, you know"

"In other words, you forgot" Cody rolled his eyes.

(Perhaps a computer game will amuse us?) Aerionna offered. She led us into the 'lounge room' and I watched as her and Elfangor played a cool 3-D game of battle ships or something, then Cody and Sean tried it. I yawned.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but last night tired me out. I'm going back to bed" I said, stretching and turning to go back into my room.

"All right" one of them said, I don't know who. Little did they know I wasn't going to do any such thing.

I went into the room, thinking of locking the door, then deciding against it, knowing it would seem suspicious to the others. I'd just have to chance it.

I was going to do the one thing that my mum and dad had told me _never_ to do by myself. I was going to shape-shift.

I'd done it a couple of times before, and had managed to put skin-tight clothing into the change (like the Animorphs and their morphing), but nothing more than that. And let me tell you, it's embarrassing the first time around. Let's just say I'm glad my dad was teaching me, and not my mum.

Shape-shifting itself was exiting, and it made me want to try it more, but for some reason my parents were against me doing it more often.

I'd become a dolphin and a wolf, both of whom were either bigger or about the same height and weight as me. But now, I was going to become something that could fly. I was going to become a _Chudnit_. Like a Chanaiben version of a bat. They're greyish blue, about a foot high, and have creepy white eyes. Yeah, you heard me, white. All white, and it looks like they're blind.

I'd seen one on our last visit to the Chanaiben world. They blend into the trees, and I got a good look at one when someone accidentally knocked one out of the trees with a baseball (hey, I couldn't help it, I didn't even know it was _there_)

I'd never done the shape before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I mean, I know they had echolocation like regular bats, but I don't know how they used it. After all, I'd never been a bat before.

I changed into my tight-fitting jeans and my black top, stuffing my P.J's back into the drawer under my bed, looking at the dresser in front of me and seeing myself. I was tall for my age, so was Sean, but for some reason it didn't look like it. I looked about four feet tall.

Hang on a sec... I _was_ four feet tall!

"Yah!" I yelped, then clamped a hand over my mouth and cursed myself silently for being so stupid, stopping my change immediately.

Dammit! I'd forgotten to focus! I had been just randomly thinking about it and nearly turned myself into something between that and my mum and dad. Urgh! Ga-ross!

I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes, hoping to calm myself. Then I focused, keeping a clear picture in my head of the _Chudnit_. I continued to shrink, although not as fast anymore, focusing on changing my head first. My ears migrated to the top of my head, becoming larger and more triangular in shape. My nose turned into the three slits of the _Chudnit_'s nose, and in my mouth my teeth reshaped themselves to become the small ripping teeth used for eating the bark and hard fruits in the trees. Then came the eyes. And suddenly, I realised the _Chudnit _was far from blind. It could see the world but only in some ugly yellow and greys.

Then came the hard part. Keeping the clothes while I changed the rest of me. Thankfully, I managed that part quite well, and I watched with the creepy eyes of the _Chudnit_ as my shirt melded into the grey/blue fur of my chest. My little feet emerged as my knee joints snapped the other way and my legs turned skinny like I hadn't eaten in years.

Finally, the wings. I opened my tiny little arms, focusing hard on the wing shape, watching as the spaces between my fingers grew webbed, and the flap of leathery skin emerged from my arm and torso, connecting them together, with the tiny bat wing bones growing in to strengthen the leathery wings themselves. And then, quite suddenly, I was fully _Chudnit_.

I looked around the room, which now seemed like an entire mansion to my one-foot self, and fired off some echolocation clicks. It happened automatically. But I suddenly realised why they saw in such funny colours. They needed the little Etch-A-Sketch picture to complete what they saw. And what they saw was amazing.

It was full colour! It was like digital T.V jacked up to about a million times better!

But it only lasted a second, and then I was seeing the world in funny colours again.

_I still have to see how this thing does at night._ I reminded myself, still absolutely amazed at the change I had done. I opened my wings and flapped them, almost crying for joy as I lifted off the ground, and made it as far as my temporary bed, making probably the worst landing in bat **_or_ **_Chudnit_ history. Head over little bat feet I landed, thinking I'd probably broken a wing. I hadn't, thankfully.

I righted myself, then had a heart attack as I heard my brothers' voice in the hallway.

"Seth! Hey, Seth! Man you've gotta see this! Cody and Toni are having a serious one-on-one in this video game..." he opened the door, then trailed off as he saw little old me perched on the bed.

"Hey, what the..." I could see the wheels in his head turning, before it finally clicked for him and he turned and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Seth? Man, please tell me that's you and I haven't lost my mind" Sean said as he came and kneeled down in front of me, coming almost eye-level to me.

(It's me) I said in thought-speak, focusing on directing it only to him. I guess he was more than a little surprised.

"What... are you nuts! Do you know what will happen if mum... no, forget about what will happen when mum finds out, what about _dad_!"

(I know that. And besides, they won't find out if no-one tells them, will they?)

He sighed, then sat himself on the bed beside me, making my little _Chudnit_ body stumble a little.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" He asked, giving me the look that said 'man, you are so dead'.

(Umm... I don't know. Think you could sneak me outside?) Now it looked like I'd hit him.

"Are you _crazy?!_"

(Uh, yeah. I mean, c'mon... hello?) I opened my little bat wings, indicating to myself to prove it. He looked away for a few seconds, and when he turned back to me I knew he'd cave. That's my bro. I can get him to do anything. Too bad he can do the same to me when the roles are reversed.

"All right. But you'd better be back before mum and dad do, or you are D.E.A.D, big time. All right?"

(Don't worry, I just want to try it out for an hour or so. Then I'll come right back, I promise) I said, knowing I'd probably take more than two hours.

I clung to his back as he went to talk to the others, not going into the room for fear that they'd notice me on his back, telling them all I wanted to do was sleep, and I'd said to 'bugger off and come back in a few hours'. They believed it, and when they had all turned back to the game Sean crept backwards until he was at the stairs and bolted up them, worried that Aerionna had seen him, and muttering words I can't ever repeat here.

He got me outside, where I unlatched myself from his clothing, seeing I'd just ruined his favourite night shirt (and deciding _not_ to tell him about it) where he picked me up one final time to look at me.

"One hour and then you're back, all right?"

(Sure)

"And if you're not I'll come looking for you" Then he smiled at me "Either that or I'll tell mum and dad and let them find you" That got me.

(Okay, okay, I said I would, and I will)

"And uh... Seth?"

(Yeah?)

"Tell me how it feels like, ok?"

He finally let me go, where I soared off into the daylight, feeling more free than I ever had been as a human, firing my little clicks and seeing the world in a different way.

_**------------------------------------------------2-----------------------------**_

After making sure I wouldn't get lost in the Chanaiben suburbia, I flew towards a dense patch of trees, about three miles out of town, joining what I saw as a whole bunch of other _Chudnits_, hoping they were a group species.

The flying itself? It was... it was amazing! It was like all my dreams had come true in an instant! Seeing everything from above? It's thrilling.

I stopped again at a larger stretch of trees, almost as big as an average forest, and hung off one of the spindly trees with my little hooked feet. Automatically, I set off some little chirps, not echolocation.

Chit-it-it-it-it-it-it-it-it!

And all of a sudden, the tree I was on came alive.

CHIT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT!! It was a chorus of little _Chudnits!_

Two used their little bat feet and hands to make their way down the tree to me. I tensed, thinking I'd done something really stupid. But... no! They weren't attacking me. They were... curious. I felt them nosing my body. My back, my own funny little nose, my wings... one of them even licked my face.

(Eeeuck! No thankyou, I don't need a bath!) I said, but of course they couldn't understand me. Very soon they both gave me a quick once over, then stayed next to me, body to body. I felt so warm, so... comforted.

"Chit" I chirped softy.

"Chit"

"Chit-it" Was their reply as they huddled close. One licked my face again.

(Hey, this is fun) I said to myself, thinking the others would be so jealous if they knew I'd been able to communicate with animals. I was the modern day Dr DoLittle!

I hunkered beside my new mates, feeling happy and letting myself relax just a little more. So nice...

Maybe I feel asleep during that time, I don't know. All I knew is when I next looked up I saw a dark shape looming above the forest I was in. And the _Chudnits _were going crazy!

CHIT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT!!!!

CHIT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT-IT!!!!

To my little bat brain it translated into 'Danger!'

I looked up as it moved to the left of me, and out of sight of the town, and I suddenly felt very, very small.

It was like putting a fly (me) next to a humpback whale (the thing).

It. Was. HUGE!!

From what I saw, it looked like a medieval battle axe. And the colour... I couldn't begin to tell you how black this thing was. It made the darkest night seem grey.

I watched it was I moved away, and the _Chudnits _seemed to calm down a little. They moved around on the branches, getting comfortable again. My two new companions moved away from me, dropping down to the branch below me, and I think they wanted me to follow them.

But I needed to see what this thing was, since I knew it couldn't be any authorised ship since they all landed at the Chanaiben 'airport'. Plus, no Chanaiben in their right mind would want to upset the small amount of wildlife that was here.

I flitted from tree to tree, scrabbling around on the branches towards the big thing, keeping my eyes on it and watching as it began to land in the area past the trees. At the edge of the trees I stopped and just stared at it. It sent shivers up my spine but I just couldn't look away from it. It was massive!!

And did I mention it was big? Enormous?

I watched as one of the 'doors' on it slid open, and three figures stepped out.

Two were human. The other... had blades everywhere. It was a Hork-Bajir. They were each carrying Andalite shredders. No... they weren't! But they were some kind of weapon, that's for sure.

"Chit?" I wondered, and they both turned to look at me.

_Uh-oh..._

Then... they were coming at me!

"Freaky looking things, aren't they?" The first human... a woman... said as she stopped a few feet from me. I chitted a little worriedly.

"Yes, but they'll be a good morph. No-one will suspect three little bats flying around now, will they?" Said the other, a male.

"I'll get it" The Hork-Bajir said in a guttural voice. He came at me, and I instinctively started chittering a lot more. Soon, the forest was alive with the sounds of the others.

"What the...?" The woman screamed, covering her ears. I took that moment to take off, chittering and screaming inside my own head.

"Hey! Get it!" In seconds, they were firing at me.

TSSSEWWWW!!

A shot that missed me by inches!

(Hey!) I yelped, suddenly realising my mistake.

In an instant...

"Andalite!"

"No! Animorph!"

Now they were really shooting at me!

TSSSSEEEWWW!!

TSSSEEEWWWW!!

(Stop shooting! Please!!) I yelped as I dodged a blast that almost burned my entire right wing off. This was nuts! It was... it was...

TSEEEEEWWWWW!!!

(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!)

They got me! My right wing was nothing but... well, lets just say there was now a bloody stump where my wing used to be. And the pain! God, it was agonising! It was like nothing I'd ever felt before!

I fell towards the earth, flapping feebly with my left wing and spiralling crazily towards the ground... bracing my little body for the impact, listening as the three talked...

"Well, so much for a quiet infiltration. Bug fighters! Deploy!"

"But..."

CHOMP!

I was in something's mouth! Jaws... and when I looked up at it, I saw shaggy grey...

(It's all right little bat, I've got you!) Came the desperate voice as the thing carried me.

(Cassie! We're not trying to save the animals!) A male's voice snapped.

(I don't care! They shot this poor thing!) A voice replied, and I finally realised what was carrying me.

A wolf!

"Aaaah!!" I heard the man cry, and then a chorus of angry Earth animals engulfed his own cry. A... a tiger? Two? The roar of a... a bear?

TSSSEWWWW!!!

TSSSSEWWW!!!

Now the fire was coming from the sky! What looked like two fighters or something arched down towards us, and the wolf dodged. But it was enough to send me careening on over the edge of insanity.

(Aaaaahhhh!!! Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!) I screamed in my own head, and I swear the wolf almost dropped me.

(What the... who's that?) the voice I could only guess as Cassie's asked, and it sounded like she was the wolf.

(I... I...) I stuttered, screaming again as another red laser blast barely missed us.

(It's one of the kids!) Came my mothers voice, and behind me I heard an angry bear roaring.

(But which one?!) Jake... at least I thought it was Jake... cried desperately in my head.

(It's... it's me) I whimpered.

(That really doesn't tell us much!) came Marco's voice sounding more than a little angry. The wolf... Cassie... was then joined by a gorilla and a polar bear, one on each side.

(It's Seth!) I cried again, beyond terrified now. And I was beginning to feel a little woozy....

(Seth!) my dad snapped angrily, although it didn't sound like he was angry at me.

TSSSSSSEEEEWWW!!!

(Aaaahhh!) Cassie screamed. She'd been hit!

She stumbled, biting down just a little harder, but then two big gorilla hands picked her up. And we were off again!

(Cassie!) Jake and my mum cried in unison.

(They got my back leg! I... I can't help...)

(Don't worry, I got her!)

(Get behind that wall of trees coming up and demorph!) Jade's voice this time. But all from far away... so far...

(Mum... feel funny...) I muttered as the world began to spin.

(The second she drops you change back Seth! That's an order!) my mum yelled out. The polar bear was left behind.

(Yessir...) I muttered as we reached the treeline, and the gorilla placed the wolf gently down. The wolf sort of... spat me out... the started to shrink and change...

(Come on kid! You too!) Marco's voice was in my head... too far... why couldn't they just leave me...

(Seth, do it!) my dad's voice roared this time, and I suddenly remembered who I was. I had to get out!

I focused hard on my own body, remembering how I looked... but still so hard to...

"That's it Seth, you can do it!" Cassie's voice this time, and a hand was on my shoulder. She was encouraging me. I kept going. Soon, I was laying on my side next to a human woman and a big gorilla. I sat up suddenly, looking around and spotting a battle between a bunch of Earth animals and Hork-Bajir... as well as some more humans with other weapons like I'd seen before.

Wait, there was a... an Andalite there too! He was tail-blade fighting with the animals. Then... I suddenly realised who they were....

"Mum! Dad!" I cried, getting up and starting to head towards the battle, but the gorilla stopped me, and giant fists closed around my skinny arms.

(Sorry kid, this is _not_ your fight)

"It's not ours either" Cassie said, looking sympathetically at me. I turned back and watched as a horse erupted out of the melee, and towards us. Tobias was seated on the horse, and it looked like he had a tight grip on its flowing white mane.

(Be ready to give Seth to us!) My dad's voice shouted.

(All right) Marco replied, and he lifted me into the air like he was lifting a pillow.

"Don't throw me!" I cried kicking my legs a little.

"Trust us Seth. We have to get you out of here" Cassie said trying to sound sweet and soothing. Too bad it didn't sooth me at all.

"Here! Give me your hand!" Tobias shouted as we neared them, and the gorilla let one of my arms go and I reached it out to him. Tobias reached out his own hand and grabbed me as he passed me. In seconds, I was swung through the air and onto the horses back, just behind Tobias.

"Man, I should have kept my wings!" Tobias growled as I grabbed onto him, locking my arms tightly around his waist, turning back to look at...

TSSSSSEWWWW!!!

The tree line was blown apart! Where I was seconds before!

"No!" I screamed in absolute terror, looking around and not seeing Cassie or Marco anywhere.

(Pull back!) Jake yelled in my head (Pull back to the house!)

And then I heard the sirens sound. Sirens of an attack. And I knew, this was... it. This was war. And it was far more terrifying than anything I'd ever experienced.

I watched as the whole line of animals turned and started running towards us. I saw the polar bear and a grizzly sweep up two things from the burning trees, and my heart sank, knowing what... who they were...

We ran, retreated, until I finally saw the cave dwelling Aerionna and Elfangor called home...

**Uh... well? Whatcha think? Flames still appreciated...**


	4. Fight for life!

**LittleMidgett; Cool! You're updating again! Yay! **

**I actually need your help with making the twins(both Megan and Michelle _and_ Sean and Seth) different. Can you help me? And maybe with Elfangor and Aerionna too?**

**Neway, here's da nxt chappie! ****It might not be the best, but... here goes... **

**Megan**

What can I say for myself? I'm a, shopaholic, a girls girl...well, a chick. And yeah, I complain every now and then, but who doesn't?

And I've got my reasons too.

For one thing, I was getting _sooo_ bored watching Toni and Cody having a one-on-one war with each other. Over a stupid video game! I mean... puh-leeeze!

I walked off after a while, going and having a shower. I got dressed in my new jeans and the coolest new top I'd found in The Gap... it cost me all of my allowance, but... it was worth it. And it was half price! I mean, c'mon... half price girls!!

I went back, finding only Sean, fully dressed, and Elfangor playing a deck of cards at the table. My sister was next to them, still in her daggy night top and our brothers old pants, looking over Seans shoulder, a careful foot away from him. Jeez that girl just makes me want to wring her neck! If she likes him that much, she should just say so!

I mean, it's not like it's not obvious that he has... an interest... in her too.

She was just as bad as Alex and Nicole! Man, what a...

"Hey, Megan" Sean said waving at me as Michelle looked up from his cards. She gave me a dangerous smile and turned her attention back to him.

"Hey, like the new outfit?" I asked, giving a little twirl.

"It's... nice" Sean said a little absent-mindedly as he picked out a card from his hand and put it down on the pile in front of me. Elfangor gave me a funny little smile before returning to his hand. I decided to sit down next to him.

(Why is artificial... why is clothing so essential to humans?) Aerionna asked as she entered the room, carrying what looked like a component from one of the many gismos and gadgets they had around the place.

"Toni and Cody... broke... the video game" Michelle said, following my gaze.

"Man those two are like... I dunno... an explosive force when you put them together. Or, at least, against each other" Sean shook his head, and Elfangor played a card.

"Or like Siamese fighting fish. Separate... or with us... they're fine, but together..." Michelle trialed off, looking at me.

"KaBOOM!" I finished for her, laughing.

Aerionna came and stood beside me, looking at her brother with her stalk eyes, while playing around with the component in her hands.

(It is very well damaged. But I do believe... without my fathers help... that I may be able to fix it) she said. I rolled my eyes. Soon, Nicole and Cody came out, and Michelle disappeared, probably to go have a shower.

"Hey, have you seen Seth around?" Nicole asked. She was wearing daggy jeans and an average blue sleeveless top. That girl...

"He's asleep, remember?" I said as I noticed Sean tense up a little. Or... maybe I was just imagining it...

Could be he knew Elfangor was about to beat him.

"Well, maybe we should..."

"Or maybe you shouldn't" At that moment Alex stepped into the dinning room, his dark eyes on Sean. I flicked my hair back, wishing I'd tied it up a little neater...

"Yeah, you know how Seth is when he's woken up" Cody chimed in, smiling a little.

"No, we don't. Tell us" I said, looking back up at him with a smirk and batting my eyes playfully.

"He goes ape!" Sean cried, laughing at his own joke.

"Oooga ooga" Cody imitated an ape, getting down on all fours and doing just what an ape would do. I laughed, in spite of myself. The others had a bit of a laugh too.

"Well, whatever..." Toni came into the room, not looking happy. A little later, Michelle joined us, wearing something simular to what she wore to bed. Jeans... our brothers old jeans... and a black daggy top. I swear, if it wasn't for my other friends, I'd go insane with all these people!

Wait a minute...

Aerionna continued to work on her little thingy-mabobby, while the rest of us discussed what we wanted to do next.

Then...

WWWOOOOOAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!WOOOOOOAAAAA!!!

"Hey! What the..."

"The alarm!" Elfangor bolted up beside me.

(We are under attack!!)

"Oh... oh! No way!!"

"From what?! Who?!!"

(It is...) Aerionna took a breath to try and calm herself (It is the planetary alarm for an attack... we... we must find mother and father!)

"Grab her!"

She began to run towards the stairs, but Sean and Cody grabbed her weak Andalite arms. She flicked her tail blade, about to knock them off, but Elfangor caught his sisters tail just before she hit Cody.

I swear, I don't think anything comes close to the speed of an Andalite tail. Except a Chanaiben one. And it all happened in the blink of an eye. Not even.

(Let me go! What are you doing?!) She cried furiously, trying to shake herself free, but they refused to let her go.

"You know the procedure if there is ever an attack. All citizens must remain in their dwellings, and..."

(We are not mere citizens brother! Our father is a War Prince, and that in turn requires...)

"It requires squat Aerionna. We're all citizens... and guests... here. And I don't think a bunch of kids can do much more than get in the way" Sean said. And he was right. After all, he was Chanaiben as well as human. He'd know the rules.

"So what do we..." Nicole was cut off by something hitting one of the walls upstairs, and we all watched in awe as a beautiful white stallion rocketed down the stairs, carrying Tobias and... and Seth!

It jumped off the last few steps as we all scattered, nearly breaking its legs, and the guys slid off its back.

"Seth? What are you...?"

"No time to explain. There's a... an invasion force... we...we..." he looked terrified as he came and joined us, his face was white and his eyes... they looked haunted.

Then I saw the horse begin to change! The mane disappeared, and the tail hair fused together and began to stretch out...

"Is everyone here?!" Tobias asked, his glare fixing on each one of us for a few seconds.

"Y-yeah. I mean, now there is. What... why is it...?" Cody's voice was hoarse, knowing we were caught in a war now. A war! Oh god... I felt sick...

Then I noticed who... yeah who... the horse was. Sean's dad!

"It's the Yeerks. They're back" Tobias said, his face changing from concern into hate the moment he said the word Yeerk.

"But... but they...but you..."

"The Blade ship got away. Nearly took Rachel and Jade with them, but they got out in the nick of time. And now... it's back..." He was seething now, and from above we heard the cry of wild animals. Wild _earth _animals.

"Back up!" Tobias snapped, pushing us all back into the wood hallway as I heard a tiger's roar, and then what sounded like thunder coming down the stairs. Seconds later, I saw a whole assortment of animals; two tigers, two polar bears, a grizzly, a cougar... and an Andaite. It had to be Aerionna's dad.

But that meant...

And then I noticed the grizzly bear put something down on the table. The two polar bears too... dropped what looked like a gorilla. Burnt and bloody. Then they all began to shrink. All but Aerionna's dad and the gorilla.

The cougar... was her mom. And the moment she had her own hands and feet, she raced over to a computer console with the War Prince following her.

"Computer! Authorise Rtaia and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill!"

"Password?" It asked mechanically.

(Dear heart" they said together.

"Confirmed. Commands for..."

"Shield up! Maximum strength. Seal off from the upper half! Do it now!"

"Complying" Then, thunder! I saw small chunks of earth begin to rain down on us, and a massive... I dunno, door? Slid across above us, halfway down the stairs, trapping us below. Then I looked down at the... at our parents.

Nicole's dad was leaning on the table, shaking the thing that was on the table. It was... it was...

"Mom!" Nicole cried, joining her dad beside the burnt body. The rest of us surged forward in a little group. I didn't see my dad anywhere...

"Morph!" Jake was screaming "Come on, morph!"

Rachel was now crying, and Tobias put a hand on her shoulder. Cody went and stood next to her. She took his hand in hers, and he squeezed it gently. Aerionna and Elfangor went to their parents, and Sean and Seth hugged their mum, who was in shock, watching the scene unfold.

"Is she... dead?" Michelle asked beside me. Her face was pale.

"I... I don't know" I whimpered, terrified and sick as I watched as Jake shook her, and Nicole cried and begged her mom to get up. Or move, or... something!

"Dad" Alex suddenly said, pushing past us and going over to the gorilla and our mother. Mom was sitting beside it, hyperventilating, and looking like she was fighting back a scream. Seconds later, she lost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She hit the big gorilla's chest, crying and yelling and looking like a madwoman. Alex went and put his arms around her. She shrugged him off.

"Come on Marco, demorph! COME ON!!" She beat its chest again... and suddenly... I understood.

"Oh my god" Michelle whispered beside me, and I knew she understood it too. We both ran over to her, and the... our dad... both of us crying now.

"Come on dad! Come on!" Alex joined our mom in encouraging our dad to 'demorph'. But... I saw the blood... and his left leg was gone...

Beside us, Jake was screaming "Oh thank god!" and I turned to see Cassie's form changing... thick hair was growing... and she became a wolf... then reversed it. She was whole! Now... it was...

"Dad! Come on!" Alex yelled angrily "Come on you wimp!"

Beside him, mom was silent. She had her head in her hands, crying. Michelle was beside her, doing her best to hold our moms shaking form. Me? I felt like I couldn't breathe. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I just stared at the gorilla's unmoving form... my father. The others were now watching us, crowding around...

"Back up!" Amanda yelled "Just back off!"

"Daddy, don't leave us" I whispered "We need you"

"Come on you sad, whiny excuse for a father! COME ON!!" Alex again, and I saw he was trying to fight back his own tears. Then... then...

The gorilla was shrinking! Olive skin replaced black leathery skin, hair... eyes... he was doing it! Very soon, it was just my dad... in very unflattering clothing... staring up at us. But he was alive!

"Dad! Mom, it's dad!" But before she could look up, my dad had his arms around her. Michelle backed off as we just watched them hold onto each other for a moment. Mom was crying and thanking god and dad was just hushing her and telling her it was all right. Then he looked up at Alex, who blushed.

"Uh... hey dad. Um... about what I said..."

"Yeah, I know what you said" He replied smiling grimly, then picked Mom up as he stood. Michelle hugged him. Then me.

"Daddy! I... I..." I stuttered, nearly squeezing the life out of him. But he held me just as tightly, kissing my forehead to assure me. Just like he did when I was little.

"It's not over yet!" Ithiell said. I noticed he'd joined Rtaia at the computer console, and was looking at it intensely, his big green eyes narrowed.

"They're randomly shooting the area! They'll shoot the cave dwelling above us any second!"

(Force fields are at maximum, and the hatch is closed, but... we may have to brace for the impact of the...)

"Into the hallway!" Ithiell instructed, and we all ran into the wooden hallway. Dad still held onto me, and I saw the others were kind of huddled in family groups as well, spaced out along the long hallway. Alex and mom had their arms around Michelle.

"Against the wall! It might help a little more!" Jake yelled, and he pressed his back against the wall, still holding onto Cassie's hand. His other arm was around Nicole.

Dad backed into the wall, and I held onto him. This was going to get rough, I knew.

KABOOOOOMMMM!!! The first blast!

It shook the whole cave! Rocks fell into the lounge and dining room! And we all stumbled.

KABOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!

Two more! We all stumbled around, desperately trying to keep our footing.

KABOOOOOMMMM!!

The next one sounded further away. But it was still enough to send us stumbling again.

KABOOOOM!!!

KABOOOM!!!

KABOOOM!!

KaBOOM!!

The assaults kept coming, until it was nothing more than the sound itself, all far away. It was only then that we dared to move, or even breathe.

Ithiell and Rtaia went back out to the computer console, and we all slowly followed them, and I finally let go of dad.

Ithiell accessed the systems, his fingers flying across the console, and we waited anxiously.

"Well," he started "It looks as though they've moved off, but... the shields couldn't stop the dracon fire from destroying the outer cave. The shields however... they managed to stop them from... from getting us down here. But it was close"

"Too close" I agreed, standing with my arms folded across my chest.

"So... what do we do now?" my mom asked from beside me.

"Well, let me see if I can contact anyone..."

"I will try and contact my brother" Rtaia said, and Ithiell stepped aside for her to work her magic. A few seconds later, an older Chanaiben... older than Rtaia... was looking back at us. And he did _not _look happy.

"I know of the situation Rtaia. I am glad to see you and your... friends, are still alive. I was concerned when I saw your cave dwelling..."

"What is the situation brother? Is there any way we may be able to assist?"

"Not as yet. The Aerionna has picked up the Blade ship, yet we have a few minor repairs to do before we can follow it. The _Ice Blade_ and the _Kipnell_ are in pursuit, but they are not of the correct size to take a direct attack. Other ships are powering up all over the planet, and the Runchak have been contacted to help, but is beginning to look grim. The Blade ship has already managed to take out one docking port, where one of our most powerful ships were located, and the rest are at immediate risk..."

"But what can _we_ do to help?" Mom pressed.

"There's got to be _some_thing!!" Amanda cried, looking desperate.

"Do, as you humans say, 'hold tight'. We will come for you when we have a clear opening"

"Good. I don't want to be left out of this. It's payback time!" Rachel said as she held up a fist, looking deadly.

"There's nothing I can do..." Tobias sighed helplessly "Just like..."

"Maybe you can" Ithiell looked hopeful.

"I will contact you when I... _we_ need you" Rtaia's brother said, smiling heavily. Rtaia nodded, and the picture of his face faded.

"We can't just sit here!" Jake cried angrily, pacing the destroyed room. He shared a glance... just a quick glance... with my mother. Something I don't even think anyone noticed. But I did. And I got worried.

"We don't have much choice" my dad said, his eyes looking darker than I'd ever known them to be. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky father I knew anymore. He was... he was an Animorph. In fact, all of our parents seemed grim... different.

Was this what war did to people? Would it do this to us?

"Agreed. But for now, let's just be glad we're all alive"

(Prince Jake, I...)

"I thought you got over calling me 'Prince' a long time ago. After all, _you're_ the prince now" Jake let out a hint of a smile.

(Perhaps you would like to be called Jake formally known as Prince)

All the adults laughed at a joke none of us kids could ever guess at. But it was grim laughter.

"Well, let's just wait... and hope... we can do something before it's too late"


	5. The human seer

**Michelle**

The day wore on, but it was dark and dreary. We managed to set up some lights, but it was still so dark. And the darkness weighed heavy on my soul.

By about five in the afternoon, I thought I'd go crazy. No real light... and everyone seemed dead. The most anyone said to one another were a few choice words, and a lot of the time it was from our parents. Dad wasn't even acting like dad anymore, and that just terrified me. It was even worse when I thought we'd lost him.

Megan and I retreated into our room for a little while, and Aerionna followed us. I guess she was afraid too. Her tail was lowered, and her eyes were a little droopy.

(I... I am... if this planet is taken over by Yeerks, I...)

"We know Aerionna. We know" Megan assured her, trying to smile. I couldn't blame them. I wasn't feeling so crash hot myself.

"If only there was a way to help..." I said, turning my thoughts inward. I sat with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

(I believe Sean was correct. We are just 'kids' and we may do nothing more than become a nuisance to them)

"But what if... what if they come after us? You don't expect us to just sit here and let them attack us do you?" I asked "We can't expect our parents to save us every time, can we?"

(My tail blade is too small to be useful in a fight) she said gloomily.

"What are we gonna do Michelle? Throw rocks and sticks at them? Let Seth turn into a bat and try and squawk them to death?" Megan asked, mirroring my posture. If my hair were a bit longer, we'd be a mirror image of one another. Only in different clothes.

"One, bats don't squawk, and two, it wasn't a bat he said, it was a _Chudnit_" I said to her. She gave me one of those long sad looks that said 'you know what I mean', and I nodded.

Very soon, I walked off to check the others. Seth, Alex and Cody were in Alex and Cody's room, playing cards, believe it or not. They just smiled and waved at me. But nothing was really said, and I walked off a little angrily. I went into Nicole and Toni's room, where Nicole lay facedown on the bed, and Toni lay staring up at the ceiling on her own bed. I talked to Toni a little, but other than that I got nothing out of them. Then I went to Sean and Seth's room. Elfangor and Sean were just sitting in there, and for the first time in hours I heard them talking to one another.

"Cinnamon buns or chocolate?" Elfangor asked as I entered. Elfangor was perched on Seth's bed, just sitting there, and Sean was laying sideways across his own bed, his feet up on the wall and his head and shoulders hanging off the bed.

"Thank _god_ I'm not insane" I sighed as I went and sat next to Sean, looking down at him. He smiled up at me, then turned his attention back on Elfangor.

"Uhhh, I'd have to say... cinnamon buns?"

Elfangor nodded, smiling "Yeah, you got it. My dad could _not_ last a week on Earth without cinnamon buns"

I rolled my eyes "Okay, I take it back. I _am_ insane"

"Or you just hang around the wrong people, making _you_ insane as well" Sean said, his hand touching mine in a supporting gesture. Then it was gone again.

"Yeah. But..." I took a deep breath then continued "...what about all this stuff on the surface? I mean, we can't stay down here forever, can we?"

"No, we can't" Sean said getting up and nearly head-butting me as he turned around to sit upright "But for now, we can do what we've been asked to do and sit tight"

"If I sit any tighter I'm going to scream... or... something" I said desperately, tugging at my short hair, hating the 'waiting' part. I needed to _do_ something, _anything..._

"Aerionna doesn't think she can do much. And... she's afraid she won't be able to protect me if it comes down to it, but..." Elfangor puffed out his chest a little "I can take care of myself"

"So can Seth the bat-boy" Sean snorted "Or not"

We were called out for 'dinner'. Another bowl of fruit... not much different from the one we had that morning. Dad made a joke about dinosaurs and freaky crab aliens, but for the most part... it was eerily silent.

We went back to our rooms, with Aerionna joining Megan and me, and Elfangor joining the twin boys. We all decided to go to sleep, since there was nothing better to do. A few hours later, I took a trip to the bathroom, and as I was walking out...

"I didn't think... I didn't know it was..."

"But you knew, didn't you? You knew about this... and you conveniently didn't tell us!"

It was coming from the kitchen. And... it sounded like my mom and dad arguing. But I felt it was more than that.

"I was _fifteen _christs sake! And I wasn't... and I'm still not sure when... or where... it was... is... going to happen!"

"You still should have told me!"

"I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Trust me?"

"That's exactly right!" My mom snapped, sounding furious. Dad fell silent.

"Look, stop it. Both of you. For all we knew, the Ellimist was yanking her chain, just like he loved doing to the rest of us" Jake's voice now, sounding harsh. I crept towards the kitchen, peeping ever so slightly around the corner.

All the parents were there. My mom was against a wall, and my dad a few feet from her, facing one another. They both looked furious. Jake was a few feet away from them both, leaning against the wall, and it seemed he was trying to protect my mom in a way. He seemed to be siding with her a bit.

"Well, look at it this way" Robert began "If Jade had come to you and said... and remember you were a fifteen year old boy.... if she had come to you and said 'guess what Marco? We're gonna get married and have kids!', what do you think your reaction would've been?"

My dad opened his mouth, about to speak, but I saw he was thinking about it. But then he nodded a little.

"I would've gone running, that's what I would've done. At fifteen, guys aren't really in on those 'big' commitments"

"Exactly"

"But... she told Jake"

"Well... Jake was your leader. He probably wouldn't have..." Mom trailed off, looking down at the ground "I wasn't in love with him now, was I?"

"Stop blaming each other! It was hard enough knowing Jade was trying to be killed by Crayak, but now... at least now we know why!" Amanda said forcefully.

The others didn't seem to agree.

"Man, I'm cutting you a _lot_ of slack because you seriously saved my butt back there... in that final war... but _jeez_, I mean, COME ON!! You made us keep secrets from one another!!" Rachel exploded, stepping forward like she was about to pound my mother, but Tobias grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly back.

"I... I didn't know what to do..." Mom whispered, and I saw she was fighting back tears.

"She was fifteen! We all were. I think if we all knew the future we would have all split and run off to fight the Yeerks our own way" Jake said, looking forceful.

"And we would have never had to be here on this rock, fighting people we should have been able to destroy years ago. Oh, and did I mention we have to protect our _kids_ now?!!" Dad turned on Jake, balling his hands into fists. Jake flinched, but then there was no other reaction from him.

"Yeah, our kids. _Our_ kids. See how that sounds? Do you understand what that means?" Ithiell asked, not moving from where he was standing but looking at my dad with narrowed eyes.

"That we're idiots?!"

"No, that we loved each other enough to have kids. That we fought one war, and moved on. And besides, those images could have been anywhere, even in our own backyards. Jade isn't to blame, the Ellimist is"

"And this human seer?" Rachel asked.

"Pure chance she realised who it was" Ithiell said simply. He looked at the War-Prince and Rtaia. They were the only ones who hadn't spoken or made a move.

"Our kids, huh? Are you sure they're _our_ kids?" Dad accused, glaring at my mother. She was looking up at him now.

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean are you sure they're really _our_ kids, and not maybe... I dunno... Jake's!!"

Now my moms face flashed from horror, then straight to anger. Her hands were now balled into fists. I was pretty shocked myself.

"How... how can you even _think _that? How can you?"

"Well, yes or no. C'mon Jade, tell me" My dad sneered.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of that. How... how dare you!" In seconds, there was an imprint of my mom's hand on my dad's cheek, and she was now angrier than I'd ever seen her. My dad's hand flew to his face, and he looked shocked.

"I seriously think you deserved that" Rachel muttered. She'd changed sides pretty quickly.

"How can you look at those kids and say they're _not_ yours. They... they have your hair! Alex has your eyes! And they love you..." My mom's hands were now balled into tighter fists. And then I saw the blood begin to seep from the sides of her palms. She'd cut herself with her own nails!

I was about to cry out, but then a hand covered my mouth for just a second. When they let go, I turned my head to see my brother behind me. He nodded and mouthed the words 'I heard'. And he looked angry with our dad.

"Maybe Jake morphed me" He said as we turned back to the conversation.

"Now you're just grasping at straws!" Jake snapped.

"Do you really think your best friend would betray you like that? Do you think the woman who loves you could ever even think of doing that to you? Get real Marco, and stop accusing her. She knows all this already! She knows she did something wrong. Can't you see she feels bad enough already?" Rachel asked.

He turned back to mom, who still looked angry, but now tears were falling down her cheeks. I saw him look down at her hands, and his face suddenly softened.

"Jade, I'm sorry... your hands..." he trailed off, reaching for her right hand, but she pulled back.

"No Marco, don't touch me. In fact, don't come near me. Ever again" She began to walk away, but Jake stopped her.

"We still have to talk about the plan Ithiell has for Tobias" So she stayed, and they talked about joining his blood with Tobias's. It was then that Alex grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away. We were both probably feeling the same way about now.

"Can you believe that?" I whispered, staring up at him.

"No, I can't. I thought our father was better than that. But... then again, I heard more than you"

"But you"

"I dove under the table when I heard you coming"

"Oh"

"Apparently this Ellimist showed her images of the future, and one was of us. All of us, standing around... a table or something"

"Oh. Well... what do we do?"

"Wait till morning and hope our parents haven't killed each other by then"

"Is that all?" I accused silently. I didn't just want to...

"Michelle, it's ok. Just go back to bed, and we'll figure it out in the morning" He pushed me back to my door, then I watched as he walked to one of the bathrooms and go in, with the light of the bathroom lighting up his face for just an instant before he entered. And he looked furious.

Suddenly I didn't feel so crash hot about going into a war.

_**---------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------**_

The next morning, our parents got the 'call' they had been waiting for. They opened the hatch... cautiously, and left. But not before giving us specific instructions to stay here. Cody had asked about what would happen if we ran out of food down here. They told us to hold out as long as we could, and if they weren't back by then, to go to the nearest Chanaiben home. We would be safe until they got back if we did do this.

They left us, hugging us and telling us they loved us. I couldn't tell if mom and dad were all right, but they seemed ok. Mom caught dad as he slipped on the stairs going up, and they kind of smiled sadly at one another. Then Aerionna shut the hatch, and we were alone again. And without natural lighting either.

A week went by... two? We couldn't be sure. We did what we could to keep the lights on for as long as possible, and we kept away the fear by staying together and just playing card games... and some other games that stopped the moment someone laughed, and someone else brought up the war happening above us. It was terrible. The wait... not knowing if our parents were alive or not. The fact that we didn't know if we were the only ones alive on the planet or not. It was just all so much.

We had showers once every four days, to keep our water reserves from diminishing too quickly. We also had to ration our food. It there was a lot... probably enough for about two months, but we didn't know how long we'd be here.

But the nights... they were the worst. The temperature dropped to just above freezing.

Two weeks later, I was about to give up. I stood at the computer Aerionna and her parents had used. I didn't know how to work it, and just trying to figure it all out was making me extremely mad. I'd raised a fist, about to smash it into pieces, not caring anymore, when a hand closed around my wrist. I shook it off, turning to find Sean there, his face unreadable.

"I know what you're thinking. But it's not gonna work Chellie" He said softly. Chellie was his nickname for me. I'd never let anyone else call me that... but he could. I guess you could say I had... feelings for him.

"What do you mean? We have to _do_ something?! Just sitting here is... is..." I trailed off, flighting back angry tears and looking up at him. He smiled, understanding. And before I knew it, his arms were around my shoulders, and he pulled me close in an awkward sort of hug. I blushed, but hugged him back anyway.

He was sixteen... like my brother... and I was thirteen. But something... something was there between us. We were... closer than normal friends. Maybe... maybe...

"It's all right Chellie. Just hold on a little longer. Then we'll try and find someone... all right?"

"I... ok. But... I can't stand the silences anymore! I... it's driving me up the wall!" I cried, tears spilling over my cheeks as I dug my face into his chest, wetting the front of his shirt. He didn't seem to care. He only hugged me tighter.

"Shh, just a little longer. I promise. Then we'll rally the others, and we'll go somewhere. We'll find a way..." He trailed off, then let go of me and bent down to look into my eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of his....

"Danger! Breach! Breach!!" The computer wailed, and the rest of the place seemed to come to life.

"What?! But I didn't touch it!!" I protested backing away from it with Sean by my side.

"I know... but look!" Then I saw why it was becoming lighter. Something very big was trying to wedge its way between the rock wall and the big hatch. And it the computer was fighting it. In seconds, everyone else was out of bed or whatever and in the dinning room with us.

"What did you do?!" Toni snapped looking at us.

"Nothing! We were talking, and then..." I pointed up at the thing, which was slowly winning against the computer. Alex gave us a fish-eye, but then it was gone as we watched the thing coming through. Aerionna and Elfangor took a position in front of the group, since they were probably the only ones that could stand a fight with whatever this thing was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth changing. Grey fur was beginning to...

"Okay, there!" Yelled a voice.

"You sure?!" Came another.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stop right there" The thing stopped, and now just attempted to hold the hatch open. It was only then that I realised the gap was big enough for a person to fit down the stairs. And that's exactly what happened. Someone walked hurriedly down the stairs, down to us, some kind of weapon...

And then I saw her face. For a second I thought she was my mom, but then I realised whoever this was, was actually a lot younger than my mom. Early to mid-twenties, I guessed. And there was a scar going diagonally from above her right eye to the bottom of her cheek. She was wearing jeans that were torn below the knee and tattered at the bottom, and a daggy grey shirt that looked like there had been blood and dirt and god knows what else had been on it. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in a while. Her short brown hair was tied tightly back, and the look on her eyes reminded me so much of my mother.

Then she saw us, and her weapon lowered. Then she smiled. Like she'd just won the lottery kind of smile.

"Did you find them?" Came a voice from above, and we all jumped. But the woman just kept smiling...

"Yeah, I found them. You can let go now"

"All right. If you're sure..."

"Dustin, I'm sure!" Then the thing let go, and the computer closed the hatch again. Now she was alone with us. Or... we were alone with her. Whichever way you liked to look at it.

She never turned her eyes away, and then that's when I realised who she was... I remembered her from when I was little...

"You're... you're our..." I stuttered, not really believing it. The story went that she went missing in space years ago... on an exploration to the...

"Yes Michelle. It's me. It's your Aunt Phoebe. And I knew I'd find you here. I've known since I was as young as you"

"But... why are you here now? I thought you...we thought you were dead!!" Megan cried, latching onto our brother. He looked shocked too.

"No. And I'm here because it is simply meant to be"

Meant to be. Now that's a line I wouldn't really understand until months later... until I witnessed our fate for myself.

**Okay, this is not the best chappie, but I simply didn't know how to introduce you guys to her, and to get the parents out of the way for a while. Tell me whatcha think, ok? Thanx.**


	6. To trust or not to trust

**karone-sakura- Thankyou for all your support! I'm glad your so into my stories! I'll update the other one when i can, i promise!**

**Okay, this is just going to be the _worst_ chappie, I can feel it. I always have trouble getting into the how and why they get from here to there. I've also got a slight writers block on this story, so... uh... yeah. But here it is, and if you have any suggestions for this story, just say so. **

**Elfangor**

How can I explain my heritage to you? Uh... well... the best I can do is tell you what my parents told me. Before Aerionna was born, our mother decided to see what it was like to be an Andalite for a while (since with shape-shifting, there's no time limit). Thus... produced my sister. And me? Errr... well, my dad acquired several Chanaiben males, and... well... tadaaa! Hey presto, me!

I am a mix of two different species, yet, like Sean and Seth, _genetically_ I am one race. I am... well... fully Chanaiben. I know, weird huh?

Well, it wasn't as weird as seeing this woman who was supposed to have been missing for I don't know how many years suddenly come down and say 'hey, guess what kids? I knew your future before you did!'. Okay, well... she didn't really say that... but that's basically what I heard.

And she was giving us this weird smile that just made me kinda cringe a little. I was up front, beside my sister and Seth... but I really didn't feel that brave anymore. Aerionna... well, Aerionna always seems like she's ready for anything.

We all kind of converged into a little group as this Phoebe person stepped forward, towards us. We... well, we took a big step back. After that, she stopped moving forward. And we stayed right where we were.

"Alejandro?" She said, looking over at Alex "It's you, isn't it? You've grown a lot since I last saw you. And Megan... what a sweetie!"

I saw Alex cringe at that name, and Megan just held on tighter to him.

"She knew which one of us was which" Michelle murmured from just behind me. I saw Alex give her a slight nod. Then he pulled free of Megan's grip, then somehow latched her onto me, before taking a deep breath and stepping slowly and carefully towards the woman. She stepped slowly and carefully towards him, stopping when he reached her. He reached up and touched her face, then the scar, and I knew he was definitely thinking hard about all this. I was thinking hard too... since Megan was practically shutting off the flow of blood to my arm. We were the same age... but somehow she managed to act about nine or so. I carefully tried to pry her arm off me, but it didn't do much good.

"Alejandro? No, no, you hate that name, right? It's Alex now, am I right?"

Alex jumped back like he'd been slapped.

"How... how do you know...?"

"Alex!" Nicole suddenly broke away from the group, running and pulling Alex back away from her "She could be a Yeerk! Or...."

"Or someone in morph, am I right?"

"What the heck are you?!" Nicole cried as she held Alex's arm. Alex... well, he was either in shock or considering this woman's story. I couldn't tell.

(Elfangor? Get the scanner. You know which one. Ithiell gave it to us, remember? Go get _that_ scanner) Aerionna instructed, and I slowly nodded and slipped out of Megan's grasp, then past the woman and into the lounge room. I went through about three draws before I found it, carrying it carefully back to the others. It looked like the human version of a stethoscope that doctors use to put in patients ears to check for infections. But it was exactly what we needed. Even I knew that.

I carried it over to my sister, who in turn, took it and walked past a still startled Alex and Nicole, towards the woman who called herself Phoebe. Her stalk eyes turned to look at me when she was close enough.

(Take her weapons and hold her Elfangor) she told me. I did, carefully removing each weapon the woman possessed, using my tail to help me as well. With that, Aerionna whipped her own tail forward and pressed it against the woman's throat. Phoebe hardly even flinched.

(Do not attempt to move or escape, or my tail will sever your head from your shoulders before you can blink) Aerionna said. Phoebe hardly moved, and instead smiled at us, as if knowing we were all right. Aerionna gave the scanner to me, instructing me on how to use it. I stuck it in Phoebe's ear, pressed a few buttons... and the little scanner light turned on, scanning the inside of her ear. Seconds later, it beeped.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

(It means she does not have a Yeerk inside her brain) Aerionna replied, removing her tail blade. I moved out from behind Phoebe, handing the scanner back to Aerionna.

"So, she's not a Yeerk. Now what?" Michelle asked.

"Hold her for two hours?" Cody supplied, shrugging.

"I wish we'd talked to our parents more about this" Toni muttered, shaking her head and going up to look straight into Phoebe's eyes. She hardly flinched.

"No no no, why would someone morph-capable carry all these weapons?" Nicole asked. We all considered that for a moment.

"She could be a traitor" I supplied.

"Doubt it" Alex said, then turned to look at her "Say we trust you. What are you going to do to help us?"

"Show you your destiny"

"What the heck has destiny have to do with it?" Seth asked.

"Because you are the only ones on the planet that has the ability to morph and shape-shift. You alone can win this war"

"Uh.... come again?" Megan asked. Instantly, Phoebe's face turned from a warm smile to a troubled look.

"Your parent's have left the planet. The Yeerk forces are stronger than anyone could have ever imagined. They are fighting with everything they have... in space... and could possibly loose if the Yeerks make a base of this planet. They need your help to stop them"

"Why us? Why not... I don't know... the Chanaiben _adults_?" Toni supplied, looking like she was about ready to pound Phoebe for not thinking of it sooner.

(Unless...) Aerionna broke in (Unless there are no adults left on the planet to fight... unless everyone is already off the planet... except us...)

I froze. We were alone? On the planet? Did that mean... my friends were dead? Did it mean that everyone and everything was... gone? Did it?

No. Not unless we fought them back. Not unless we learnt to use what our parents had passed on to us. That's what she was saying.

"But we can't morph. _Or_ shapeshift" Cody said, pointing from himself to Nicole.

"I believe your Andalite friend here has a blue morphing cube given to her by her father"

Aerionna looked shocked (How did you know of this?)

"Because I am a human seer. I know things before they happen"

"So... do you know who will win this war? Us... or the Yeerks?" Alex asked. She shook her head.

"No. All I know is that I'm supposed to lead you to fight. To teach you what you need to know"

"Well that's just great" Sean muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Should we vote on this?" Megan asked. We did. The decision was unanimous; we would fight to save the planet... and our families.

Phoebe smiled, accepting, and we gave her back her weapons, but she refused them, and instead lead us out into the sun... the sun we hadn't seen in over half a month.

And... not only that... into the destruction the Yeerks had already caused.

I was shocked. Then I felt like crying. All these trees... the _Chudnits_.... the people's homes... _my _people's homes... all gone... all turned to rubble. I smelled death...

And then, I got angry. And I wanted to fight.

Thirteen by human standards... and I was ready to take down a force stronger than all of us put together... but I didn't care.

Later I would use that anger in a very positive way.


	7. Morph time

**Sorry it's been a while… any suggestions for this story would help greatly. And reviews! The more reviews, the more chapters you'll get… come on people!!!**

**Sean**

I stumbled out into the sun and into the destruction that had once been the beautiful Chanaiben home world. Places I'd seen… recently and months ago with my cousins… were gone. All… gone.

Shock seemed to freeze up my joints as the others began to move forward in the group… and Seth shoved me forward to get me moving again. We followed Phoebe, and a man named Dustin… in some kind of contraption that had moved the sliding door those few inches… across the place that used to be a small town. Were my cousins all right? Were my great-grandparents? I wanted to know. I caught Elfangor's angry look… and Aerionna's fear…and I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way.

Whoever had done this… they had spared no one any mercy. Women and children… everyone was gone. I caught sight of a body laying facedown in the rubble as we walked down the street… but I tried to ignore it. Megan ran off a little and threw up behind half a wall. I saw Michelle go and check if she was all right.

"Who could do this? Who would…" Nicole trailed off, looking around, and trying to avoid looking at the body.

"Yeerks" Toni snarled "Snivelling little… I'll kill them all!"

"I'm right behind you" Cody said softly. His tone though… was deadly.

"We may need to come back here" Phoebe said softly.

"Why? Why would we want to come back here! It's… it _reeks_ of death! So much death!" Elfangor yelled at her, then spread his wings and flew, up above us all. He circled, then dropped back down, beside his sister. I saw his mood had changed.

"What did you see?" Nicole asked him, standing beside him and putting a hand on his thin shoulder.

"This carnage… continues for miles! Miles! It must be all over the planet! And… a ship… further away than…"

"The Blade ship" Was Phoebe's response.

"The Blade what?" someone asked. Seth, I think.

"The Blade ship. The ship that caused this trouble in the first place" Her voice was grim, but I knew… she was telling the truth. And I believed her. She apparently saw things in the future, so maybe… maybe she saw us fighting against the ship…

"What are we going to do now? Where are we going?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Back to the ship called the _Karma_. My ship" Phoebe said. Beside her, in the contraption that moved strangely like a lopsided crab, Dustin nodded grimly. Soon, we were in front of something that looked like the ship we came from earth in, only… it looked like someone had turned it to Lego and added all these odds and ends that were different colours and just… didn't look right.

"It's needed some… repairs since I first set off in it" Phoebe explained "Although we ran out of repair supplied early, and had to use whatever we came across in space" She stepped forward and up a ramp, with the crab-walking thingy following. For a second I thought it was going to get stuck, but then he turned it sideways, and it just fit through the door. After that 'Dustin' and the crab walker vanished pretty quickly. Phoebe however, was waiting for us to follow.

"It's all right. We don't bite" She assured us. For a second none of us moved. But then… Nicole stepped forward and headed up the ramp, a strange sort of confidence in the way she moved. Before I knew it, we were all following her, even Aerionna and Elfangor.

It was if she had a power…

"That's it. Now hurry, we don't have much time" Phoebe said once we were inside. I took a look around, realising we were in a gigantic white hallway. The crab-thing was way off to the left, going at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour. To our right, we saw other hallways, and a couple of doors far off. I saw what looked like a couple of humans walking towards us, seemingly engrossed in something in their hands. A chart? Looked like it. I couldn't be sure.

We went in the direction the humans were coming from, watching as they slipped through a door. Seconds later, I felt an arm slip through mine as I walked, and that arm take a hold of mine. I looked down to see Michelle had latched herself onto me, watching the woman named Phoebe as she walked.

"Chellie?"

"I don't like this Sean. She went missing when I was eight, and now… suddenly she's here, and wants to _help _us? And… she knew…"

"Maybe it's because she's your aunt. I have and uncle that can do that. Although, most of the…"

"No Sean, you don't understand? How… tell me _how_ did she know what my brothers' nickname is? He changed it _after_ she was gone, when he got sick of being called Alej. I… I know that sounds…"

"No, you're right of course. But… if Nicole can trust her… and Alex can… then I guess we should too. At least… for now"

Michelle looked up at me, those green eyes flashing with an emotion I'd never seen before, but then that was gone, and she nodded at me, sighing.

"All right. But… we have to…"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry, we all have our guard up right now. Even me"

"Megan is…"

"Take care of her then. She needs you now"

She nodded, and let go of me to go to her twin. Seth soon took her place and nodded at me. We watched the woman as she lead us down another hallway, and then to a door, where she pressed a flat rectangle next to it, and the door slid open. She stood aside to let us in, but none of us moved. I thought she'd be upset or something that we didn't trust her, but all she did was smile warmly.

"Ah, I see. You're still wary. It's a good trait in war. You have to follow your instinct. I'll go first if it makes you feel any better" She said, then passed through the room. To my surprise, it was actually Elfangor that took the first step into the room, then Aerionna. Before we knew it, all of us were in the room, and the door shut behind us. Toni yet out a startled yelp, then blushed and gritted her teeth.

We looked around. It was pretty simple enough; a computer with something that looked like a pad with an outline of a hand, a few chairs, another table and a sliding door (an actual human sliding door, like one you use for the back door of your house) and other bits and pieces scattered around here and there. But what caught our attention was the Andalite working at the computer.

(Kay?) Aerionna asked, shocked. His stalk eyes swivelled around to look at her.

(Yes Aerionna, it is I) he replied a little hesitantly. He was about our age, I guessed.

"Wait a second, I thought you said that…" Nicole turned on her angrily.

"I haven't lied to you Nicole. He can't morph"

(But… perhaps with the blue cube, maybe you could) Aerionna said excitedly.

(No) he said flatly.

(No? But you _must_ help us!)

(I would if I could, but… I am… I am…) he trailed off, turning around and looking with all four eyes at Phoebe helplessly.

"Aerionna, Kay has… an allergy to the morphing technology. He is also…"

(I am also dying. I have _Simplav_)

(_Simplav?! _But that can be reversed… un… unless….)

(Correct. It is in the second last stage. I will be dead within a year)

(NO!!)

(Yes)

At that moment, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. I knew, if she had been human then, that she would have just bawled.

(Do not fear for me friend. Fear for yourself, and your brother. For I have seen the destruction these Yeerks can cause. They do not know mercy. All they know is how to kill) he said, his arms going around her as well. Beside me, I saw Megan start crying. Alex put an arm around her, silent.

(But this cannot be! There must be…)

(Aerionna, do me a favour)

(Anything Kay)

(When I am gone, I want you to fight the Yeerks for me. Fight them… fight them in my memory, all right?)

(But Kay…)

(No more sadness) he said, suddenly pulling her off, then turned back to the computer in front of him (This computer can give those who are not morph-capable a chance to acquire many earth animals I downloaded into this database. The DNA harvested can still be used, whether it from a living animal or not. We do, however, have a few small earth animals referred to as 'pets' around this…)

"All right Kay, enough for now" Phoebe interrupted kindly. Then she turned to us.

"So, who's first at trying to morph?

_**------------------------------------2-------------------------------------**_

**Cody**

Well, that someone turned out to be none other than little old me. Toni, who had carried the small blue box all the way from the underground home, gave the box to Kay. He then came to me, instructing me and Nicole what to do. We each placed a hand on the box, and I felt… I don't know how to describe it. It kind of felt hot and tingly, or like the little zap that you get after someone rubs their feet across the ground then touches you. Yeah, kind of like that. Only, in a good way.

We both let go, and Kay gave the box back to Toni, who put it back in her little bag at the waist, zipping it back up and securing the box.

"So, who wants to meet Toffee and Wolfie?" Phoebe asked, smiling a little.

"Toffee? What are you, a food critic?" Toni asked.

"No. Here, I'll show you" She went and opened the little side door, and whistled. Suddenly, two gigantic Alaskan huskys were in front of us. Both were wagging their tails and their tongues rolling out.

"They look like they could wag themselves in half!" Nicole commented, laughing as she knelt down and scratched one of them behind the ear. This just made it roll over and wait until Nicole gave in and patted its stomach.

"Okay. Toffee? Wolf? Come" Phoebe called, and in seconds they were both sitting down in front of her obediently. Then she ruffled their coats and they both went crazy with delight.

"Toffee… this one" she indicated to the one with the brown and white coat "She's a darl, and this one…" she moved to the second one, the grey, black and white one "Is my beloved Wolf. I call him Wolfie cause he's such a big baby…"

"Uh, hello? Can we get serious here? What do we do? How do we 'acquire' these two?" I asked folding my arms over my chest and looking down at her. She smiled at me anyway, getting up and making the dogs sit for her again.

"All right. Come here and place your hand on one of their heads" I chose the boy. Nicole imitated what I was doing with the girl. The dogs themselves were trying to lick our hands. I didn't let him. I needed to focus on the reason why we were doing this. To help our parents…

(Now, you need to think of the dog; form a picture of him in your head. You'll feel a little strange, but that's just normal) Kay took over talking, and I thought I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. Then again, I could have been wrong. But I focused anyway, doing exactly what I'd been told to do. Underneath my hand, I felt Wolf go still and quiet, and I quickly took my hand away and looked at him. It looked like he was in a daze. Or on drugs. A dog on drugs. Funny thought.

"It's all right, you didn't hurt him. That's just the acquiring faze. It puts them in a bit of a trance for a few seconds" Phoebe said, and as if on que, Wolf started panting again, and even jumped up and planted his gigantic paws on my chest, knocking me over. He licked my face, and I gave in and patted him, laughing in spite of myself.

"Now, which one wants to go first?"

"I will" I said before Nicole could react. After all, I knew what my second cousin was like. And I also knew she'd most likely end up our leader…

I got up, pushing the dog gently off me. Thankfully he didn't resist much and backed up, still whipping that tail of his left and right.

(All right then. Now you have to picture it in your mind again, only this time, you have to picture _becoming _the dog. What it feels like, how it...)

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. Because at that moment I felt some itchiness start to creep up my arms, and when I looked down…

"Yah!" I yelped, seeing grey and white fur sprouting on my arms. And my hands… my fingers looked like they'd been sliced off! I yelped again, unable to keep it in.

"That's it. Just go with it" Phoebe coaxed. Beside me, my friends were all watching in wonder. I looked down at my arm again, taking a deep breath before continuing to 'morph'. Fur sprouted all over on my body, and my face just seemed to explode outwards, then a tail sprouted, ripping through the back of my pants….

"Uh-oh" I tried to say, but now it came out more like "Orrr-awwrrr"

"Um… has anyone thought about what's gonna happen when he morphs back?" Seth asked, bringing up the most obvious question. Alex laughed.

"Well, it's probably going to be really embarrassing" he said as I began to shrink, and my knee joints snapped the other way, but… I didn't really feel it. I mean, I know at some level this morphing should be hurting. I should be in agony, but… no, I didn't feel any pain at all. There was the feeling of my body changing, but… nothing actually _hurt_.

I continued to shrink and change and grow thick fur and paws. My ears moved to the top of my head, and my eyes changed until I was seeing the world a different way. Finally, I felt my teeth itching, and canine teeth replaced my human ones. I struggled out of my clothes, sniffing the air, and…

The smells! I could smell everything! The other dogs, my friends… even scents from people who had been here days before! I could tell you when they were here, what kind of cologne…

(Be aware of the dogs mind…) Kay was saying, but at that moment, it's like something else clicked on in my brain. I. WAS. HAPPY!!

I wagged my tail and ran over to Nicole, rolling my tongue out and waiting for her to pat me. If only she'd scratch behind my ear…

"Cody, what are you…"

(The dog brain must have control)

"Dog brain, what do you…"

(When someone 'morphs', they don't just get the body of the animal, they get the instincts that come with it)

"And you didn't think to tell us this _before_ Cody became an idiot dog??" Someone said. Meaningless words to me. I dropped my tail, since she was ignoring me, then ran over to the other dogs. I planted my front end on the ground, inviting them to play. They accepted, and we raced around the room, knocking into someone before beginning to run for the door. Before we got there, Phoebe shut the door, and I bonked into it headfirst.

"Well, it could be an improvement. After all, we know Cody's just a big old goof" A female voice said. I recognised that voice… it was Toni's!

Seconds later, I remembered everything. Who I was… _what _I was… and why I was there. The crazy, totally HAPPY dog instincts took a back seat as my human mind regained full control.

"Cody, are you all right?" Nicole asked as I trotted over to her, then sat down and looked at her and the others. I couldn't talk to her, I couldn't…

"Cody, all you need to do to speak to us is focus your mind on what you want us to hear. You can direct it to any one of us… or all of us" Seth said. I tried it.

(Can you hear me?)

"Yeah, we can hear you"

(That's good. That was… it was weird. Firstly, the change, and secondly… it was like someone else was in my mind with me. Or some_thing_. I didn't even have time to think 'what?' before the dog instincts took over)

"How was it?" Nicole asked.

(It was… it was kind of fun. Let me just say this; when a dog is happy, it is HAPPY. There is no halfway about it. It's a total goofball! But… something else too. There's a sense of loyalty there as well, and… a little territorial as well)

"It's probably because Wolf has been brought up well trained. That's probably a part of his mind you're feeling.

(Really? Wow. This is amazing!)

I didn't exactly find it amazing when I morphed back to human. Thankfully the girls turned discreetly away and Phoebe went to get a new pair of pants for me. I hurriedly put on my old clothes, sitting down to avoid any more embarrassment.

"I think we're going to have to find a way to morph clothes" Nicole said.

"Oh gee, you think?" I asked, still red-faced.

"It's all right. I can probably help you. After all, I've shape-shifted before, and I had the same problem" Seth said.

"That probably means we'll all have the same problem" Michelle said, looking at Megan, then back to me.

(I will… I may be able to assist the girls, since I have been able to shift clothing into my human form) Aerionna offered.

"And that helps us… how?" Sean asked.

(Seth and I will assist the boys, to avoid any more… embarrassing moments) Kay said.

"Sounds good enough" Megan said, nodding. Phoebe came back in a few moments later and handed me a brown pair of pants.

"I have to warn all of you, this won't be easy. Especially for the shape-shifters. And then you have to face the horrors of war. Are you all up to it?"

We were.


	8. Taking control

**Toni**

It took us a whole month to even get it right. A _whole_ month. And not to mention trying to fit clothes into the shift. Do you know how hard that is?

Well, I guess you couldn't.

What was freaky was that Phoebe gave us clothes… leotards for the girls, tight shirts and bike shorts for the guys… that actually fit us. And I mean fit. Like, snugly. Like, not to loose, not too tight or anything like that. It was… well, creepy. Not to mention the colours of the leotards. Nicole got a light blue, Michelle and I got black, and Megan got a pinkish red colour. It was… well… creepy. The guys all got grey or white shirts, with black shorts. Too bad for them.

Now where was I? Oh yes, fitting our stupid clothes into our stupid shape shifts. Or morphs.

For the three weeks, we were in separate groups, the girls and the guys. The guys went back to the underground home, with Kay's 'protection'. After all, he _was_ still an Andalite, and Andalites in their natural state are deadly. Us girls… well, we got to stay on the ship. We got a special room for all of us, where we both slept and trained. It was a little awkward, but I got used to it after a while.

Now, watching your body twist and bend and reshape is mind boggling enough, but having to do it with the clothes? Now, that was a feat in itself. And the focus shape-shifting took was enormous. Once I ended up part rock wall, part elephant. Bad mix, I can assure you. I was kind of felt jealous of Cody and Nicole. I mean, all they had to do was go to that computer, touch the little hand panel, and tell Kay or the computer what type of DNA they wanted. Nicole had already gotten so many…

Shape-shifting, how can I describe it? Well, it's kind of like a melting, and reshaping of your body parts. A little icy when you're first doing it too. And you have to keep a clear image in your mind of what you want to become, which is hard when you're just looking at the animal on a computer screen and stuff. Megan once ended up making herself _into_ an actual computer. Man was she spooked after that.

By the third week, we managed to get the forms right, adding the clothes into it. We had to keep that image in our mind, as well as force our clothing into changing with us. It was hard at first, but we got used to it. And our change became smoother.

The fourth week, Phoebe decided to bring us all together to see how far each of us could go. We met out in the open, where I'd learnt the crew of the _Karma_ ship had managed to clear away the rubble, and hopefully get rid of the remains of what used to be the Chanaiben population here.

First up, we watched Cody and Nicole.

Cody morphed into a massive silverback gorilla, making all of us step back from him. After Phoebe assured us gorillas were tame and gentle (unless provoked) I laughed at Cody a little.

(What?) He asked, using thought-speak.

"Well, it kind of suits you. After all, you were already a big ape to start with" I heard the others trying to hold back a giggle, and Cody came towards me.

(Gee, you really know how to insult a guy, don't you?) He stuck his big face inches from mine. I hardly flinched.

"You're welcome" I said, and he grunted in gorilla, then walked back to the boys, demorphing as he went. We'd formed a strange sort of line up on each side; boys and girls. Phoebe now stepped in the centre.

"Good Cody. Very good"

Next, Nicole. She became a cheetah. Liquid grace. I'd seen her do this before, but never with so much grace. So much… skill. The way she managed to make each set of spots appear on at just the right time. It was amazing. Even more when she reversed it. She kept the streaks of black under her eyes until the last minute, and as she did she blinked and her eyes turned from golden to brown. From the other side of us, I could tell the boys were seriously impressed. Especially you-know-who.

Then, it was like a boy-girl thing. First the boy would get his chance to impress us, then we'd, in return, impress them. Next up, came Seth. Of course, Seth had no problems. He became a wolf.

"Is it just me, or is this kind of showing off our 'battle morphs' and stuff?" Michelle whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe"

Then, Michelle shape-shifted. The first time the guys had seen us shift. First, her head split open, and I heard as Alex bit back a gasp. But then that became horns, and her ears migrated and her nose stretched out, muscles bulked up on her arms and legs. Her knees reversed direction, and she fell on all-fours, turning all brown. Her fingers and toes disappeared, to be replaced by hooves. Finally, a little tail sprouted, and she was fully bull. Heh heh, no bull about it.

She shifted back, and I knew the guys were seriously impressed. Then… then Sean stepped in the middle. He became a lion, shifting much faster than Michelle had done it.

"Oh thanks Sean. Way to upstage me" she muttered, folding her arms across her chest and flicking her now slightly longer hair back with a flick of her head. We all laughed. Sean changed back, went and muttered something in her ear, and she started to smile again. Then, it was my turn.

I held the image of the animal I was going to become clear in my mind. I shifted my head and my nose and my ears and that first, working my way down. I began to bulk up, and brown shaggy fur erupted all over. Thankfully, I felt my black leotard shifting with me, and I went faster. I fell onto all fours to complete my shift. When I opened my eyes, I caught the others staring at me funny.

"Toni? Wow, that was good"

"You've still got your own eyes" Seth pointed out.

(Well duh. Grizzly bears are like, _so_ blind. I thought I might as well keep my own eyes so I could actually _see _something)

"Change them slightly. If you go into the line of fire like that, someone might poke your eye out and you'll be damaged for life" Phoebe interrupted.

(To… what?!)

"Change them to a polar bears"

So, I did what she said, and saw the world just as good as I did when I was human. Funny about that. Stuff it. If I had to do this every time, I might as well just go elephant next time. They were definitely some fun.

I shifted back, and let Alex take the 'spotlight'. He shifted easily to a white tiger. His mothers favourite form. My thoughts momentarily trailed over to my father, fighting in space…

Finally, it was Megan's turn. But before she could start her shift, Michelle and Nicole stopped her.

"Show them what you showed us the other day" Nicole said excitedly, then turned to Phoebe and the boys "She can do this _soo_ good"

We watched as she turned her back to the boys, her head turned sideways and her eyes closed. She put her arms out, and I could see she was concentrating. Then, she sprouted giant white butterfly wings. In perfect scale to her human body.

"Wow" Elfangor muttered, and the others seemed mesmerised as well. Then, she lost the wings, just before she shifted to polar bear. Like Nicole, she seemed to have a way of making the change absolutely beautiful.

(Another _estreen!_) Kay said, seemingly amazed. Aerionna nodded at him, smiling a little. Megan quickly reversed it.

"This group has some definite potential" Phoebe mused, looking at all of us.

"Hang on a sec, what about Elfangor?" I asked.

"Don't forget Aerionna" Seth added.

"Well… Aerionna's true form speaks for itself. So does Elfangor's, but…" Phoebe turned to him, and he nodded. Seconds later, a crocodile stood where he had been. Then, he reversed it.

"And Aerionna?" Seth pressed.

"Look, Andalites are darn mean just the way they are" Nicole said, looking over at her, she smiled at Nicole with her Andalite eyes.

"Well, all righty then, let's get…" Phoebe began to say, but then she stumbled. Michelle and I barely caught her as she fell. I think she might have passed out for a few seconds, and the moment she regained consciousness, her facial expression changed. We helped her up, and she stood there, looking like she'd swallowed something that wasn't agreeing with her. She looked up at me (since I was a little taller than her) and then to Michelle. Then her eyes scanned the rest of the group. Her face was pale.

"I have to ask you this now, and I expect a direct answer from all of you; are you ready to go headfirst into war?"

One by one, we answered her. We were. Even Megan. Phoebe nodded, still pale-faced.

"Good. Because in no more than two days, you'll have to fight the Yeerks"


	9. The first fight

**LittleMidgett; aw no... i really did that? Oh well, this chappie will make up for it, ok? ENJOY!!!**

**Aerionna**

My name is Aerionna-Sirinal-Istren. And I had just been told we were about to fight the Yeerks.

"WHAT?!!" Toni exploded, her normally icy blue eyes opening wide.

"Did you… did you have a vision?" Michelle asked, her mouth set in a grim line as she helped Phoebe keep on her feet. I was also shocked at this sudden change of events.

Phoebe nodded her head, a hand pressed against her face "It was… I saw animals fighting… the ones you've just…"

"Could they have been our parents?" Alex asked, his eyes still on her. Phoebe shook her head. She then let go of Michelle and indicated for all of us to follow her to the ship. We did, and I took the chance to walk beside Kay. His real name was Kinalayn, but I always felt better calling him Kay. He also had a nickname for me. It was Aer. Yes, unusual, but he meant so much to me. On our trips to the Andalite home world, he was the only one to not look at me and Elfangor as some cross-breed 'freaks'. He was… he was my true _shorm_.

(This is… this is the moment we have been preparing for, for quite some time) I said in open thought-speak. I kept one stalk eye on Kay, and the other searching for any potential threats. My main eyes were on the others.

"Yes. It is Aerionna. It's just… I can't believe… you're all still kids…" Phoebe looked haunted now.

"But we're the only chance this place has. Sure, your ship could probably do some damage if it was a cruise ship or something, but it's not. So… we're the next bet" Alex said. We all froze. Phoebe turned to him.

"How… how did you…"

"Because all the equipment you have on that ship is research and medical stuff. Plus, if you've repaired the ship from parts you've found, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stand much of a chance with a small fighter" That caught all of us off-guard. What was even more surprising was when Phoebe laughed out loud, then went over and hugged him. He tensed up, but didn't step away.

"Oh, you're your mothers' son all right. Jade always used to see things everyone else missed. But… I knew you father as well. They were pretty well matched, those two"

"Yeah, well, enough of the history lesson. What are we gonna do now?" Toni asked, a small dark curl falling in her eyes for an instant. She brushed it away a little angrily.

"Prepare, and then strike. One of the Yeerk ships will be passing by this area, no more than three miles east of here, in forty two hours. They're going after the few water reserves on the planet. They plan to drain the water, and create a Yeerk Pool out of the base. If they succeed, it's all over"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because… I see it all happening. I thought… I saw animals approaching them… then a vicious battle… but, what I see isn't always clear"

"So… we could _die _in this fight?" Megan asked, trembling a little. While we talked, we continued to move back towards the ship. What she said sent a shiver up my spine.

"Yes. But…" Phoebe trailed off, not sure what to say next. We all took a moment to let this information set in.

(Do not worry Aer. I will be fighting alongside you. My condition does not stop me from using a shredder and my own tail) Kay said privately to me. I turned my stalk eyes to look at him.

(Yes, but… I am still afraid. I do not wish to die, or to put Elfangor in danger as such)

(Yes, but if you do not fight, who will? The Yeerks will take this planet as their own, and then… there will be no stopping them)

(Yes, I know. They will not take this planet, I assure you) I touched my tailblade to his own, out of sight of the others, to assure him. He returned the gesture.

"Just think about it" Nicole said suddenly, breaking through the silence that threatened to envelope us "Our parents… every one of them… are fighting to save us all. They could…" she swallowed, before continuing "They could be dead already. So… it's only fair we do something for them too. For this place. For… for everyone. Fight for our parents, or… or in their memory"

I knew the courage it must've taken to make that speech, and I understood her words. She was right. My father… my mother… who was I to run from this war, when I could do something to help? When we all could.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Nikki's right" Megan said, barking a harsh laugh "They're risking their necks so we can keep ours. What are we gonna do? Sit back and let them? Nuh-uh. Not me. If I can fight, I will"

"Huh? Did I just hear Meggs say that??" Seth asked, shocked. Alex nodded, smiling.

"I agree with her. For once" Brother and sister smiled at each other, and Megan punched him playfully on the shoulder. He in turn put an arm around her in a half hug, then let go as we reached the ship. I trotted up the ramp, and caught up to Elfangor.

(Are you… all right brother?) I asked, and he looked up at me. Those eyes were courageous eyes. I had never seen him so determined before. It was uplifting to see.

"I'm fine sis. Just… I agree with what Megan said. I'm going to fight the Yeerks, and get them off our home planet. I'll… I'll kill every last one of them if I have to"

I nodded (As will I brother. As will I)

He smiled at me, then did something he was fond of doing. He'd done it ever since we were little. He placed a palm just above my cheek, careful not to get my eyes with his claws, then stepped beside me and took my arm and placed his head on my shoulder. It was a sign of comfort when we were both little. I smiled down at him.

(Oh Elfangor… when we win this fight, we will make sure… I will make sure no-one will ever hurt you again)

"I can say the same to you"

And so, we all went to 'prepare'.

_**--------------------------------------x------------------------------------**_

The days passed, and we waited. Finally, it was time. Phoebe made sure we all ate and slept at the appropriate times before we did. We left the ship, and Phoebe guided us in the direction of this water reserve. Kay would come along too, as he had said he had experience in fighting the Yeerks in tail combat. It would be useful in combat. She dropped us of nearby, but not too near, to the gigantic lake.

We all walked away from the ship as it took off. Phoebe had said she would be searching for a ship on the land that had not been destroyed. Perhaps that would be more useful to us. Although I doubted she would find one. If the planet had been deserted, it would mean they would need every single ship to either get civilians off the planet, or to fight the Yeerks. Still, if there was a chance there was one around… anything could help now. Even just a little.

So, we walked into the morning sun, all of us on edge as Phoebe's ship cloaked and took off. Elfangor was in the air, playing lookout for us. He was also checking the area ahead of us. He landed next to us after being quite high for a long time.

"Phoebe was right. There's a ship… smaller than the ship I saw before… the Blade ship… but it's still pretty big. It's moving towards the _Miprin_ lake and… well… she was right. If we don't stop that thing, this war could be over in just a few days"

"I'm not going to let that happen" Seth's tone was sharp, and Sean nodded in agreement.

(The _Miprin lake_?) Kay queried.

(It is one of the largest masses of natural water on the planet. If they succeed… they would have billions of Yeerks stationed here, and…)

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's run for it!" Toni said.

"No, we don't want to waste our energy. And running draws attention. Don't worry, I know how you feel" Nicole said, her voice tight.

"Well then, let's morph" Cody said.

"Are we close enough to? I mean… are we sure…" Megan trailed off, looking a little 'on edge' as humans say.

"I think we are" Elfangor said "The lake is not too far. We should make it"

"Uh… I have a _really _dumb question" Michelle interrupted "How are we going to fight a big ship… as _animals_??"

"Easy. We get inside it" Seth said.

"And _how_ are we supposed to do that?"

"Lure them out to us" Nicole said, seeming to be thinking hard about the situation.

(I may have a way. If they… if they see us out at the lake, they may… they may come out to check the situation) I said.

(Or they may just shoot us where we stand) Kay countered harshly.

"Kay's right. But… so is Aerionna. We need to get them out _some_how, and if we need to take risks… then so be it" Sean said, looking at each one of us. By now, we'd stopped walking, and we simply talking to one another. What was left of a large stretch of trees were in front of us, and I knew we were very close.

"All right… how about… we morph and shift, then get into two or three teams. We give them multiple targets. They can't possibly shoot all of us if we're spread out" Michelle said, and Nicole nodded.

"Sounds good. But… Elfangor, think you can have another look up there? And tell us what you see?"

"Sure" Elfangor nodded, then opened his wings and flapped upwards.

(Be careful) I told him privately.

He flew up high, until I could almost not see him, before he rejoined us on the ground.

"There's like… twenty Hork-Bajir, all spread out along the rim of the lake! The ship is there, but from what I can see, all its doing is just hovering there. I could be wrong though"

"That doesn't matter. What's important now is that we've got a target now. And if we attack those Hork-Bajir…"

"Then they'll have to come out" Nicole finished for Alex, nodding.

"Ok, here's the plan; three groups, but you'll have to stay together as much as possible. All right… Megan, Cody, Toni and Elfangor in one. Sean, Michelle and Kay in another. Alex, me, Aerionna and Seth in the last one. We all split up and go different directions, and fight with everything we have. Don't stop for anything. And if you get hurt and can't fight anymore, pull back and fix yourself up. Ok?"

Nicole looked at each one of us to make sure we all understood. Then, she began to morph. Only this time, she became a leopard. Cody morphed gorilla. Megan became a polar bear, and Michelle went back to bull. Toni became an elephant, and Seth went wolf. Sean became the lion again. Alex went white tiger, and my brother became a gigantic crocodile. Kay and I stayed ourselves.

(All right. Everyone ready?) Nicole asked when she was done.

(Yeah, sure. _You_ be ready to go into war) Megan muttered (This is insane)

(All right then, let's go!) We all kept moving, picking up the pace a little more. As soon as we saw the lake and the Hork-Bajir, we all broke into a run. I flattened my body out as I ran full-tilt at the lake, seeing our team was all ready beginning to split up into three. Then, I think they saw us.

TSSSSEWWW!!!

TSSSSEWWWW!!!

(Keep moving!) Nicole yelled (Whatever you do, don't stop!!)

So we did, with red beams of light narrowly missing all of us. And then, we struck.

I heard the screams of terror and fear from the others as I whipped my tail forward, severing the arm of the Hork-Bajir that had been shooting at me. In seconds, his head was in the same way.

I jumped out of the way as another Hork-Bajir blade tried to cut me in two. But he seemed to forget Andalites have more than two eyes. I brought my tail forward, cutting a neat gash in his chest. He leapt forward, and my tail 'sliced and diced' him up. But… he was still advancing! The bloody mess came forward, arms still reaching for me. I jumped back, cut his throat open, and he went down. Those eyes… such sad eyes… how could I justify killing this creature?

(Look out!) Alex screamed, and I turned my eyestalks as a tiger landed on the Hork-Bajir that had been advancing on me. In seconds, he was a bloody mess like his comrades.

(Thankyou Alex) I said, watching as Seth shot towards another, then leaping up and grabbing its throat, ripping and tearing until it fell. I swivelled my stalk eyes around and saw the others were all fighting in the same fashion. With everything they had.

We all fought on, until… finally, there were no more left. And now…

(The ship! Look!) Michelle cried as we all converged again. I looked over and saw the ship was turning, coming towards us.

(NO!! SPLIT UP!!) I screamed, running from the others. Behind me, I saw them all get the message and split up. The ship shot above us, then…

(It's landing!! Oh my god!!) Nicole cried. I noticed Elfangor, still a crocodile, slip into the water. Good. He would be safe. But the rest of us…

I stopped far enough away, then turned and watched as the ship landed, then a hatch opened. Michelle stopped beside me. We were both breathing heavily.

Then came a voice that I never thought I would hear again. That voice was my mothers.

**Huh? Huh? Want to guess what happened? **

**LittleMidgett; thankyou! Thankyou! Finally someone with some brains! **

**And by tha way, you gave me the idea for this last part. Thanks!!**


	10. Things are getting personal!

**Nicole**

"Do you _really_ think you can stop us?" Came the voice from the open hatch, and a figure we all knew stepped out. It was Aerionna's mom! Rtaia!

(What… what's going on?! Is she a traitor?!) Megan asked from beside me. Alex was with me too. We were all a little bloody, and all of us were exhausted.

(No. She has been Yeerked) Kay's voice sounded cruel and menacing. He wasn't too far away from the three of us, and the others were further off.

(Oh my god)

"I do believe you've all figured it out" She said, laughing again. In this time, we'd all been talking between ourselves. Thought-speak can be pretty handy at times.

"My name is Jelred Five-four-two. And I must say… Rtaia's mind is exquisite. Not to mention this wonderfully fast body. Wouldn't you say so, Bikan?"

"Yes" Came the human male's voice. A voice I knew all too well. A voice that had once sung me to sleep when I'd had a bad dream. And my suspicions were confirmed when the owner of that voice stepped out to stand beside Rtaia.

(Dad!) I screamed, starting to run towards him, but Alex stopped me.

(No! That thing isn't your father anymore Nicole! It's a Yeerk!)

(You don't think I'm going to… I'm not going to kill my own father Alex!)

(You don't have to Nikki. Just hold it for a minute. There still might be a chance…)

(A chance of what Alex?! My dad… I can't…)

(Shhh, I know) he nuzzled me, then stood beside me. I knew dad was watching me. Or… the horrid creature inside his own head.

"Nicole? Hey sweetie, nice to see you around. How about you…" All of a sudden his face contorted, and his whole body was shaking. Then…

"RUN NICOLE!! DON'T LOOK BACK!! DON'T EVER-"

Then his face changed again, back to the mocking one he walked out on.

"These hosts are _so _annoying. They like to fight us from time to time. But we always win in the end"

(No… daddy… no…)

"That's right" Rtaia said "We've had an awful hard time controlling these two, but in the end…" She smiled, then looked over at Aerionna. Aerionna stumbled back, away from the abomination that was her mother.

(No… you are not my… don't look at me like that!)

(All of you. Don't give in! They are just trying to intimidate you all! Do not let them! They like to play tricks on us all…) Kay's voice echoed through my head as I watched the two move out into the open, and all of us backed up.

"Awww. Looks like we've been rejected Jake"

"Oh well. Too bad then. Guards! Bring them out!"

All of a sudden, a large swarm of Hork-Bajir piled out of the ship, depositing something on the ground near Rtaia and my dad's feet. Two somethings! And when they backed off…

(MOM!!) Alex screamed.

(Seth! It's… they've got…)

(I know Sean. I see him)

Jade and Ithiell, both a bloody mess, lay at their feet. Rtaia kicked Ithiell, and he rolled painfully over. There wasn't a single part of them that wasn't bruised or caked with blood. They were tightly bound at their wrists and ankles. It was heartbreaking to see.

"Then there are two little hosts like _these_" Dad leaned down and grabbed a chunk of Jade's hair, pulling back roughly. She screamed in agony, then cut herself short. My dad continued "There are hosts like these who manage to block their ear canals in one way or another-"

"Or just don't have too small ear canals for our brother hosts to crawl through" Rtaia said, putting one of her feet on Ithiell's stomach and pushed down. He groaned in pain.

"These are what we call useless hosts" Dad, or Bikan, dropped Jade's head, shoving it back down into the dirt. Rtaia smiled.

"But it doesn't mean we can't have some fun with them. As you can see…"

"RUN, ALL OF YOU!!" Jade suddenly screamed "You need to get away before- ompph!" At that second my dad kicked her, and she fell silent.

(Guys? How many Hork-Bajir are there, do you think?) Michelle asked with menace in her voice.

(I wasn't really looking at that! I was more focused on…)

(Six, total) Elfangor was suddenly beside us, the tone in his voice sending shivers up my spine.

(Good. I'll kill them all!)

(No, wait. We… we wanted to get into that ship, right? Maybe there's some way we can get past them to…) I stopped when something glinting caught my eye. It was a fighter! But how…

TTSSSSSSSEEEEWWWWW!!!

It fired! Directly on the unsuspecting ship. Something in it exploded, and then something else! Our parents, and the Hork-Bajir, were thrown to the ground!

"Get back in that ship! Start firing you Taxxon fools!" Rtaia screamed, shoving a Hork-Bajir off her. She raced in the ship, with three of the Hork-Bajir following. My dad grabbed Jade by the hair, and started to drag her back up with him.

(Oh no you don't!) Michelle screamed, and in seconds she was next to him, head butting him full on. He stumbled back, and let Jade go.

(Michelle! That's my dad!)

(I'm not going to… ahhh!) A Hork-Bajir swiped at her, and another was…

BAM!! They never saw the elephant coming! Toni stomped one, then threw another into the distance. Seconds later, Alex was with them, slashing up the third and final Hork-Bajir with liquid grace. Then he went over to his mother.

(Mom? Are you… mom!)

"I'm ok Alex. Just get out of here for now"

(But we need to help you!)

"You can. Fight them off on the ground as long as possible. Don't let them get this planet. That's how you can help"

(But mom… you're hurt… I can't just…)

"GO Alex! Ithiell and I will be fine" Jade got up, a little shakily, and Michelle was suddenly on the other side of her, helping to steady her. Ithiell himself was being helped up by a lion and a wolf.

"It's all right sons. We'll be ok. Thanks for saving us, and for buying us the time we needed" He suddenly stood up to his full height, opening his wings pretty painfully, it seemed.

(DAD!!) Sean and Seth both cried in unison.

"I'm… ok. Jade?"

"Yep. I'm ready" She stumbled over to him, and put her arms tightly around him. He grabbed her, then flapped his wings and took off, towards the fighter which was ducking and weaving the shots from the crippled ship.

"Get out of here now! We'll be back when we can" Jade yelled.

(All right mommy! We love you!) Megan cried.

"I know, ditto!"

"Stay safe, all of you!" Ithiell yelled down.

While half of them were looking up at them, I was looking around for my dad. Where had he…

And then I saw it. The glint… his hand…

(NOOOOO!!!) I ran, and in seconds I was on him, knocking the gun from his hand and pinning him to the ground. He let out a loud 'ooof!' as I landed heavily on his chest. Then… he smiled at me.

"So… what are you going to do now Nicole Berenson?" Bikan asked me in my dad's voice, smiling with my dad's mouth. That evil little creep…

(Simple. I'm going to kill you)

"And how are you going to manage that? If you haven't noticed, I'm in your fathers head little girl. You want to kill me, you'll have to kill him first"

(I'll starve you out, then I'll rip you from my dad's ear and crush you under my feet!!)

He laughed "What makes you think you'll be able to do something like that?"

Then I watched, mesmerised, as his eyes turned yellow…

(Nicole watch out!!) Alex screamed, knocking me off my father. Seconds later, he was on my father. Or, at least, the orange tiger I knew as my father. It was a blur! Clawing, biting! Scratching each others faces off!!

(Alex no! That's my dad! Don't kill him!!!)

Another explosion rocked the ship, sending all of us trying to keep a foothold on the shaky ground. Seconds later, Alex was pinned under my dad, and the Yeerk called Bikan went in for the kill…

(NOT TODAY YOU WON'T! I'M SO SORRY DAD!!) I screamed, jumping and biting his neck, then jumping off before he got a chance to turn around and bite me back. He advanced towards me, even as the ground continued to rumble beneath our feet.

(EVERYONE!! Everyone… retreat! Pull back!) I screamed, my heart breaking in two as I looked at my dad.

(But…)

(Just go Elfangor! Everyone! Let's get out of here!) I backed off, then started to run, away from the ship. Thankfully, the others followed me. Even Alex.

(Nicole… I'm so sorry…)

(Shut up Alex. Just… shut your mouth for now)

He fell silent, as we continued to run away, and red beams shot by us… then… something big exploded behind us, sending all of us tumbling through and into the destroyed trees. When I was out of sight, in the underbrush, I demorphed. Soon, the others did the same. We continued on foot, as human kids… or aliens… on the other side of the treeline. All of us… we were all in shock… nothing would ever be the same again…

"Nicole?" It was Alex again. He fell in step beside me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Just to say… thanks, for saving my life"

"Yeah, whatever. All I know is they've got my father, and there is _no_ way I'm letting them keep him"

_**----**_

_**HAHAHA!! Got you on that one! Am I good, or am I good?**_

_**(bouncing off walls as I write this!) WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**_


	11. Lost little Animorphs

**hL? (I have no idea how you spell it) do you mean use the idea for 'children', or use my actual characters? Cause the 'children' of the Animorphs has already been used countless times. I just had an idea like that. **

**Alex**

We wandered on, barefoot, none of us really knowing where we were going. I don't think any of us even _cared_. We'd all seen the worst fates imaginable for our parents, and…

I was amazed no-one and nothing came to blow us up. We saw the fighter zip off in another direction after we left, but not the Yeerk ship. My guess was they'd disabled it. Hopefully.

But what I'd seen… Nicole's dad, Yeerked. My mother… looking like she'd cheated death… the injuries she had… it looked like something had hit the side of her head with a blunt object, because the blood caked the entire left side of her face… it was a wonder she was still alive… _was_ she? Had she died in the last… however long it had been since I'd seen her? And the others? How many of our parents had been captured? Yeerked? Tortured until they… until they…

"Look!" Seth cried suddenly, pointing upwards. We all looked up to see the _Karma_ beginning to descend towards us, but not too close to avoid landing on us. Then, out stepped my aunt. Phoebe. She ran towards us, a very solemn look on her face.

"I… I had a vision, while you… about them… I'm so sorry"

"Shut up" Seth hissed "Just… shut up and leave us alone"

I saw Sean grab his arm and start to whisper something in his ear, but Seth shook off his grip. The look in his eyes was deadly. I'd never seen him so… angry. But… I guess you could say I didn't blame him. I felt almost exactly the same way. Almost.

"I'm sorry. Did you… what happened?"

"We…" Elfangor took a deep breath then continued "We managed to fight them off. Probably… not enough to… make a… Aera!" he suddenly ran to his sister, and began to cry in her arms. She soothed him gently.

(With the help of what we considered to be the resistance, we were able to disable the ship, and destroy the land forces. We also aided in helping two members of the resistance to escape) Kay said formally, although I could tell he wasn't as confident as he once was.

"Were there more?" Toni asked suddenly.

"More what?" Phoebe asked.

"Did you see more of… of our parents? Are they all captured, or are some of them still free?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see much more than…"

"Don't lie to me!" Toni suddenly screamed, grabbing Phoebe's tattered shirt collar and lifting her up a little. Phoebe's face hardly registered shock.

"Toni, I don't think hurting her is gonna-"

"I don't give a shit Nicole! My father is the only family I have left! Stupid goddamn mother left me to… that sl… and… if he's dead, or… or Yeerked… I want to know. TELL ME!!"

"Toni!" Cody grabbed her from behind, forcing her to let go of Phoebe. I couldn't say I was glad though. I secretly wanted to scream my lungs at her myself. Evil little cockroach was using us…

"Let go of me Cody!" Toni spat "You don't know what it's like! You've got _both_ parents who love you like you're their-"

"Look, you're not alone as you think you are. You have us as well… remember that" he said soothingly, holding her as best he could from behind, her arms thrashing wildly. Finally… and this surprised all of us, even me… she turned around and let him hug her, digging her face in his chest. Then, she cried. Toni, of all people, actually cried. It was terrifying to see.

I turned my gaze away from them, a little embarrassed, and looked up at the hatch. In the shadows, I saw a small glint of brownish-blond hair. Dustin. The guy who we met just after Phoebe. And he looked ticked. I guessed he and Phoebe had some sort of more-than-friendly bond going on. I could have been wrong though, after all, what I'd just seen and done… my mind was all a mess at that moment.

"Come… come on all of you. We… we can get you separate quarters for the night, ok? I think you all need some space" Phoebe said haltingly, looking more embarrassed as she looked and Cody and Toni, who were still very close. Cody's hand was on her back, and I could tell she was gritting her teeth, trying to stop herself from crying. Now _that_ was the Toni we all knew.

Blindly, we let Phoebe lead us all to individual quarters, and for the first time in almost two months, I actually had some privacy.

_**---------------------------------------------x----------------------------**_

Well, turns out to actually _get_ our 'privacy', a whole lot of scientists and stuff had to be kicked out of their rooms. I didn't mind. Frankly, I didn't care. I just sat on the bed, and put my head in my hands for… well, I don't really how long I stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. My head was throbbing, and even though I knew I needed sleep, I just… I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me.

I kept going over the past days events. Sure, shape-shifting to tiger was cool when you just had your buddies around, but in actual war… I'd lost myself. Animal mind or not. I just… I wanted payback. And then the thing with Nicole's dad… and Nicole, being so unbelievably cold… it was just too much to take in at once.

And what about my dad? Was he all right? And… the rest? Who had been turned, and… who hadn't? That was the real question. You couldn't trust anyone anymore…

Could I trust my mother and Ithiell? Were they just playing a part? Or… were they actually warning us? I couldn't tell. No one could, according to what dad once told me.

Finally, I flopped down on the bed, grabbed the pillow, stuffed it over my face, and screamed and swore blue murder. I could've kept going like that for a full hour, but after a while… you kind of need some air.

I pulled the pillow off my face, and just lay there taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself. It didn't seem to be working very well though.

I stuck the pillow behind my head, and just lay there looking up at a blank ceiling for god knows how long. I think I might have slept, I don't know, but when I woke up something was beeping.

I bolted up, and realised it was the door.

"Come in" I said in a croaky voice, brushing my hair back with one hand. The door slid open and Megan stepped into the room, wearing the clothes we'd all left here the other day on. I did too, and I was glad I had. The room somehow felt so cold now…

She looked at me, pleading and guilty, like she used to when she had a nightmare and woke me up when we were little. I smiled, and patted the bed beside me. She came and sat down gingerly, looking up at me. She was scared, and she wanted me to help her get rid of the fear.

I know what you're thinking; telekinesis or something. Well… let's just say that after a while, brother and sister don't need words. And the look in her eyes told me everything.

I put my arms around her and hugged her. She reacted immediately, digging her face in my chest and bawling. Her own arms nearly squeezed the life out of me, but after a while you get used to it from her.

So I hugged her, wishing I could make my own fear and worry go away as easily. Not long after, there was another… well, beep… at the door.

"Yeah" I called, sounding more like myself, despite the fact that Megan was still holding on like a vice. Turns out, twins _do_ think alike. Michelle came in, looking a little surprised at first, but then smiling and nodding, coming all the way in and letting the door shut behind her.

"Hey. I… uh… was hoping I could talk to… but Megan's… is she…"

"Look, it's what I'm here for" I sighed, and she sat on the other side of me.

"Alex, do you think… do you think they made it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore"

"He thinks moms been Yeerked" Megan said, surprising both of us. She sniffled a couple of times, then pulled away from me.

"Alex? You can't be…" I cut Michelle off.

"I am serious" I said curtly "We don't know if they were telling the truth or not. I could have been just a lie, a…"

"Alex, our mother was beaten to a pulp! I don't think even a Yeerk would go as far as to…"

"What if they did it before she was Yeerked? See, you never know what clever plans these Yeerks have up their sleeves" Megan said, surprising me again.

"Meggs, when did you get so intuitive?" Michelle asked, looking like she was about to fall over from a heart attack. I wasn't far behind her. What Megan said… it was true. You never knew…

"No" This time, I actually surprised myself.

"What?" Megan and Michelle both said at the same time. For a split second, it sounded creepy.

"That's just stupid. They have to go to… they _went_ to the fighter right? To allies. And our parents are all smarter than that, and so are the Chanaibens. They'd check if they'd been Yeerked or not. And they'd hold them until they knew for sure. I mean, you don't come out of a Yeerk ship and _not_ be thought of as a hostile"

"Megan? I think our brother's actually smart"

"Michelle!" I chided, punching her playfully. She pretended to be really hurt, then punched me back. Megan shook her head.

"You two" she said, but smiled as she did. Then she tickled me. Actually _tickled _me! I tickled her back, but found I was outnumbered. It soon became like a mini 'tickle-rumble' between the three of us.

Eventually, we all gave in, and just lay on the floor (because that's where we'd ended up) and just tried to recover, laughing the whole time.

"It's your fault" Megan gasped, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey! You started it Ginger Meggs!"

"Ginger! Hey, I resent that!"

"I agree. All you need is hair dye and the freckles. _Totally_" Michelle said, looking at me and laughing. I laughed with her. Soon, it started to hurt a little.

"Stop it! Laughing… laughing this much _hurts_" Megan said, still laughing but holding herself a little.

"Didn't stop you from getting me now, did it?" I replied, fighting back more insane laughter.

"Well, you deserved it!"

"And how did I deserve it?!"

"I-" Then came a knock on the door. An _actual_ knock. We all struggled up, the giddy feeling leaving us.

"Come… come in"

The door slid open, and in stepped Nicole. She looked angry and determined.

"Nikki? What's…"

"Meeting in my quarters in one hour. We need to talk about this"

"Nicole, I don't…" but it was too late by then. She left, and the door slid shut behind her.

"Holy heebie-jeebies! What was all that about?" Megan said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I don't know. But I'm… she's not going to keep on like this. I won't let her self-destruct"

"Neither will I" Michelle added, looking at me and winking.

"Yeah. I guess… in an hour we find out what she wants"

**Sorry if this chap was boring. I just thought I'd show you a bit of family love between these three characters. Hope you liked it though…**


	12. Nicole's decision

**Seth**

I paced my room, seething with barely controlled anger. I just couldn't stop myself; I was peeved to the core. Everything I had just seen.... everything I had _done_... I felt sick to the stomach.

I knew Phoebe was using us. I _knew _it. Didn't give a _damn_ about us...

Before I knew it, I was clenching and unclenching my fists, as well as grinding my jaw like I used to when someone picked a fight with me at school. If Sean hadn't been there with me each time.... I would have done something I knew I'd regret later on.

But this... how could _anything_ compare to this? I… my father was attacked savagely, by the bodies of his own friends! People he _trusted_ and held dear.... now, they were working for the enemy. Yeerks... I wanted to kill each and every one of them with my bare hands!!!

Before I knew it, there was a beep at the door.

"What?" I snarled, then the door opened and Sean stepped in. He looked.... well, he didn't seem as angry as I was, which just made me feel even _worse_....

"I know what you're afraid of Seth. I am too. But beating ourselves up about it isn't going to help us" He said firmly. That's when I lost it. I grabbed Sean's shirt collar and rammed him up against the nearest wall.

"Aren't you the _least_ bit worried about them. For all you know.... for all _we_ know.... mum could be _dead_. And you're here... telling _me_to _calm down_?! You should be more upset about this than just lecturing _me _about...." I never got to finish, because at that moment he grabbed my arms, twisted them around, turning me around, then body slammed me and sending me crashing to the ground with a loud 'oof!'. Before I could get up and throttle him, he sat on my back. Just sat on me! His legs pinned my arms to the ground, and from where he was sitting, my legs were useless.

I screamed and swore and 'carried on' as Sean put it for about a full ten minutes, before I gave up and started fighting for breath, the anger in me almost completely burned out.

"Had enough?"

"No"

"All right then. I won't let you up until you're calm"

"Get off me Sean, before I decided to..."

"To _what_ Seth? Shift? Sorry, but I'll just shift with you, and neither of us will come out the better from it"

"Since when did _you_ get all philosophical and crap?"

"Since my brother decided to go AWOL on me"

"I'll show you AWOL once I…"

"Seth? I'm not letting you up"

"All right, all right" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, knowing on some level that Sean was right. I might have been the daredevil, but Sean was the one who knew how to use _what_, and_ when._ He knew what I needed right then, and he was doing everything he could to calm me down.

Finally, when he was a hundred percent sure I _was_ calm (and not trying to trick him) he let me up, and we both sat on the bed. I sat on the left side, he sat on the right. We weren't facing each other, but then again the two of us never really needed to look at each other to know one another's facial expressions to certain things.

"What if she's dead?" I asked him, looking at the door.

"I don't know Seth. I.... I don't want to think that, at least not just yet"

"But you can't deny that it could have happened"

"I'm not, I just... I don't want to give up on her, and in fact any of the parents, just yet"

"I hope dad's ok"

"Yeah"

I smiled "Hey, if we get through this, and… and ever make it back to earth... why don't we have a party?"

Sean laughed "You're on bro"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" I said, and I found that it was Nicole.

"Nikki! What's the ma-"

"Meeting in one hour in my quarters. Any later and I'll slice you ears off" With that, she turned and left Sean and I to stare at each other and shrug.

_**----------------------------------------x--------------------------------------**_

So, we met Nicole in her quarters. All of us. Even Kay.

It felt a little crowded to me, but I just leaned against the wall and tried not feel like it was closing in on me. The room, I mean. Past events made me sort of jumpy and panicky about the room.

"Well, now that we're here Nikki, want to tell us _why_?" Cody asked, folding his arms against his chest. I noticed he and Toni weren't far off. She still seemed a bit edgy and not like herself, but she was trying not to let it show too much.

Nikki, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, now looked up at all of us. The look in her eyes made me shudder inside.

"I have a plan. And I don't care how many people in this ship we have to knock out to do it. We're going through with this, all of us"

"Uhh… want to tell us exactly what this plan _is_ before we run off into certain death?" Megan asked, rolling her eyes. A sharp look from Nicole stopped her.

Nicole took a deep breath then continued "To take out the Blade ship once and for all"

"Say _what?_ Nicole, have you lost your _mind_??" Michelle cried, and Nicole shook her head.

"I'm serious guys. The Blade ship is the Yeerks weak point, and I want it gone. Destroyed. Whatever"

"She's right" I said, the reality hitting me like a speeding train "The Blade ship started this invasion, and to me it seems it's been on the map a lot since then. We take that out, then who knows what might happen to the invading forces?"

"Okay, reality check here" Cody spoke up, rubbing his forehead "Seth, you said that thing was massive, right? Much bigger than the ship we.... than the ship that the resistance destroyed?"

"We helped stop it" Megan muttered.

"Now how, tell me, _how_ the freakin' _hell_ are we supposed to take that down? The only defences we have are morphing and shape-shifting, and only maybe a weapon or two if we beg for it"

"Which will be like slapping a croc with a fly swatter to kill it" Elfangor put in.

"Right. Not to mention the fact that this ship probably couldn't take _us_ on in a fight, and that's really low in my opinion"

"Well, I didn't say I was _finished_ now, did I?" Nicole snapped, looking at Cody. I frowned, but shut up anyway.

"Ok then. I've talked to that guy Dustin at length, and... and he told me there's a chance they've found an old, small, Andalite cruiser in the wreckage. It's a bit bent out of shape, but they think they can fix it"

"You're getting somewhere with this, but the problem is I don't see _where_" Toni said, and when Nicole gave her death stares she just shrugged and ignored it.

"My _point_ is" Nicole went on "Is that we can use that to help us take down the Blade ship"

"So what, we just ask them to hand us over the...." Nicole cut Alex off.

"No. We don't. We steal it from them when they're finished fixing it up"

(I do not understand) Kay said.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I am _sick_ of that.... of Phoebe and the others controlling our every movement. I feel like a pawn, and frankly, I'm sick of it. If we're the only hope this damn planet has, then I say we start making our own decisions"

(Nicole, I do not think that is wise, to…)

"Look, are you with us or not Kay?" Nicole snapped, and he fell silent. It was a tense moment, before he bowed and said,

(I will regard you as my temporary Prince. Or…Princess. I will follow you, until you tell me otherwise)

This seemed to make her feel better. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Thankyou Kay. Now, are we all in this, or not?"

"I'm in" Elfangor.

(I must go for my brother's sake) Aerionna.

(You will need someone to guide the vessel. I will do so) Kay.

"Let's go kick Yeerk butt" Toni.

"I'm with her. They'll pay for coming here" Cody.

"I'm in" Michelle.

"Me too" Megan. More reluctantly than her twin.

"Well, I have to keep an eye on these two" Alex laughed. To me, I knew it was fake.

"Might as well" Sean, sighing like it was all so hard. That just left me.

"Well?" Nicole said as they all turned to look at me. I tensed a little, but then I remembered....

"For mum and dad, I'd do anything. Let's go kick butt, and send the Yeerks packing"

Nicole smiled, satisfied.

"Good, then it's settled. The moment they have that ship fixed Kay, tell us. Because after that, there's no going back"

**Okay, I know. Bor-ring! **

**Give me a break but! It's bloomin late and I've had a hard day! Hey, I'm saying bloomin, so I _must _be tired! **

**I promise, I'll try to make my next chappie more interesting! Just review, pleeeeeaaasssseee!!! Muah, thankyou! **

**People who review get a choc-chip cookie! (Don't you just _lurve_ chocolate?!)**


	13. Stealing a ship

**FanFan Fan(sp?) thankyou! You get TWO cookies!!**

**LittleMidgett; coool chappies! Too bad about the lack of reviews on ours... (sad face). And i'll write a new chappie as soon as i possibly can.**

**Hopefully this chappie wont dissapiont anyone...**

**Michelle**

I peeked around the corner, since I was the smallest one of the three of us.

"There's a guy.... uh, or not. He just disappeared down a corridor" I whispered as I stuck my head back in.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Seth began to step out, but Cody grabbed his arm, hauling him back in.

"Not yet, if we get caught...."

"Shh! Someone's coming this way!" I ducked back behind the corner, watching as Cody mouthed 'bugs'. I sighed, closed my eyes and focused quickly on the moth I'd seen before. I shrunk rapidly. Beside me, I heard and sort of felt the others doing the same. When I was fully moth, I flapped my wings and took off the ground, flying over to the small corner that separated the wall from the ceiling. Seconds later, a fly and a cockroach joined me. Euuchhk!

"… should be finished by the end of next week. I don't know what the captain thinks she's gonna do with it though…" the voices wafted up to us as they stopped at the corner to talk.

"She's going to get into this battle, that's what she's going to do" Came Dustin's voice, leaping straight to Phoebe's defence. The other voice was a female's, and I saw the flash of red hair as she flicked her head to get it out of her eyes.

"That thing? Against a whole army? I don't think so…"

"Look, it's either that or we sit here while good people… from all races… die for us! Beside's it's not against a whole army. The Resistance will be with us, as well as the Animorphs and the shifters. I think even one more ship will do a lot of good in this war"

The woman nodded her head "Yeah, I know. But… what about the… the children? They're…"

"They've done a great deal, and they still will, but no one can possibly fight a ship, even if they can become animals"

(See? That's what we've been saying) I said privately to the two.

"They can still fight-"

"Oh please. They can only fight things on land, and that seems pretty meagre to what a fully powered ship can do"

(If they want someone to show them what we can do…) Seth snarled, but let the threat hang in the air.

"Well, whatever happens Dustin, I hope we can do something… all of us… and make it count" she said.

"We will. _All_ of us. You can be sure of that" he said, then hugged her briefly, before walking off into the corridor we had just been in.

"Won't mom and dad have a cow if they knew?!" The girl yelled to him, and he turned and laughed at her.

"Yeah. Night sis, see ya" he called back, then turned, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off. The girl smiled, sighed, shook her head, then turned and continued walking in the corridor she had been. When we were sure they were gone, we dropped back to the floor, and all of us changed back.

"Well, what now?" I asked. The boys exchanged glances.

"Uh, well… let's do what we came here to do, and get the heck out of here" Cody said, then nodded towards the corridor Dustin and his 'sister' had come from. We walked down it, then turned another corner, until we came to one of the science rooms. Seth knocked on it three times, then waited. Seconds later the door slid open and Kay stood there.

(I thought you would not be able to get past the many people here. Come in, quickly, before someone sees you) he ushered us in, then shut and locked the door behind us.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

(I believe I have located where the enemies forces are situated. Here) he went over to what looked like a blue table, and suddenly there was a 3-D holographic version of the planet. There were little blue blobs here and there, a few green, and some red dots in bigger clusters than the other two. The blue and green ones seemed a little more spread out.

(This is a map of the planet. The red dots are… of course… the enemy. The Yeerks) he said the word 'Yeerk' with such distaste I had the feeling he'd had a long past with them (The green are the Andalite forces, the green, Chanaiben and humans. Orange are the Runchak. Apparently they are less committed to war than first thought)

It was only then that I saw the orange dots.

"Think maybe they've had more casualties than the others?" Seth supplied.

(Perhaps. The Runchak are as unpredictable as the rate my hooves grow. Sometimes they have seemed very loyal, other times…) he trailed off, and I understood what he meant. Despite the fact that I didn't have hooves that grew.

"Have the kept track of the Yeerks all this time?" Cody asked, looking closely at the hologram.

(Yes. I can show you the movements of the war for the last two and a half months, if you'd like)

"Show us" I said.

(I have sped the timeframe up, as to view this normally may actually take the…)

"You heard the lady Kay. Show us" Cody said, brushing his dirty blond hair back. His eyes, which were just like his mothers, stared hard at the small grouping of blue that weren't too far from us. They were mixed in with a small amount of green, and I guessed that was the War-Prince and his followers. _Hoped_ it was. They weren't too far from us. A few thousand miles, no more.

(Certainly) in seconds, we saw the whole thing like we were watching a three-minute movie. We saw the red dot land, the other red dots come out of no-where, making their way around the planet. The blue dots came to life, then quite a few green and orange (I'd been right about the Runchak) but all seemed to take heavy losses. The orange dots diminished quite quickly. But what I really noticed, was the fact that each time an orange dot vanished, there would always be that one red dot there. The first red dot on the land. Had to be the Blade ship! _Had_ to!

By the time it ended, all the dots were back in the places they'd started, and the lot of blue and green were still pretty close to us. A part of me wanted to just go to those dots and find out if mom and dad were all right, and the others… but, I knew I couldn't. Instead, I focused on the red dot, surrounded by a few others.

(Phoebe has informed me that within the next two weeks the Blade ship will be here) Kay pointed to another lake, surrounded by the biggest trees I'd ever seen. The only trees untouched by the war, I saw.

"Another Yeerk pool?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

(Perhaps. But it also seems to be on neutral ground. Also, it seems to be slightly on a hill, so this may provide a tactical advantage for them if they do take that part over)

"Uh… how? Their ships…"

(If they set up their forces here, on neutral ground, they will be able to attack from an angle the resistance might never expect. They may also be able to protect the pool, and keep it hidden)

"Not to mention that if they put even one Yeerk pool on this planet, their foot will be in the door and it's all over" Cody said, and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"The minute that ship is repaired, come get us" Seth said.

(I can assure you, I will)

_**-----------------------------------x------------------------------**_

As you've already figured out by now, I hated waiting. And those next four days nearly killed me.

We'd been moved back to the underground home. Since they needed all the space they could get. The crab-thing, and in fact a lot of funny-looking machines like it, had started scouring a big area, trying to find whatever scraps of things they could use. Phoebe had told us to wait until she knew for sure what we could do. They already had a few people protecting the lake where we had been. Apparently that ship the fighter destroyed was still there, and they were using it to their advantage.

But, of course, Nicole wouldn't stand for it. None of us would now. There was just too much at stake now, and we knew we couldn't let that Blade ship take over that lake. Or, in fact, get anywhere near it. The second that Andalite cruiser thingy was fixed, we were off. We'd take it, and save the day.

Or so Megan kept telling me night after night. After a while, I sort of believed her.

Nicole distanced herself from us, and Toni actually ended up taking one of the spare rooms. After a lot of 'duh's, we kind of spread ourselves out a bit. Megan and I still shared a room, and so did Sean and Seth, but everyone else had their own rooms. Even Elfangor and Aerionna.

When the time came, we were all ready for it. Even Megan, believe it or not. Kay told us the Blade ship had started to move, but was being very subtle about it. It would move, then stop, then move again, then stop again. I kinda got the feeling something was wrong with the ship. Either that or they were just taking their sweet time cause they knew they had it.

So, on a fairly cool night, we took off towards the cruiser. It had been brought over, next to the big bulky ship _Karma_, and I have to say it didn't look too bad either. The beautiful kind of blue, the shredder arched over the back like an Andalite tail… the fact that I knew it could fly…

We headed towards it, and Nicole whispered for us to morph when we were hidden behind a half-wall, no more than about ten metres from the ship.

"No" Alex said softly, and Nicole snapped her head around to look at him.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said not yet. We need to figure out how many people are on that thing before we go charging in it, ready to kill"

"Look, if we morph… and shift… now, we might be able to scare away…"

"Nicole, he's right. I know what happened to your dad sucks, and I can't say I don't feel the same thing, but we don't need to go in there looking for blood from people who have done nothing but help us" Elfangor said, and it looked like she was about to pound him one. But she sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded.

"All right. But three people, maximum, can go in there. Michelle, Seth, and Aerionna" She darted an accusing look at Alex "Go small, and don't let anyone think of you other than some animals that wandered aboard the ship, all right?"

"Chanaiben animals, I'm guessing" I said. She nodded.

Immediately, Seth went _Chudnit_. Aerionna went something simular. A creepy kind of pinkish-orange bird with two sets of wings. Not to mention two heads as well. It was… I don't remember the name of it, but watching an Andalite turn into that is more than a little disturbing.

I however, decided to shift to something I'd seen before. I'd actually made this thing a pet, cause it looked so sad, and it seemed to like companionship. It was a weird mix between a dog and a cat. It had cat claws, but a dogs muzzle, and big sad brown-blue eyes. It had a fluffy little tail that curled around and it looked like a little puff-ball on the back. It was called a _Higni_. I know, it sounds like someone hiccupping. But it was adorable, and as I crouched there with the others, I knew it was wandering around the underground home, all alone. I hoped my little _Higni _would be all right…

The blue-streaked green fur sprouted, and I started to shrink. I pictured the eyes, nose, tail… and soon, when I opened my eyes, I saw the world differently. Freaky kind of world. All the colours seemed reversed. Like Toni's hair… it was pure white. And Cody's usual pale face was completely black. Not to mention the red-pink leotard Megan was wearing looked more like a dark and light blue blended together. It was… unusual, to say the least. I was glad I didn't see the world upside down. Brrr, that would've made me dizzy!

"Go on then! Hurry" Nicole hissed, picking me up and putting me down in the right direction. I was about the size of a one month old Pomeranian. I was tiny.

Ahead, I saw Seth enter, chirping his echolocation. I flipped my big bat-like ears forward, then trotted towards the hatch, acting just like the _Higni _had been. Curious, but not too curious, just in case whatever I was curious I was about was dangerous. I walked up the hatch, having a little trouble because it was so steep, then opposite to where I'd seen Seth go. Behind me, Aerionna followed, until we reached another small corridor. She went off that way without a word, and I continued on, until I reached what looked like an engine room. Lots of things that hummed and looked very important. I decided not to try my look at touching them.

There was one person there, and when she saw me she let out baby coos and picked me up, cuddling me. I let out a small mewl (yeah, they sounded like cats too) and struggled a little. She let me go, but patted me a little more. It felt so good…

(Guys! I'm on the… well, I think it's a bridge… and I'm getting chased! This guy _really_ wants me outta here!)

(I have checked the storage bays, and the few small rooms they have here. There is nobody. Although, the grass in the other room looked good…)

(Later Aerionna! We don't have time for that!) Nicole spat, suddenly making me realise she was in morph (How many people are on that ship?!)

(Michelle?) Aerionna asked.

(Someone in the engine room…)

(Then I have surmised there is a total of seven people on board)

(Yah! All right already! I'm getting out!) Seth yelped, as Nicole said,

(Wait a second, I thought you said there wasn't anyone in the rooms)

(No, but I activated a computer console and found that three are crawling in the small shafts…)

(Hey! That's a live wire!)

(… and two more are in the captains' quarters. It appears they may not leave that place for a while) Aerionna sounded a little embarrassed.

(A broom! Oh of all things! Bah! Not so close…) Seth's yelping cut through all of us.

(Seth, get out of there!)

(But I _am_ out! I'm almost at the door, and he's still chasing me! For the love of… this guy must really _hate_ bats!)

(All right. Lead him out. We'll knock him out when he comes out)

(But _not_ kill) Alex added, and I knew the tension between the two was probably rising with each second we were here.

(All right, if you're doing that… I might as well find a way to lead this woman out there, all right?) I asked.

(Sure. When _I _give the ok, all right?)

(Yup. No probs) I rubbed myself against the woman's legs, and as she crouched down and patted me some more, I heard the others as Seth finally reached the door.

(I'm out! Yaaaaaah! Hey!)

(Alex, now!)

Seconds later…. (All right, he's down and out. Will be for a while)

(Ready Michelle?)

(Yup) I mewled some, more, then dove towards the door, turning back and mewling again at her.

"What is it? What's wrong little kitty?" she asked, and I had to resist the temptation to yell at her and tell her I _wasn't _a 'kitty', and instead bolted out the door. It sort of felt like I was strapped to the underside of a race car or something. ZOOM! This little _Higni_ could move!

"Hey wait!"

Whoops! Had to wait for the woman. I slowed down, turned, did something that sounded like a little yip, then took off again, this time at a slower pace. I know she was following. I felt her rushed footsteps under the grass that seemed to carpet a lot of the ship. Well, the engine room didn't have it.

I did the turn-and-yip thing a few times, before I finally reached the door. Then, I bolted.

(Get ready!)

(Now!)

Seconds later, I heard a 'whump!' and something went down. I turned to see Sean, a fully grown lion, had jumped her from the side, then as I watched, hit her across the side of the head. It wasn't hard, but I could tell she'd be out for a bit.

We repeated this process with each of the people, before we finally boarded the ship, with Kay and Aerionna taking the ship up and away from the other ship. They shut the hatch, and both of them worked for a minute, before Kay announced which way we needed to go. Finally, we made our way out of the area, away from the _Karma_.

Not to mention away from the seer I only knew of as my aunt.


	14. Facing the inevitable

**LittleMidgett; hope you're all ok. Stay safe, and tell ur bro to get beta soon.**

**And about the flying pen, it's one with JAWS!!! MHAHAHAHA!!! (chomp chomp)**

**As you can tell, I've lost it. Wait, no, I never had it in the first place. **

**Everyone; if anyone has any suggestions for this story please feel free to tell me. **

**Elfangor**

Well, the ship was bigger than I expected it to be, inside. I guess the Andalites had made adjustments to their cruisers. It had four individual quarters inside, an engine room, a small storage and spare parts room, a small sickbay, and a fairly decent sized bridge.

I'd never really been inside an actual ship without my parents before. Well… the kind like this, anyway. Fighters, cruisers, battle ships… stuff like that. And I'd only had simulation flights when I was being trained by my mother or father. Mostly my father though. And I'd been on the battle ship he owned, called the _Intrepid. _I was fairly young when I'd first witnessed an Andalite fighter destroy a rogue _Kipnal_ ship almost effortlessly. The _Kipnal_ had an agreement of some sort with the Andalites, and this ship had destroyed it by playing chicken. I was amazed, watching the two ships, still fairly unaware of the stares I'd been getting from my fathers crew, and the fact that he was waiting for them to say something about me.

Someone did once. I remember it so well. I must have been at the human age of nine or ten.

(Elfangor is not a fit name for a _changeling_) One of them whispered to another at the docking bays as I passed with my father and the tactical officer (called Ovatt) in tow. In seconds, my father had rounded on him.

(Did you say something warrior Galaf?) my father asked threateningly, bringing his face close to the Warrior, who shrank back only slightly. This guy was too proud, I'd seen it in his eyes.

(Yes War-Prince Aximili. I said your son is a no good changeling who does not deserve the name of such a great Prince such as Elfangor) he didn't back away, and within seconds my father's tailblade was pressed against Galaf's throat. He simply looked at him mockingly.

(Do not speak of my son as if he were nothing more than space junk! He was named appropriately, in honour of my brother. If you do not start treating my son with more respect, I will make sure I will leave more than one little mark on your worthless neck!) Father snarled, pressing his tailblade deeper and causing blood to seep out. The warrior's eyes widened, and slowly he nodded. I guess having a tailblade pressed hard against your throat kind of makes you back off a little. Especially when the threat comes from a higher-ranking officer.

But now… now I was practically alone. And I was afraid I wouldn't live up to my name. I guess in a way I'd kind of been a disgrace so far. For one thing, I wasn't an Andalite. Well, in my natural state I wasn't. Secondly, I could never live up to a legacy made by the great Prince Elfangor. If it hadn't been for him, going to Earth when he did, and giving the original Animorphs the morphing power, I didn't think any of us would be alive. Or… or that the human race would still be free enough to go on.

I walked along the now empty corridors as I thought this, gloomy thoughts, as well as the fear I'd had before our first fight, welling deep within me. I needed my sister then.

I knew she was on the bridge, since only she and Kay knew how to control the damn thing. I also needed to talk to her about our mother. If… maybe even when… it came down to it, would she or I be able to kill her? To set her free? I didn't know.

We were moving very slowly in the fighter, cloaked, so that no one could possibly pick us up on their sensors. After all, we were going into the heart of the battle, and if even one Yeerk vessel picked up a blip of us, we'd be dead within seconds. This, as you could guess, did not improve my mood at all.

We were moving towards the lake, since Nicole decided once we were on this ship, that that's where we'd intercept them. Although, past that, she didn't have a plan. Toni kind of stormed off after she was told this, and Cody went after her. Soon, everyone else kind of left Nicole in a simular way. Even me. Since then, we'd all been wandering around the ship, not sure what to do until the time came. All of us had the… oh what was the human term... the jitters. None of us could even think of sitting still for an instant, even though we knew we should be saving our energy for the fight ahead. The fight that could turn the tables for us.

Where was I? Walking… gloomy… oh yeah, that's it.

I walked towards the bridge, and was about to turn the corner, when I saw an amazing sight. I quickly ducked behind a console, watching silently.

Aerionna and Kay were looking at each other with all four eyes, and I'm sure they were talking privately. I saw Aerionna bow her head a little, then when she lifted it Kay was smiling at her. Then, they kissed like Andalites do. They placed a hand on each of their cheeks, and held it there for a minute. Their main eyes closed, and their stalk eyes began swivelling around again. It almost made me gag. Good thing I didn't. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want to ruin the moment for them.

Yes, me, the little Chanaiben brother. I didn't. Why? Honestly, I thought it was sweet for the two.

When they finally stopped being all lovey-dovey and turned back to the controls, I decided to come out and announce myself.

"Hey guys" I said once I was in a position where it looked like I'd just come through the door. Aerionna looked flushed.

(Elfangor? What… how long… have you been spying on me?) She said turning around to face me as I reached her. I shook my head.

"No. I just came in. I wanted to talk to you…" Then I smiled a little "But if you want me to go and leave the two of you alone…"

(No, no. It's all right. Was there something you needed?) Kay asked, looking about as embarrassed as my sister.

"Hmm… now that I think of it… no. I just wanted to know if you knew what was going to happen when we got there"

(Well… Nicole came and discussed it with us not long ago. She has decided we will wait at the lake, then… as she says… pounce on them. Hopefully disable the ship long enough for the rest of you to get in. I will continue to keep the ship occupied, in hopes that they will believe this is simply a lone ship trying to fight them. Once you are inside, you may find your parents… if any others are still there… and get them. Aerionna will be able to find a means to permanently disable it)

"How?" I turned to her, unable to keep a smirk from my face.

(I have been working on a virus, yet if this does not work I will merely take out the engine room in-)

"Don't you mean 'we' sis? I mean, after all, we're all in this together. I'm not letting you do something so dangerous alone" I said slipping my arm through hers and resting my head gently on her slender shoulder. She pulled back, and instead looked straight into my eyes.

(Elfangor, no. I need you to do something for me though)

"What?"

(Find mother. And… and make sure they do not have father. I need you to keep them safe. Can you do this for me?)

For a second I was stunned. Why did she want me to leaver her? Didn't she know…

But then I realised what she meant, and I nodded.

"Yes sister. I'll do everything I can to get them back. You can be sure of that" I said, and she hugged me.

(Thankyou Elfangor. And do not forget, this does not mean you are allowed to get yourself killed)

I laughed "I'll do what I can not to die. All right?"

_**----------------------------------------x---------------------------------**_

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the lake. We landed on the outskirts, careful not to be seen. According to Kay, the Blade ship would arrive in approximately an hour. We all walked out, and checked the lake. It was clear and beautiful, teaming with fish. I saw a _Kanti_ fish, a lot like a catfish, and pulled it out of the water with one easy swipe. Ithiell had taught me to do this when he let me come with him and his cousins here. I checked it over gently as it squirmed, making sure it was all right. It was. The two tails thrashed wildly, and the lungs slowly filled with air. I placed it gently back in, watching as it began to suck in water, and swam off at an amazing speed. I smiled, knowing we weren't too late to save this lake.

Nicole searched for good spots to hide, and Kay and Aerionna calculated where the Blade ship might land. The hill on the east side was out of the question, and so was the deep slope that led straight through the north side of the treeline. So that left either the west, or the south.

"Silly question again" Megan "How do we know it won't land _on_ the water"

After a few minutes of calculation, Aerionna answered.

(This lake is part acidic, although not to what you might think it is. Metals it corrodes within a matter of seconds, yet things like flesh and blood are immune. Watch) She stepped in, until her legs were almost completely submerged. Then, after a few seconds (and gasps and cries from Nicole and the others) she walked out, completely unharmed. Seth, continuing this demonstration by nodding at Aerionna, then pulling a twenty cent piece from his pocket. He flipped it into the water, and as we watched, with the humans in absolute horror, as the water practically ate the money within about two and a half seconds. Flat.

"Oookayy" Michelle began "No one go in there as a boat"

"We weren't going to" Toni muttered.

We set up positions, with me getting halfway into the water and submerging myself in it as a crocodile. The others morphed or shifted, all hiding in the places they'd least likely land. Kay went back to the ship, and I knew he'd cloak it as we waited.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a dark shape loomed above the water, fired at a small stretch of trees on the west side, and landed. There was no doubt about it; it was the Blade ship all right. Even though the sun was setting, and night was coming in fast, the Blade ship made night look grey. It sent shivers up my spine each time I'd seen it. Finally, the hatch opened, and out stepped a few Hork-Bajir, and to my surprise, a few Terinans. They piled out, beginning to surround the lake. I stayed hidden, only leaving my nose and eyes out of the water, barely moving.

The Terinans started speaking in their language to the Hork-Bajir, making me realise these guys were very old, and were probably the rouge Terinans I'd heard all about from Ithiell and my mother.

(Everyone, don't move. Kay, if you can hear me, get off the ground and start firing at the ship in about twenty seconds) Nicole said.

(Yes Princess) was Kay's response. I began to get agitated as two Terinans stopped near a stretch of trees where I knew Michelle was hiding in. They sniffed the air, then shook their heads and continued on.

Seconds later, there was an explosion from within the ship, and as I looked up as best I could I saw the Andalite cruiser fire again. Another explosion, and the Hork-Bajir and Terinans were looking around, then up at the ship. They began to fire, and it wasn't long after that, that the Blade ship began to fire. Red dracon fire barely missed the cruiser.

(Nice flying) someone said to him.

(All right. Everyone, attack!) All of a sudden the place came alive with roars and cries of the others. As I surged forward I saw Aerionna, now a cougar, take out a Terinan, then race off again. I bit the leg of a Hork-Bajir, throwing him into the water. He screamed in terror, making me realise the acid was eating his blades away. Probably for the better…

(Get to the hatch! It's closing!) Nicole screamed as there was another explosion. She darted in first, with Aerionna not far behind her. I raced along, nearly getting attacked by another Terinan, but Sean stopped him.

(GO!) He yelled, and as I continued to run I saw Michelle jump and take to the ramp, scrabbling up it with difficultly. I ran up next, with Seth hot on my heels. Alex and Cody managed to make it as well, just before the ramp completely shut. Toni, Megan and Sean were still out there.

(Will they be all right?!) Michelle cried as we ran through the empty hallways.

(They'll be fine. With Toni, they'll be just fine) Cody said as we continued to run.

(Split up at the next corner. I don't care who goes where, just find them! And whoever does, call us!) Nicole said. We split up into two at the next intersection, then split again at a corner. Soon, I just had Cody with me.

(Now what?) I asked Cody as he loped along beside me.

(I uh… guess… do you know how to hack computers like your sister?)

(Uh, a little. My mother didn't really…)

(Well, it's a start. We need to find someone, and soon) He said as we came across a few lone Hork-Bajir. They didn't see us until it was too late.

When we were done with them, Cody let us into a room. Surprisingly enough, it was someone's quarters. And they just happened to have a computer.

I shifted back, flexing my fingers, then walked over and started typing. I started slow, but soon sped up as I got the hang of it. Cody was watching the door.

"Well, I think I might be in. Now all I have to do is…"

(Stop right there)

I looked over at Cody. He looked at me.

(Wasn't me) he said, then we scanned the dimly lit room and saw a figure standing in the deepest shadows. As far as I could tell with my natural eyes, the figure was holding a gun. Or…

"They've got a Dracon beam" I said to Cody, who was now beside me.

(I kind of figure that part out) Cody muttered as he practically stood shoulder to shoulder with me. We both watched as the figure walked forward, and as he walked I noticed he didn't have feet, he had…

"Hooves" My heart suddenly stopped. I had a very bad feeling about this person, because I was almost sure of who it was.

(You do not think I was going to let you access the systems, did you?) the voice said nastily. I tried to focus on the voice, to prove myself wrong…

(Computer? Lights!) All of a sudden the room was flooded by blinding white lights. And as my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I knew I couldn't prove myself wrong. There was no mistaking the Andalite that was no in front of me, holding a Dracon beam pointed at my chest.

It was my father.

**Well, hope you like that. **

**I am _sooo_ mean, aren't I? **

**Oh well, don't worry. Next part should be up soon enough anyway (mehehe…)**

**This is fun, isn't it? FOR ME!! AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	15. Fight for family!

**Sorry it's been so long; I've been busy and I just didn't know where to take this next! Sorry! Good times ahead though!**

**Cody**

I stared in horror at the figure in front of me. I couldn't believe it. The War-Prince had been captured. Of all our parents, this was the one I didn't want caught. He knew too much, and he was the most reliable.

(Oh man. God Elfangor, I'm so sorry…) I looked at him and saw he was fighting back tears. It must have been hard to take; first his mom, then his dad.

"It's not your fault" he muttered, looking up at his father with the look of a hurt kid.

(So, here at last, my _son_) he sneered, and Elfangors face twitched in anger.

"Yeerk. You could never take my father willingly"

(Correct. Although, he was a fighter. Even now he fights to move his arm, to open his hand and drop my weapon, just to save you. But in the end, we always win)

"Wrong! _I_ will win, and destroy you Yeerk"

He laughed. That _creep_ laughed!

(You are so naïve Elfangor. Even your father thinks so)

"I know what he thinks of me. Nothing you can say or do will change that. Father, father I will free you, I can promise that"

He laughed nastily, looking at Elfangor like he was crazy.

(Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves. I say we wait for the right time, then get him)

Elfangor tilted his head, telling me he'd heard. Other than that he said nothing, besides stare at the Andalite in front of him that both was, and _wasn't, _his father.

(Now, which of you should I incinerate first? Ah, I know) he turned the Dracon beam on Elfangor, who tensed up a little. Then I saw the hand start to shake, and I knew the real War-Prince was fighting him.

(Now Elfangor!)

"Ahhh!" he screamed, running and leaping for the gun. He snatched it off him, then threw it on the ground then smashed it to pieces using his tail. His fathers own tail whipped forward, and Elfangor caught it in his own. There was a struggle, and for a little while it looked like Elfangor might win, but then his father seemed to get the upper hand.

And that's when a big gorilla hand came and slapped the side of his head, knocking him down and out. Elfangor let go of his tail, and backed up a little.

"Is he…"

(It's ok Elfangor. I just knocked him out for a bit)

"Now what? How do we get… the Yeerk inside his head?"

(I wish I knew. Maybe… hey! Hey Yeerk! I know you can still hear me!)

"What are you gonna do? Talk him out?"

(No. Threaten him)

"Let me then" Elfangor said, a new venom in his voice. He fell forward onto all fours, shifting back to crocodile as he went.

(This is your host's son, Yeerk. Get out of my father before I am forced to result to… extreme measures) he said, a tone in his voice I'd never heard before. It was dangerous. It was deadly. It was probably just the thing we needed for this 'fight'.

There was nothing. I checked both his ears, carefully moving his head a little to check his other ear. Nothing. I guess the Yeerk either didn't hear or wasn't coming out.

(I am warning you one more time Yeerk, get out of my fathers head or face the consequences. I know you know what I mean. You know everything about my father, and I guess you remember a little 'talk' he and I had when I was with him on the _Intrepid._ You remember that Yeerk? Do you? He told me what he wanted me to do if your kind ever came back, and if he was infested. You know what I'm talking about, and I'm right near his head, ready to do it. Are you ready to die Yeerk?)

(What! You're gonna kill him!) I cried.

(No other choice Cody. It's either he stays a slave, or he dies free)

(Wait! One more incentive) I moved close to Aximili's body, looking down at it. He looked almost peaceful.

(Yeerk, you can either be torn out of his head, or we can make a deal and put you somewhere safe until this fight is over) I looked around, spotting a small water bowl on the floor. He must have used it to drink. I placed it near the head and waited.

(What are you doing! We don't make deals with these… with these…)

(Shut up Elfangor. I know what I'm doing. Now, Yeerk, will you comply? I have the bowl of water here, waiting right near the left ear. Will you do it?)

There was a tense few moments, before I saw the something slimy coming out. I nearly gagged as it made a soft 'plop' hit the water. I carried the bowl over to a funny looking counter and placed it there.

(Well, that was easy. Now what?)

_**-x-**_

When the War-Prince woke up, he wasn't pleased. He became less pleased when we were practically ordering him around.

(Do you know who else has been captured?) I asked as we ran down the hallway to the storage bays. For a second it looked like he was going to knock me one, then decided against it.

(I do not know. I know for sure that Prince Jake and Rtaia have been made controllers. I do not know of the others)

(Well, that helps) Elfangor said sadly, but I knew he was overjoyed that his dad was back to normal.

(Where are the others?)

(Well, three are outside, doing what I don't know. The rest of us are somewhere on this ship. Nicole's plan wasn't exactly detailed) I told him.

Seconds later there was Dracon fire from behind us, and we ducked into the first door we came across.

(Storage bay) Aximili muttered as we looked around. It was dimly lit, and boxes of all kinds and shapes littered the floors and some had been stacked right up to the ceiling. Elfangor nosed a few boxes aside, and I helped as we moved further into the room.

I felt something was wrong then.

(Why haven't they come after us? I mean, they should be here by now, shouldn't they?) I asked looking at Elfangor then his father, who shrugged at me.

(I do not know. But I do not like it one bit) we moved further into the room, with me loping along and wondering how we were going to get out of the ship once we were done. The ship shuddered, and for a second I thought it had taken off. Then I realised Kay must still be firing every now and then. But he wouldn't… would he?

My mind was going a mile a minute. I hardly noticed when an empty box fell on Elfangor, and his father stopped to flick it off him with his tail. I kept walking, unaware of the dark figure looming beside me until it was too late.

Seconds later I was sprawled across the floor, my head throbbing, and watching as the grizzly bear beside me reared up on its hind legs, getting ready to bodyslam me.

Wait a second. Grizzly bear?

(Oh no) I moaned as I rolled to the side, and the bear hit with a tremendous thud.

(M-mom?) I watched as the bear got up, not quite believing my own eyes. Aximili dove forward, whipping his tail forward. But he was too slow, and the bear hit him full force, sending him flying across the room. Elfangor tried to chomp on its leg, but it just slammed a foot down on its muzzle.

(Elfangor!) I yelled as I barrelled into the bear, sending it sprawling. Man, gorillas are strong. I looked down at Elfangor. He looked ok. I hoped.

His muzzle was smashed to pieces, and blood was oozing out. Then, to my joy, he started shifting back.

(Good, keep going El-) All of a sudden, furry arms lifted me up, beginning to squeeze.

(Haven't I taught you _anything_ Cody? When you're in a fight _don't_ turn your back on the enemy)

(You… you didn't… teach me… anything you Yeerk! Ahhh!) I screamed as she squeezed tighter, and I found I could hardly breathe. The pain was incredible, and I was surprised she hadn't cut me in two. I tried to fight, but the harder I fought, the tighter she squeezed.

(I know everything about you Cody. Your strengths, your weaknesses… and I know you'd never hurt your mother)

(Not my mother, but I can definitely hurt you) I snarled, bringing my elbow forward, then putting as much force as I could into it, then ramming it back into her big bear chest.

She let me go, letting out a sound that almost sounded like an 'oof', and as I turned around, I saw her staring at me through weak bear eyes. Then, I watched as she shrunk, and soon standing in front of me was now my mother. My mother!

(You sneaky little bas…)

"Ah ah aaahh, manners son. You're not allowed to swear in front of adults"

(Don't you _dare_ lecture me you greedy little _slime!_)

"Why Cody, how can you say that about your mother?" she looked absolutely offended, placing a hand over her chest in mock sincerity.

"Because you're not his mother" came the voice, and I watched as a large metal pipe hit the back of her head, knocking her out. Then the owner of that voice stepped into view, and I couldn't help but demorph as I looked at him in wonder.

For a second I thought he might be a controller too, but what he did just proved he wasn't. He came and hugged me, patting my back in assurance.

"It's me Cody. Don't you worry about that" my dad said, pulling back then going over to check my mother. Or, more likely, the Yeerk-infested body of my mother.

(Tobias?) the War-Prince wondered as he stepped into view, and he and Elfangor soon joined our weird group.

My dad picked my mom up, then slung her limp body over his shoulder.

"It's me Ax-man" then, he smiled at me.

"Well, looks like we weren't the only ones to think of starting a fight with the Blade ship"

**The parents are back! Yipeeeee!**

**Happy, happy, joy joy! **

**But what will happen in the next chapter? Hmmm?**

**You'll have to wait to find out!**

**What I will say though? Toni, Sean and Meggs get to do some serious stomping! And so does everyone else! Hehe!**


	16. The worst news

**Toni**

(YEEEEHAAAAA!) I screamed, slamming my bulk into three Terinans that were trying to cut me up. They fell like bowling pins, and very soon there were three less Terinans to worry about.

(Take that you evil slugs!) I cried as I bowled over the four Hork-Bajir that were attacking Sean. I tossed one over my shoulder, laughing giddily.

(Toni, get a grip! We're not here to have fun!) Sean yelled, going and pouncing on another that was coming at him. He slashed its face, and it fell screaming in agony.

(You get a grip! I'm just making these creeps _pay_!)

(But not like-)

(Guys, shut up and let's do this!) Megan yelled, barrelling past me, foam flying from her muzzle as she bit a Terinan's arm off, then slashed a Hork-Bajir that was behind her.

For a girl addicted to fashion, she sure knew how to fight.

(I'm with her! For the parents!) I rammed a few more, tossing and stomping and soon Sean gave up and joined in. Soon, we'd finished the whole lot of them off, and looked up at the Blade ship. Kay had managed to knock one of the engines out, so it wasn't going anywhere for a while. But that still didn't mean it couldn't be deadly. Kay had barely gotten it out of firing range as the Blade ship made attack after attack on him. Then, he'd left us to deal with the dozens of Hork-Bajir and Terinans that had piled out of the ship just before the hatch closed. And trapped us outside.

(I hope they're ok in there) Megan sighed as we looked up at the ship.

(They're fine. Eight against a whole army? Easy _as!_)

(That's what you think Toni) Sean muttered as we finally decided to slink back into the bushes in case the ship started firing at us. I was surprised it didn't.

We shifted back, since none of us were in the best shape. I only had one eye (Phoebe had been right) and when I shifted back I was glad to know I had both eyes back. In fact, all my injuries were gone.

"Okay, now what?" Megan asked.

"Well, I say we try and get into that ship somehow" I said, wondering if I could smash through that door as an elephant. It wouldn't be easy, but I was sure I could do it.

"Yeah, but how? I don't think we could go in as bugs, and I doubt all of us pushing that door together would do a bit of good. And did I mention we don't have a handy alien around who can crack codes?"

"Who needs a code when you can smash?"

"Toni, I don't think you're thinking clearly. I _know_ your-"

"Shut up Sean. You don't know a damn _thing_!"

"I know more than you think I do Toni. Ok, so… we break through. But as what?"

"Think big and mean"

I looked at Sean. He hadn't said that. Then I turned around…

And saw my father smiling at me in the dim light.

"Dad!" I cried running and jumping into his arms. He hugged me tightly.

"It's ok kid. I'm fine" he said as he let go, and Megan and Seth turned to join us.

"How did you get out here?"

"I was supposed to cover the outside. Although, I don't know how I could do that. After all…" He trailed off, and shot quick glances at Megan and Sean.

"What? What is it?" Megan asked. My dad was about to answer, but Sean broke in.

"All right then. How many of you guys… our parents… are still free, and how many have been captured?"

At that moment there was a blinding light from behind us, and we turned to see the fighter from our last fight had returned, and was giving the Blade ship hell.

"Okay, that's my que" My dad suddenly started to grow, and we barely managed to step far enough away so we wouldn't be knocked over.

"Wait! How many?" Sean insisted, and my dad stopped growing and reversed it, sighing.

"Seven. Only four of us are free. Myself, your dad, Jade, and Tobias. The rest were captured after their first attempt to put a Yeerk pool in. I'm sorry"

He began to grow again, and I saw Megan and Sean were torn. Each had a parent free and a parent Yeerked. It was probably the worst thing that could ever happen.

"Wait. I'll help" I said to my dad, focusing on the elephant and shifting as well. Strangely enough, he had become an elephant too. We both stepped forward, away from the trees.

(Now, do any of you know how to become an elephant or a rhino?) My dad asked the others as they followed us out.

"I do" Sean whispered, then as I watched a horn exploded out of his nose. Soon, he was hundred pounds of rhino, snorting and pawing the ground.

Before either my dad or me could stop him, he charged at the door, hitting it with amazing force. When he backed up, looking a little dazed, I saw the massive dent he'd created.

(All right, back up. Our turn, then you can hit it again)

My dad and I broke into a trot, then a full run, lowering our heads just before we hit the door. Stars exploded behind my eyelids as I hit, and I felt the door cringe a little more. I backed up, shaking my head and trying to clear my vision.

I heard Sean screaming in my head, then the loudest crash and thump I'd ever heard, then nothing. Megan suddenly sounded hysterical.

"NO! SEAN NO!" As I started being able to see again, I saw Megan completing her shift to polar bear and ran towards the door, then through it!

No, the door had been knocked down and smashed to pieces! Sean must have broken through then kept going!

(Sean! Sean, stop! Wait for us!) I yelled as I shrunk to Cape Buffalo, then charged in after them. I knew my dad probably wouldn't be far behind me, but I knew both of them needed me now. They were unstable, and likely to do something they'd regret later.

So I called out, finding no one in the hallways I ran in, and panicked that I might be already too late…

_**-x-**_

**Sean**

I charged through the hallways, not wanting to believe what I'd just heard, but knowing it was true. My mum had been Yeerked, and I hadn't been there to save her.

I'd become a rhino, but had a lions eyes. I saw everything as clear as day, and had the brute force to knock out whoever I came across. And I did.

A few human controllers and a couple of Taxxons came into view, but before they could even cry out, their blood was all over the floor. Was I mad? Oh yes, I was mad all right. I almost understood Seth's anger at all this. But that's not why I was angry; I was angry because my father didn't, or couldn't, do anything to stop her from becoming one of them, and now she had an evil slug in her head, and…

She was now the enemy, and now I knew I'd have to destroy her if it came down to it. If I had no other option, I'd have to kill my own mother. The very person that gave me life to begin with.

I ran, not sure where I was going, but knowing I had to be heading somewhere. The halls had to lead somewhere…

I suddenly slammed into a door, barely aware of the pain when I hit. I backed up, then slammed it again. One more time, and I put all of the force I could into it. I fell then made a massive crash as it landed on the floor with my upper half on top of it.

I looked around, realising I must have made my way to the docking bay at the back. It had a lone bug fighter there, sitting silently in its bay. Sadly, no one else was here, and I turned my massive bulk around, ready to find something else to smash up.

Two Hork-Bajir came into view, and started firing their weapons at me. I backed up into the bay, trying to find somewhere to hide in the small space. A sudden howl and a snapping of jaws made me turn around.

A wolf was latched onto the arm of one, and the other was on the floor, perhaps dead. He was biting and yanking with all his strength.

(Hang on Seth!) I screamed, aiming my body that way and charging. He jumped away just before I hit, impaling the Hork-Bajir on my horn.

(Oh, yuk!) I shook him off, shifting back as fast as I possibly could and running back into the room. I threw up on the floor, suddenly realising what I'd done to two innocent humans as well. Seconds later I felt a hand on my back.

"You ok?"

"I… uh… yeah. I'm fine" I muttered getting up and turning back to look at my twin.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Me, Toni and her dad rammed the door til it broke"

"Whoa- you mean Toni's dad's…"

"Here? Yeah. But… Seth… I need to tell you… something…"

I stopped and froze stiff as I saw the figure coming out of the small fighter. Seth turned and saw her too. She smiled at us.

"Sean, Seth, oh thank goodness it's just you! I thought… well, I was hiding in here until I could find the others"

"Mum!"

"Mum, are you ok?" Seth started moving towards her, but I grabbed his arm.

"Sean, what the hell are you doing!"

"She's not our mother Seth. She's… she's been Yeerked"

"Sean, what are you saying? Of _course _I'm your mother!"

"Yeah Sean. Now would you let go of me?" Seth tried to pull his arm back, but I tightened my grip.

"No Seth. It's not her. Toni's dad told me only four of them are free. Him, our dad, Jade, and Tobias. The rest were Yeerked"

"You're lying!" the thing that was pretending to be my mother said. Seth looked at me, utterly confused. I stared straight into his eyes, and he looked right back at me.

Then, he nodded.

"All right. What do we do?" he whispered.

"Grab her, knock her out, and wait for that slug to die" I said in a low voice. He nodded again, and we both turned back to her. She looked back at us… and smiled in a way I knew our mum would never smile. I knew then that I'd been right.

"Get her!" Seth yelled, and we bolted towards her. She ducked, but I grabbed her arm as she sped past.

"Let go you troublemaker!" She snarled, trying to break free but Seth grabbed her other arm, holding on tight.

"Let go! You're… you're hurting me. Sean" She suddenly put on the 'mother' voice, and looked up at me with pleading brown eyes. I slightly let go a little, unable to resist the hurt in her voice. Seconds later she yanked her arms from our grip, running out the door.

"Don't let her go!" I screamed, running after her with Seth right behind me.

"Damn! I almost believed…"

"So did I. That slimy little slug is going to _pay _for that!" I snarled, rage suddenly burning holes in me. It was then that I realised I hated the Yeerks more than I hated anything else in my life.

And they were going to _pay_ for taking my sweet innocent mother from me…

**Okay, reviews please! More, more, more! Hehehe!**

**LittleMidgett; oh no! The stapler! AHHHH! (Runs and hits a wall)**

**Ouch! Hurtie!**


	17. Taking over

**Megan**

I'd taken off after Sean, but I had lost him at about the forth or fifth turn. Since then I'd run aimlessly, not knowing where I was going. I came across a few stray humans, and a few Hork-Bajir, but after taking out the Hork-Bajir the humans suddenly didn't seem to want to stick around to fight me. They'd run off, probably to warn the others.

But I kept running, in a strange daze. I couldn't believe my dad was… one of them. I didn't _want_ to believe it. Then again, this whole situation was unbelievable.

(It'll be ok. Mom will… and dad… oh god…) I stopped then, taking in deep breaths. I was probably close to hyperventilating, and my 'positive' attitude was lost. At that precise second, I knew everything was _not_ going to be ok. Ever again. I was in a war. I'd killed creatures that had no true control of their bodies, and I'd done it… I'd done it without even a hint of remorse. I hated, and I'd felt myself kill and thought _good, die!_ More than several times now.

Aerionna had been right the first time. We were kids, so what good could we do in this fight? Even with our newfound abilities?

Nothing. That's what.

I looked up, and found myself staring at a door. No, it was like double doors. Two massive, thick doors stood in front of me. And then I heard the voice.

"Don't move _canat!_ You are surrounded" All of a sudden I felt something pressed against the side of my head, and as I used my eyes to look around I saw twenty-something Hork-Bajir and Terinans, all with Dracon beams, all pointed at me. There was no escape. It was hopeless.

(All right, all right. I surrender) I muttered.

"No surrender! You all be rounded up and killed" the one who had the Dracon beam against my head said, and I just sighed. Of course. I didn't want to die, but I knew… no other way to go.

(Please. Make it quick) I closed my eyes, ready for the final burst of pain that would end my life.

"Sub-Visser! I told you, if you catch them, bring them to me!" Came another voice, and then the gigantic doors began to open. I backed up, with the weapon still pressed against my head, and the others lasers pointed at me.

Inside, I could see several Hork-Bajir and Taxxons working at their stations. None of them even seemed to flinch when the gigantic doors slammed into the sides of the hallway, making a horrendous crashing sound. I almost jumped. And I mean almost, as in if I moved more than an inch I'd be sizzled within milliseconds.

"Visser Five, I apologise" A human stepped forward out of the tight group. He seemed old enough to be my grandfather. But the look in those steely grey eyes told me that he wasn't one to mess with and get away without a scratch.

"You'd better apologise you snivelling wimp. Now, bring the prisoner in here. It's obvious they are one of the children sneaking around here, since no Animorph, or shape-shifter would be that careless" I didn't see the new voice that was speaking, all I saw was the Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. And I doubted they could speak like that.

Something was slammed into the back of my head to get me moving. I walked forward, too numb and low to do any more. I was trapped, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked onto what I now thought of as the bridge of the ship. It was larger than I thought, and I took a moment to look around. Then I saw something that made my heart stop. Or rather, some_one_.

(Daddy?) I whispered. He turned to face me, and the look he gave me turned my blood cold. It was a look I'd never seen before.

"No I'm not your precious _daddy_ you little twit! You will address me as Visser Five, if I ever wish for you to speak to me!" The tone was like a slap in the face. No, it wasn't my dad. It was the Yeerk controlling my dad.

(Oh daddy… I'll set you free! I prom-ah!) I was hit in the side of the head with one of the guns, and snarled in response, making the Hork-Bajir jump back as I snapped my jaws at him. The Yeerk, Visser Five, laughed.

"Oh it's you, isn't it? Megan, daddy's little girl. Daddy's sweet and innocent little girl who could do no harm intentionally. At least, that's what he _used_ to believe" he laughed again, and I turned towards him and snarled.

"Go ahead little girl. Try to kill me. I can assure you, you won't get five inches before you're turned into a pile of dust"

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Damn slug was using my father to fight me! And what was worse, I knew he'd win.

I couldn't kill my father. Even if it stopped Visser Five from doing something more horrible to the others.

(Dad… I'm sorry. I… I can't kill you. I don't want to kill you. And… I love you daddy) I whispered, looking straight into my fathers eyes. I knew, somewhere in there, he'd understand.

(Don't you _dare_ give up that easily!)

(Coming through!)

(Let's step it up a notch!)

Three voices, all at once, came to me and for a second I didn't recognise them. Then the roar from outside made me realise who they were, and seconds later a tiger, a cheetah, and a bull exploded into the fray, attacking and biting the Terinans and Hork-Bajir. Shots were fired, but all were just too slow.

(Come on Megan!) Nicole screamed, and seconds later I tore into the fray, something inside me igniting a rage, and giving me hope.

I bit and tore and attacked with everything I had, knowing I had to win for my friends. And my dad.

Two screams made me turn my head and see what had happened. Michelle had been hit in the side, and was shifting back as a Terinan pointed a Dracon beam at her head. And on the other side of the room I saw Alex was knocked out cold, a Hork-Bajir pressing a clawed foot on his stomach, levelling his own weapon at the tiger's head.

(NO!) I screamed, trying to get to him, but getting no-where. A Hork-Bajir slashed my eye deeply, then pressed a bladed wrist against my throat. I had no choice but to shift back.

(Don't you dare give up! NO!)

"Nicole, in case you haven't noticed, Alex is out cold, and Megan and I are human again. Give up, it's over" Michelle's tone sounded harsh, but I knew it was true. I fell into the depths of despair again, wanting to go to my brother and see if he was still alive. Maybe… maybe tell him he was a good big brother. Something corny, I guessed.

"Good. That's a good girl" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nicole demorphing, looking at me with complete hatred.

"Now, what shall I do with the four of you? Hmm, what a tough choice. Either kill you or… well, kill you!" He laughed again, making me just want to smack him one.

Another explosion rocked the ship, and Visser Five's face turned from cruel mocking to something like stony anger.

"Shoot that damn fighter, you fools! And the rest of you! Get back to your stations! I want that second engine operational NOW!" He slammed a hand on a console near where a Taxxon was, and I jumped. I felt a slight sting and a trickle of blood, and when I reached my hand up I knew it wasn't as deep as it could have been.

I saw the other Hork-Bajir and Taxxons vanish. Or, what was left of them. Soon, there was a total of about five guards watching us. The last had another Dracon beam on me in case I escaped from this guy.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Now, I just have to pick the order in which I kill you" Visser Five came to stand in front of me, then walked over to Nicole, then around to look down at my brother. He kicked Alex's limp form, making Michelle and I cry out.

He rounded on Michelle, looking he was about to knock her one, then seemed to decide against it. Then, he came back to stand in front of me. Too far away for me to reach out and attack him.

Like I could though.

"I might start with you first. After all, this 'Marco' character seems to have a high opinion of you. Daddy's little girl, you are. This will be wonderful. I can get rid of you, and knock down this arrogant S.O.B a peg or two while I'm at it. Marvellous!"

All of a sudden his hand shot up and grabbed his throat, and it looked like he was fighting himself.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her! I won-"

"You don't have a-"

"I'll fight you with everything I have before I let you take her!"

"Too late. You're-"

"You just watch and see-"

Then he straightened himself up, fixed his clothes, then rubbed his throat a little. Then, he smiled at me.

"Oh, don't you know? Hosts break through sometime, and they can get a bit of a handful if you don't beat them down once in a while. Not like this one was ever a problem"

"You creep!" I yelled, thrashing in the Hork-Bajir's grip. Another slice across my cheek made me stop in my tracks. My hand flew to my cheek, and I tasted my own blood. It had gotten close to the side of my mouth.

"Now don't worry, I'll take good care of your daddy's body after you're gone"

(No one touches my children) came the voice, and everyone on the bridge started looking for the source of that voice. Only I knew where it was coming from. And I watched as it grew from the floor in front of me.

When the Hork-Bajir that was holding me noticed it, he jumped back. So did Visser Five. It grew, and as it grew flowing chestnut brown hair sprouted from the top of its head, and disgusting fly wings retracted back into its body. Extra legs slurped back up into the still forming waist.

Finally, in front of me… stood my mother. Beautiful. Deadly. The only mother I could ever ask for.

"Megan, are you ok?" She turned to me, grabbing my arms. Then, she touched my cuts and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, we'll get that fixed up for you soon, okay"

"Ah, so it's Jade. The renowned shape-shifter. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you" The slug said in my fathers voice. Seconds later my mothers face turned hard and cold, and she spun around to face him.

"So, _you're_ Visser Five. What an honour it will be to finally destroy you"

"You can't destroy me. I'm your husband"

"No, you're not. Marco would never threaten his children, or let anyone hurt them without severe punishment"

"Wow, you're good. Really, very good"

"You don't know anything about me"

"Why, of course I do. Do you forget? I'm in here" he tapped the side of his head "I know everything he knows. And he knows plenty about you"

"I'm not talking about that. And no, not even he knows everything about me" Mom began to shift, and as I watched she became a white tigress. The change itself was beautiful, but I knew why she was changing.

(Megan? Go check on your brother) she said, and I did as she bid, barely ale to rip my eyes away from the shocking scene unfolding. Was… was she going to kill my father? _Could _she?

Alex was alive, and that was enough for me. The guards attentions were now on my mom, and were advancing towards her.

I swear to you now, I have never seen anything move as fast as my mother did then. One second she was standing still, almost a statue. Seconds later four of the five guards were on the floor, either howling in pain or deathly quiet. No joke.

"So, it's this game is it? All right then, I'll play your game" my dad, or the Yeerk pretending to be my dad, morphed. He became a polar bear, standing at ready.

The fight lasted only a few seconds, but when they broke apart they were both bleeding and looking furious.

(Not my best work, but good enough. Soldiers! Advance and take the bridge!) My mother yelled, and seconds later there was laser fire. Michelle and Nicole joined me on the floor near Alex, all of us ducking to avoid the beams of light as they shot by our heads.

(What the… what the _hell_ did you do Jade!) Visser Five screamed, looking like he was about to go AWOL.

(Told you, you have no idea what I'm capable of) she replied silkily as Chanaibens, and a few Andalites, came into the room. They had shredders and Jara guns. Each one of them waved them left and right, shooting any Taxxon or Hork-Bajir that dared to move.

(You… you didn't come alone…) Visser Five demorphed, looking deflated. My mother shifted back, then pulled something small out of her pocket and lifted it to her ear.

"Tobias, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" came the voice.

"All right. Bridge is secure. We'll hold this position until you've gotten the rest"

"Affirmative. I uh… I mean… yeah, ok"

"All right, Jade out" she turned and made her way over to us, kneeling down beside me and Alex, patting the top of his head. In her place was an Andalite guard, who made the War-Prince look puny. And let me tell you, it's hard to make him look weak.

He aimed the weapon straight at Visser Five.

"You… you did this! You… tricked us!"

"Well… yes" my mom suddenly broke into a grin, but that was lost when Alex started to stir.

"Alex? Hon, go human. Everything's all right"

Then she looked up at buff-Andalite.

"Ovatt, keep your Jara gun levelled at him at all times. If he moves, or starts to morph, shoot him. Actually, Mivinn, Senai, back up Ovatt. I'm not taking any chances. Skal? Shut those doors"

In seconds two Chanaibens were beside buff-Andalite, and another Andalite was going over to a computer console.

"I know what you're doing now. Omigod! Mom…"

"What? What are they doing?" I asked Michelle. She looked like she was about to topple over.

She looked down at me, wide-eyed "They're trying to take over the ship"

**It's not ova yeeeet! More surprises to come! WHEEEE!**


	18. DeYeerking the Parents

**Aerionna**

I was still attempting to access the main systems of the computer. But I was edgy, and focused slightly more on the door behind me than on what I was doing.

The others had left, since I had both detected more animal life forms entering through the hatch, as well as the two loud noises that reverberated throughout the entire ship. One was near the back, and one was close to our location. I had not heard from any of them since.

'Access denied' it read in large red letters in front of me. By this time I was prepared to whip my tail forward and destroy the ship the messy way. But I resisted, and placed my hands gingerly on the touchpad, taking a deep breath. When I was ready to try again, I began to move my fingers slowly at first, then faster. It was a trick my mother had taught me when I had gotten frustrated with my scientific equations at school. I could take a deep breath, or several, and wait until I was calm. Then, I could try again.

Sadly, in this situation, there was no 'calm'.

(Sean! Megan! Anybody!) Toni's voice made me jump, and I lost all concentration on my task.

(Toni? Are you all right?)

(Aerionna? No, I'm not. I can't find anyone! My dad and I have been looking for like… forever! Where are you?)

(In the main computer room. I am attempting to…)

(Well that tells us a lot!) she snapped, cutting me off.

(Ignore Toni. Can you tell us the direction it is from the main hatch? Maybe we can make our way to you if you knew) her fathers voice sounded calmer, if only sightly, and I practiced taking deep breaths again, before I told them the way. I had memorised it, because Alex had secretly asked me to. He was afraid we would need a 'quick exit' if we got into trouble. Not ten minutes later a Cape Buffalo and a black panther were beside me, both looking tense.

(Where are the others?) Toni asked as she swung her head left and right, becoming restless.

(I do not know)

(So you lost them!)

(No. We separated so we could successfully complete our mission) I said softly, trying again to access their higher systems. It did not seem to be working very well.

(Wise choice. Well, as they say, the more the merrier) Robert muttered, pacing like any other cat would. Seconds later there was a thud against the door, and in an instant all our focus was on that.

(Alex? Nicole?) Toni called cautiously. No answer. Instead the door seemed to start glowing.

(Take cover!) Robert screamed, and as I skittered behind a large boxlike structure, the door exploded inward. I used my left eyestalk to peak out, nearly getting it burnt off by a blue beam.

"Hold it! Guys? Are you… Aerionna?"

(Yes?) I replied cautiously.

"Okay, guns down! They're _not _the enemy!"

"But sir, they could be…"

"They're not. My sister would rather die… Aera, it's ok! You can come out now!"

I peeked out again, seeing Elfangor standing with a human Cody and his father, Tobias. And as I walked out I realised Tobias was carrying someone. Someone with blond hair.

(Is that…) Toni had stepped out, and was now standing beside me.

"Yeah. It's my mom" Cody said, sighing a little. I watched as Toni shifted back, then ran over and threw her arms around Cody and hugged him. He seemed to accept this form of 'comfort' putting his arms around her and burying his face into her hair. I looked away as Robert came out, shifting back as well.

"So, we have Ax back, and Rachel will be as good as new in three days… have you heard from Jade or the others?" He said casually as he joined the group. But my heart leapt at hearing my fathers name, and I looked frantically through the small crowd of Andalites and Chanaibens I saw. It was only when he stepped out of the crowd and came towards me that I saw him.

(Father!) I cried, running to him and throwing my arms around him, nearly knocking him over. He seemed a little surprised, but hugged me back.

(Aerionna. I am glad you are well)

(Oh father! Where you…)

(I was a controller. But your brother and Cody freed me) he said as we let go and backed up. I looked at Elfangor who was smiling at me.

(Little brother. You have done what I asked of you. I could not ask for more) I spread my arms wide, and he came and hugged me.

"I'd never let you down sis. You know that" he said as he hugged me. Seconds later our father's arms were around both of us.

(I am proud of you, my children. But there are still more dangers to face. I fear this will not be over for at least a small amount longer) he said, then let us go. I swung one stalk eye around and saw Cody and Toni were still hugging each other tightly, and that Cody was now crying a little.

(You are correct father. We must do what we came here to do. I must disable the ship…)

"Whoa! Wow, wait a minute there" Robert came to stop me.

"Aerionna, all we wanted to do here was to take over the ship, not destroy it" Tobias added, putting his cargo on the ground for a moment. He jerked his head, and all of a sudden three of the warriors behind him had their guns levelled on the unconscious woman.

"Okay, explain" I saw Toni had detached herself from Cody, who now had a hand over his face, sniffling. Toni folded her arms over her chest, her face looking flushed.

"We don't plan to destroy the ship, we plan to use it against the Yeerks. It could be the very thing that wins the war for us" Robert said excitedly, his eyes glowing. He seemed oblivious to what Toni had just done. Or did, and was choosing to ignore it.

Suddenly I heard a crackling sound.

"Guys? Do you hear me ok?" It was the voice of the woman called Jade.

"Loud and clear. What's up?" Tobias asked, holding his ear. It was only then that I realised he had what looked like a hearing device attached to his ear.

"I think… I think we got them all. We have the ship guys!"

There were cheers and happy noises made by the crowd of Chanaibens and Andalites, as well as my father and his friends.

"Uh, guys? Robert?"

"Yeah" I realised Robert had a hearing, or listening, device in his ear as well.

"Sean and Seth just dragged an unconscious Amanda through the doors. We got one more back"

"That's great news" Robert sighed, looking relieved.

We all began to head to the bridge, with none of us asking about the rest of our parents.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I watched as the human named Marco screamed, pulling against his chains. He was frustrated. He was desperate. Or, at least the slug who named himself Visser Five was.

We were in the prison cell on the Blade ship. Watching as the three Yeerks who had inhabited our parents bodies starve and, eventually, die. In only a few more hours the three humans would return to themselves, and our allies would increase.

Again, I wondered about my mother. Was she still alive? Had they killed her when her Yeerk let Ithiell and Jade escape the last time? Or was she still alive somewhere?

As I watched these three fight, the need to know about her got stronger with each passing second. My father, who was beside me, put a hand on my shoulder.

(We will get her back my daughter. Do not doubt that)

(I do not. And I never will father) I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

(You truly are a treasure to behold)

(Thankyou father)

The door to the room slid open, and Jade and Tobias came striding in, shortly followed by Ithiell and the others. Nicole looked distant. I could not blame her. Both her parents were still out there, Yeerked, and she did not know if either of them were still alive or not.

"How are they doing?" Jade asked as she came around to stand beside us, folding her arms across her chest. Megan stood beside her, hugging her from the side. Alex and Michelle looked distant, and Seth and Sean seemed to be holding in barely contained anger. For whom I did not know. Toni was holding Cody's hand in a supporting gesture. He seemed calmer than the other day.

(Take a look for yourself) My father nodded towards Amanda's holding cell, where she had become a small rodent and was attempting to escape. But there were strong force fields in place, and she could not find even a crack, no matter what size she could become. I doubted the Yeerk inside her head could stand much more pressure than the size of the small rodent.

"Oh Amanda" Ithiell sighed, kneeling beside the force field as she scurried around desperately "Don't worry dear one, it won't be much longer now"

"WHRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!" The sudden bear roar made me almost weak at the knees, and I turned to see Rachel had become a grizzly bear, and was attempting to break the force field by brute strength. The force field wavered slightly as she gave it pounding after pounding, but did not bend or break.

"Desperate little buggers, aren't they?" Robert said with a smirk.

"Yes. Mustn't be long now" Jade said, going to the force field that separated herself from her husband. He was now a gorilla, and trying the same manoeuvre as Rachel was. He had shrunk enough to loosen the chains, like the others, and was now pounding on the field with his own strength. Jade hardly moved. Instead, she placed a hand on the force field, smiling wryly. When he smashed into it with all his force, she didn't even jump, or seem worried that she could be hurt by him.

"Ahhh! Get out you vile little… ahhh!" Amanda's sudden screaming made me swivel my stalk eyes towards her. She was cowered in a corner, grabbing her right ear. And, as I watched in horror, I saw her pulling something grey out of her ear with all her strength. It was only then I realised what it was.

"Die! Die!" She screamed in terror and anger, throwing the Yeerk to the ground, then jumping up and stomping it with her foot, over and over again until it was no more than a mere smudge on the ground below her.

"Drop this force field!" Ithiell snapped, and when the guard did he ran over to her and as he grabbed her wrists, she fell to the ground curling up in a little ball and shaking uncontrollably. Ithiell was saying something to her, but I couldn't hear it, and seconds later Sean and Seth were on the ground beside them, calling gently to their mother over and over again. For now, they seemed whole.

(You won't get me. Arrrrrgghhh!) Rachel's scream ripped through us all as she continued to pound the field. Then, she demorphed and started to remorph.

"Can the force fields take it?" Tobias asked the officer controlling the force fields.

(Yes. It is strong enough to withhold an elephant morph sir) she said, her fingers working furiously.

In half an hour, Rachel had pulled her own Yeerk out of her head, and was 'stomping' around the place, furious. She was angry and sickened, I saw that much. Tobias went to her, and she fell into her arms. Cody was soon there too, and they pulled him into a hug as well.

Finally, it was just Marco left to recover. We left and I returned with my father, Tobias and Rachel, as well as Jade and my three worried friends.

His fists were becoming bloody from the brute force he was putting into hitting the field. But now, he was doing it as a human.

"You meddlesome little…. aarrrgh! Get out, get…you'll pay! The higher Vissers will make you… get out of my head! It's my body!… kill every one of you! Just wait, I'll…" he suddenly collapsed to his knees, scratching at his head and screaming in such an indescribable manner it was horrifying to watch.

Seconds later something dropped out of his ear, falling to the ground with a sickening plop. He scrambled up, pressing himself against the side of the field, then dove forward and slammed a fist down on it. He kept beating the Yeerk until his fists were raw and bloody.

"Drop it!" Jade cried, and when that was done she dove forward, grabbing his arm and stopping him from hurting himself anymore. He looked up at her like he hadn't seen her in ten years.

"Oh god… Jade. He almost… and I couldn't stop him…" His voice broke, and Michelle was beside him as well. Alex walked over, looking down at him. He had hardly spoken since we had joined them on the bridge with our three prisoners.

"Daddy, you did. You fought him hard. I saw you. Don't worry, we're okay now" Megan said softly, kneeling down in front of him and throwing her arms around him. He jerked back for an instant, then seemed to accept this form of comfort. Jade and Michelle were soon hugging him as well.

"But I couldn't stop him. If you hadn't decided to… when the kids… she'd be… I'd have…"

"Dad" Alex said calmly, bending down to look straight at him.

"The Yeerks stole your body. It _wasn't _your fault. You had no control, and hey, even the great War-Prince here didn't fare so well against them. You are not to blame, and never will be. Do you understand that, dad?"

Marco fell silent, looking carefully at his son. Then, he managed a weak smile.

"Well, looks like you've grown up since I left. Smart boy"

"I'm only as good as my parents raised me" Alex said, smiling back.

"Well, guess I didn't do too badly then"

"No, you didn't. Thanks dad"

Rachel clearing her throat made us all turn to look at her. There was a hint of a mocking smile.

"Not to interrupt the whole family love thing, but can we get back to business? We're still fighting a war here"

(Rachel is correct, we must…)

(Father, these three must have time to rest. I know Ithiell and the others will agree with me. We need time to… recharge… as Michelle says)

My father looked down at me curiously. Then, he nodded.

(You are more your mother than you think you are. But you are correct. We need time to recover from this massive change. Small, though, for if we wait for too long we will not be able to use this ship to our advantage)

"You're right. Two hours should do. Then, we get back to business" Marco said. He was standing up, his arms securely around Michelle and Megan. Alex was holding tight to his mother, who seemed near-tears.

But it would be all right for now. The scales were beginning to tip in our favour, and I was confident we would find the rest of our parents and win this war, for better or worse.


	19. Finding the balance, and a kiss!

**Nicole**

I sat at an empty console on the bridge, just staring into nothingness. Well, maybe something, but I didn't really notice. Everyone else got at least _one_ parent back, and what did I get? More doubts that I could get my mom and dad back. It just wasn't fair.

I sighed, leaning back and looking around the bridge. I saw Ithiell and Amanda standing not far off, talking to the War-Prince and Rachel. The others were no-where to be found. Probably doing something with each other.

I couldn't understand it, but at that moment I felt an uncontrollable anger and hate towards everyone around me. I hated Alex for trying to make sure I didn't 'hurt' anyone, and Megan and Michelle for giving up so easily. And the others, for not… for something else.

Mostly, I hated all the parents. They were supposed to be there for one another, and they hadn't been. Everyone but two people had been captured, and when we saved Ithiell and Jade it only got up to four. The rest had been Yeerked, and taken to god knows where on this stupid planet. I hated this planet most of all, I decided as I watched Ithiell lead Amanda away, with the other two still talking. I turned away, looking outside. Kay had landed, and he and a Chanaiben were working with one another in the cruiser ship. Aerionna was with them, I knew.

For now, I had no control whatsoever over the situation. And it both frustrated me, as well as kind of made me glad. Who was I to lead my friends into fighting with these Yeerks? Who was I to order them to death?

"Arrrgghh!" I screamed at the console in front of me, getting a few puzzled looks from the Andalites and Chanaibens on the bridge. But I ignored them, resting my head in my hands. I needed some sleep, I knew that much. I didn't think I got two hours sleep in the past few weeks. There was just no way.

"Nicole?" Rachel's unusually soft voice made me jerk my head up in surprise. She was kneeling in front of me, and the gentle smile on her face made me move all the way back on the chair.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, we're _going_ to get your mom and dad back. You can be sure of that. I, personally, promise you" She took my hand in hers, and her words were so soft it was almost scary.

"Oooookkkaayyy. Whatever you say then" I tried to, without forcibly yanking, pull my hand back. She wouldn't let go. Instead, she came closer to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You are so much like your father Nicole. His eyes… and Cody says you led this mission… the way he moves sometimes… even… even how you seem to look so much older than sixteen. I hate seeing that in your eyes, but I knew someday it had to happen"

"So… I'm just like my father then? Well, thanks so much, you've really made my day!" I yanked my arm back, getting up and moving to leave the bridge. Seconds later, fingers closed around my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked back and saw Rachel. Her eyes were a little darker, but there was still that gentle smile played across her face.

"What do you want from me!" I cried, barely holding back tears.

"I wasn't finished Nicole. Before you got dragged into this, you were more like your mother. Sweet, and able to read people better than anyone. You love of animals almost made me think you were a carbon copy of her!" She laughed a little at the thought.

"So what the hell are you getting at!" I yelled at her, yanking my arm free. Her eyes, and the rest of her face, turned cold then.

"Just for you to remember not to let that go. You'll need everything your mother… and in fact both of them… gave you to win this, all right?"

"Whatever" I muttered, giving her a cold look before marching away from the bridge. I managed to find my way to the crew quarters on the Blade ship, going in one and sitting on one of the beds. I needed to sleep… needed to think, but I couldn't… every time I closed my eyes I saw my dad, my _real_ dad, fighting the Yeerk inside his head. Then I saw the glint of the Dracon beam in his hand, aiming it at my friends.

How could I fight him when… _how?_

Tears pricked my eyelids, but I brushed them away. I couldn't cry now, there wasn't time. In an hour or so we'd know what was happening, and we'd go and fight another battle. At least, I hoped. I hoped they were going to go and get my mom and dad back. Without them…

"Nicole?"

"Ahhh!" I screamed, jumping up when I saw the figure illuminated in front of the doorway.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"What do you think!" I snapped as he came into the room, and I realised it was Alex. We hadn't talked to each other, as humans, for a long time.

The door shut, and Alex stood there, looking deflated and guilty.

"Nicole, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've just been trying to stop you from destroying yourself in the process. But…. it looks like I'm too late"

"What do you mean!" I was beyond frustrated now. Why did everyone want to give me tips on how I should live my life?

"Look at yourself Nicole. Before all this, all you thought about was _saving_ lives, not ripping up aliens to get to your goal. You never think about the consequences anymore-"

"What! Of course I do!"

"Nikki, Michelle told me what you did on the bridge. You practically asked my sisters to kill themselves for you. All so you could keep fighting-"

"That's a lie!"

"Goddammit Nicole! Look at yourself! You're a selfish _pig_ compared to what you used to be! A selfish, war maddened pig!"

"Well you're not so crash hot either you short freakin asswipe!"

Alex just stared hard at me.

"What?"

"See? The Nicole I knew was always worried about offending people. Now… I don't even know you anymore Nikki. Who are you?"

"I-" I stopped myself then, realising Alex was absolutely right. I was a different person. Didn't mean it was a bad thing.

"This is war Alex. Not everyone stays the same in war"

"Yes, but you… you've taken that way out of context. This person in front of me… it's not Nicole Berenson. It just looks like her. And that's as far as the resemblance goes"

I felt a wetness running down my cheeks, and it took a few seconds to realise I was crying. But I…

"The Yeerks have my parents Alex. What the hell am I supposed to do?" I let out in a sob. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was spent, and Alex wasn't helping me any.

"Don't forget the most important part of yourself. The old you. The one with a clear head about where she was going, and what she wanted out of life"

I barked a laugh through my tears "Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to find her again?"

"With this in mind" he came forward, so fast I didn't even have time to cry out, grabbed the back of my head gently, and kissed me hard. He pulled back, smiling a little and nodding, before he left the room. And left me alone with my thoughts.

Damn that boy was smart.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I woke up an hour later, covered in a cold sweat. I desperately wished for a shower, but cooled myself down by getting up and moving around. After Alex left I'd curled on the bed, thinking about it all. As well as Alex kissing me. It might have been short and… sort of one-sided, but… the feel of his lips on mine, it was like heaven.

I left the room, going and searching for the parents or my friends. I ran across the Andalite that had been on the bridge before, Ovatt I think it was, who directed me to the 'conference room' on the ship. I buzzed the thing on the door, and when I was allowed I went in, seeing that all the parents, as well as my friends, were either sitting or standing around this big giant table. Alex gave me a nod when I came in, and I saw Ithiell and the War Prince looking me up and down.

"Ah, I see you're here at last" Ithiell said calmly, turning back to whatever he was doing on the big map thing behind him.

"I told you she'd come. She's Jake's daughter, isn't she? Always has to be on top of things" Rachel smiled at me as I came in, and I saw Cody and Tobias rolling their eyes at her.

"I'm Cassie's daughter as well" I said, smiling and standing tall. Rachel smiled and nodded at me, seeing I was proud of who I was. Seth gave me a funny lopsided grin, and Sean had a hand over his face, fighting back a giggle. I couldn't blame him. I was a girl in a leotard, standing at attention like a good little girl. I couldn't help but giggle myself as I saw that image of myself in my brain.

"Righty-o. Can we get back to what we were doing? Please?" Marco asked. He was leaning on the wall, a strange half-smile on his face.

(Yes. As you see, the main forces are located in this area) the War-Prince pointed to a part of the map (and this is where I believe our friends are situated. The Yeerk, Visser Four, which was inside my head until a few hours ago, revealed by accident to me that this is where their mother ship is located. I believe we may be able to take the Blade ship, and along with a few more of our forces, take down the Pool ship once and for all)

"Good idea. As soon as we fix up the cruiser, Nicole and the others can take it to…"

"No" the idea hit me like a brick. How could I have missed it!

"No. No what?" Jade looked at me septically.

"You can't. If they think you've captured the Blade ship, you're as good as done. They need to still think you're fighting them"

"Oh? And what do you suggest then?" Ithiell asked, leaning back on the map, folding his arms across his chest.

"I suggest we take the Blade ship. You guys take the cruiser and stage another attack"

"Say what! Are you crazy!" Marco cried, then shook his head "Wait, wait, I know the answer to that. Stupid me"

"And why should we do that?" Amanda asked calmly, looking straight at me with the strangest stare.

"It has to be us that go. If you go in this ship, they'll know something's up. If we go, at least we can cover and say something like you escaped or they killed you and we've got new host bodies. If you go, giving no reason why you've returned, they know. The Blade ship might be good, but nothing can take on that many ships at once and survive" I nodded my head towards where the War Prince had been pointing.

"You know, I think she has a point there" Jade said, smiling at me.

"Are you crazy! We cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ send our kids into war like this! Come on!" Marco was pacing now, looking like he was trying to pull his hair out.

"Look, do you want Cassie and Jake back or not!" Rachel snapped at him.

"I… but we're… I _hate_ when you all do this! All right, so we let them go. Then what?"

"You stage an attack, and we'll go in afterwards or… or while you're still there. You manage to get us close enough, and we can take the 'Pool ship' out in a big way. Then we can round the rest of the Yeerk forces up. Nothing to it" Toni said, leaning back in her chair and smiling.

(As much as I hate to say it, she's right. You may need to dock with the Pool ship to retrieve your parents Nicole. Do you believe you may be able to handle that alone?)

"Not alone. We leave her a few of our soldiers to help pick off whoever gets in her way" Ithiell suggested, but nodded at me anyway.

"All right then. But you're going to need everything _we_ know so you can play the role of our Yeerks" Marco seemed to accept what we were saying reluctantly. _Very_ reluctantly.

Almost and hour later we left the conference room or whatever, with me thinking clearly for the first time in months. I was going to play the role of Rachel's Yeerk, Sub-Visser Thirteen. Alex, Cody, and Toni would be playing the others. Visser Four, Visser Five, and Visser Two. Yeah, apparently capturing a shape-shifter as a host bumps you up higher on the food chain than an Animorph does. Especially one that's so strong at heart.

I went to the engine room, where a few Andalites were fixing the left engine. It would take a little longer to get off the ground, but I didn't mind. I saw Ithiell's fighter lift off through one of the windows in the quarters, and the cruiser soon follow them. Now, it was just us alone.

Well, not alone. But… without the parents guiding us. And I couldn't believe they were going along with my plan!

I met up with Alex in the hallways. Here, it was silent and empty.

"Thanks Alex. What you did… it means a lot to me"

He turned a bright shade of red, rubbing the back of his head and laughing a little.

"Oh, for uh…that? Uh, well, I uh…"

"No, not just for the kiss. But for making sure I didn't do anything stupid. I would probably have gotten everyone killed if it wasn't for you"

"You're welcome" he said softly.

"And if I start going like that again-"

"I'll try to stop you"

"- no, I'll probably be using that to my advantage. Thanks again though" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stiffened, but when I pulled back he was giving me a crooked grin.

"Anytime"

"Now, let's get to the bridge. I want to see if we can locate which way that Pool ship is"

"Sure" he took my hand and we walked there, with me knowing if I survived this night, I'd want Alex to be more than just my friend when it was over.

**Okay, I know. I've babbled on and bored the heck out of you. But I was in a lovey-dovey mood and I couldn't help but write the stuff between these two. Love is in the aiiiiirr……**


	20. Not a normal day

**Alex**

I was in a bit of a daze, honestly. I looked over at Nicole, then averted my eyes to a mark on the wall. After a few seconds I looked at her again, nearly having a heart attack when she moved and hurriedly walked over to an empty console. I sat down, leaning back against the chair and tried to keep my eyes off her for as long as possible.

I took a glance at her again, unable to resist. I caught Seth looking at me, and I turned my eyes towards the screen in front of me. We weren't far away now. Perhaps another hour. And I had to work on my 'tough-visser' act.

Seconds later Seth took a seat next to me, giving me a 'I know what's up' stare. I turned to him and sighed.

"I. Am. _NOT_. Telling. You. _Anything_. All right?"

"No, it's not. What's your deal? You can hardly keep your eyes off Nicole now. Something happened between the two of you, and I want to know what"

"Bite me"

Seth just stared, until I felt like strangling him.

"Look, we kissed once or twice when we were alone, but that's all. Now can you go bug someone else for a change?"

Seth smiled and shook his head "I like her too"

Now it was my turn to give him a stare.

He laughed "All right, all right. I don't like her like that, I just wanted to rile you up. You are just so _easy_"

"Bug off Seth, or I'll tell Aerionna and Meggs you like 'em"

Seth pulled a face.

"You wouldn't"

"If you don't stop bugging me and get to work, I will"

We stared at each other for a moment, before Seth realised I was serious.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to dote over your princess, _loverboy_" he laughed, getting up. I kicked him in the shin, making sure he had to hobble away from me. Seconds later another face was looking down at me.

"Okay, what happened?" Nicole asked. I shrugged and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, it's just a boy thing"

"It better be just that. I don't need us all ripping each others throats out just yet. We can do that afterwards" She tried to joke, smiling down at me. I grabbed her hand in mine, squeezing it before letting her go. She blushed a little, then turned and made her way back over to a 3-D map, consulting an Andalite named Ovatt, and some other Chanaiben I couldn't remember the name of.

I got up and walked off the bridge, feeling so good and starting to run a little. I didn't know where I was going, but for now it felt good to do something other than sit or stand and stare at things for the next two hours.

Do you remember in school, how they say don't run? Well, I should have listened to them.

"Oooophh!" I ran straight into a female Andalite, tripping us both over. Soon we were just a tangle of arms and legs.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I cried as we untangled ourselves, with me getting a hoof in my left cheek. I managed to roll away from her, then helping her up as best I could.

(Thankyou. No apologies necessary) she said in a honeyed voice. She picked up the thing she had dropped. It was a test tube.

"Oh my… did I break it?"

The female smiled (This is not human technology. The test tubes I have been provided are made with stronger material than that) she held up the vial, where a green-grey liquid sloshed around.

"What are you doing with it?"

(I am attempting to discover how to defeat the Yeerks by separating the nutrients in the pool so they cannot feed. I believe I am close. Have you seen my father around?)

"You're… uuuhh…"

(My apologies. My name is Maiyan. My father's name is Ovatt)

"Ovatt? Oh! There's an Ovatt on the bridge!"

(Thankyou, Mr…)

"Just call me Alex"

(Thankyou Alex. I hope we will meet again) she left with the test tube in her delicate little fingers, and I walked on, red-faced and shaking my head in embarrassment.

I walked on until I realised I was next to the cargo bays, and decided to take a walk around. Maybe see if there was anything there I could find.

Well, I found something, but it wasn't what I expected.

I walked back out, feeling even worse for intruding on Cody and Toni kissing for the first time.

_Docking bays. I'll go there._

I walked in, hoping to check how many fighters we had. Instead I found Elfangor, Michelle, Megan and Sean playing some sort of game that looked like spin the bottle. Only this time, it was spin the lead pipe.

"Why, oh why, can't I see something _normal!_" I yelled after I'd gone into the docking bay beside it.

I wished this was a normal day. On Earth. Where we'd go out to the baseball field to play, and I'd make Seth jump up and down wildly on the pitchers mound, screaming about how I flattened the only ball we had, and how Aerionna would annoy Elfangor on the field. Then I'd get home to my parents scolding me about my report, and my sisters yanking on my arms like they always did.

But this wasn't a normal day. And what was worse, I didn't even know if I would survive the next 24 hours or not.

**I know, I know. Short. But sweet ;) I just thought I'd show you Alex's pre-battle jitters. And I'm sorry to ask this again, but which of my characters (kids) do you like? And why? Input greatly appreciated, and might help me update faster!**


	21. What the?

**Odie; thankyou! I noticed that too! Don't you just love it though?**

**Just a bit of a rating for a _biiit_ of swearing in this, ok?**

**Seth**

Finally, after like… _forever_, we reached the outskirts of the Yeerk base. But by then our Chanaiben and Andalite buddies who were hitching a ride with us were the gruesome centipede-like Taxxons and the many-bladed Hork-Bajir that had been at the station the first time we'd come onto the bridge. Well, they were… imitating them, in a sense. Still didn't mean it didn't send shivers down my back.

As for the rest of us… the ones that _weren't_ playing the brain-stealing Yeerks, had decided to stay on the bridge, but not be human at that particular point in time. All of us became flies, clinging to the ceiling as the outer defences let us pass. So far, Nicole and the others had done well, and had found some clothes to put on so they didn't look too suspicious either. Alex had played the spoiled brat of Visser Five we'd seen before.

(You do that _so_ well Alexis) I chided, and when the screen turned off he looked up at me and… to my utter shock, smiled.

"Too bad it isn't you standing here. You'd do it _soo_ much better than I could"

(Smartass) I muttered, and he laughed.

"Guys, shut up for now. We need to focus if we're gonna do this right" Nicole said, not looking up at us, and for a second I thought she'd gone back to mean Nikki.

Then I saw her smile "But I think Alex is right. Seth can whinge much better than he can"

I heard the others snickering, and I scowled.

(That's it, laugh it up. You won't be later when you're in deep and you need the great Seth-dini to get you out of the mess you put yourself in)

"Guys. Shut up. Kay, I think you should get out of view, perhaps off the bridge. There's a chance they might recognise you" Toni said, and Kay nodded his head. He left, just as I saw a light bleeping on one of the stations an Andalite/Hork-Bajir was at. The Chanaibens decided it was best if they become the Taxxons, because the Andalites couldn't take the Taxxon hunger. Reasonable enough…

"We are being hailed" She said in the guttural speech of the Hork-Bajir.

"On screen" Nicole said, then "Oh, wait, Alex?"

"Not a prob. If my dad could B.S his way through something, I know I can" he flexed his fingers in front of him, then moved to stand where Nicole had been, nodding to the Andi-Bajir.

From my vantage point, I saw the screen come to life. I couldn't see who was on the screen though.

"Who are you? And what are you doing…"

"Who am I? Who am _I_? I'll tell you who I am you pompous buffoon! I am Visser Five!" Alex practically screamed at him.

"Visser… but you cannot…"

"Those stupid resistance and these idiot kids decided to attack us! I lost my host! I had to settle for this stupid little host as he fell into the pool!"

"The pool? But you were supposed to…"

"Like we weren't doing that you inferior being!" Toni suddenly snapped. She pushed Alex out of the way, who continued to scream like a little kid.

(Jeez this is creepy) Michelle muttered privately to the rest of us.

(No shit Sherlock) I retorted.

"And who might you be?"

"Visser Two, now shut up and listen to what I have to say!"

"How did you get this host?"

"My old host's throat was slit! It was only by a miracle that I found the ear of this creature. Knocked out cold, it was! I am surprised I didn't get flattened under this buffoons feet!" Toni suddenly knocked Cody on the back of the head, and he turned on her.

"You won't be Visser Two for long if you keep loosing hosts!" Cody snapped, knocking her back. Seconds later I saw the screen flashing, and by the way Nicole tensed up I knew who she was looking at.

"Visser Two, Visser Five. What are you doing back here so soon?"

"The resistance attacked us, and when we were fighting off them, the kids attacked us as well. It was only by a miracle we survived, and took these host bodies instead" Nicole said, not wavering a bit. I admired her cool.

"They destroyed our pool as well" Cody snarled, and Toni knocked him again.

There was a tense few moments, then…

"All right, enough childishness! It's obvious the kids bodies are affecting you. Dock with us, then go quickly feed. Visser One and I will be awaiting your report on the bridge"

"Now why would-" Toni started, but Alex cut her off.

"Yes sir. As soon as possible sir!"

"Good. Visser Three out" The screen blipped off, and Nicole almost collapsed. Alex managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Visser Three? He's… oh my god, he's become the one thing he despised his whole life!"

"Nicole, get a grip! What do we do now?" Alex shook her as he helped her up.

"Okay… all right… let met think. All right. We go to the Yeerk Pool, like my… like Visser Three said, and bring along as many people as we can. Probably the Andalites, since they need to morph and demorph every two hours. In fact, they should do that now, before we dock. That gives them a full two hours. We, and they, go to the pool, secure it as best we can, lock the doors so they can't get out… might have to do that later… then we go meet our superior with a… present"

"And that would be?" Cody asked, rubbing the back of his head and looking over at Toni who was smiling apologetically.

(Uh… and what about us? You know, the rest of the mini-Animorphs gang?) I asked, a little ticked that they'd forgotten about us.

"Oh, you'll come too. I think I finally have a decent plan" Nicole said, smiling up at the six grotesque flies stuck on the ceiling. I still wasn't happy though.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After we docked, we walked through the maze of the gigantic ship, with Kay discreetly leading us. He was shackled in such a way he looked harmless. The rest of us, along with about ten morphed Andalites, were just behind and beside Nicole and the others, as their personal guards. Four of us had green armbands on (Visser Twos personal guards) four had yellow (Visser Four) four of us had grey (V Five's) and four of us had no armbands at all. We all tried to look extremely mean to whoever passed us. It wasn't hard, considering Hork-Bajir look bloody damn mean to begin with. I'd had to see one of them try modelling. I could just see it then…

"_Show me happy! Ok, show me puppy eyes! Oh, oh, give me a sexy look!"_

We walked down the corridor where Kay told us the mother ship's Yeerk Pool was situated. We walked, then reached a coded access panel. One of the Andalites tapped a few buttons, then put their hand on the magically appearing panel under it, then the door opened.

(Cool) I muttered, following the others in. A human controller greeted us as we got inside. He nearly fell over when he saw Kay.

"So you've… caught an Andalite. Visser Three will be _very_ pleased" he said, smiling jealously and stepping aside to let us further into the room, indicating to a place where we could 'tie up' our 'pet'.

(Nicole, what now?) Elfangor asked.

"Wait until we get over to where he said. Then, we need Kay and a couple of you to provide a distraction while the Andalites demorph and we morph or shift. Any volunteers?" she said in such a low voice I barely heard her as we walked on.

(I'll do it) I said.

(Me too) Elfangor agreed.

"All right, be ready"

(Yes Princess) Kay said, and she nodded sightly. We got to the place where the human controller had indicated, and stood around Kay as they unshackled him. We needed to make this look real enough.

Kay suddenly 'broke free' of us, and ran around the side of the pool, going full speed. Elfangor and I chased after him, and all around the other human and Hork-Bajir controllers cried out, and attempted to catch him. We managed to 'accidentally' get in their way.

"Don't let him escape you fools!" Toni yelled in her loudest voice above the screams and cries of both controllers and free humans and Hork-Bajir. They were cheering Kay on.

I looked back over my shoulder. Behind the guards trying to help us catch Kay, I saw the others changing rapidly. Including Nicole and the others. But no-one was looking at them, they were all focused on the 'escaping' Andalite.

(OKAY NOW!) Nicole yelled, and when I looked back again I saw Andalites and a few various earth animals tearing it up around the pool, attacking with all they had. Kay suddenly skidded to a stop, since Hork-Bajir and a couple of Taxxons were about to cut him off.

(Get the ones behind us! There aren't as many!) I yelled, and he turned and bolted back, between us. Elfangor and I tore into the ones in front of us. Elfangor ripped open a Taxxon, gagging at the smell that poured out, then backing up more as his brother Taxxon began to devour him. He screamed in pain.

I slashed at a Hork-Bajir coming at me, then blinding his friend but butting him in the head with my blades. He fell back, screaming in terror. After that, it was madness! Elfangor and I managed to finish off the ones in front of us, shifting as quickly as we could so we didn't get attacked by our own team-mates.

Now wolf, I raced and bit throats out of Hork-Bajir that were going to slice and dice me. Elfangor moved forward quickly, snapping and biting the legs of the humans and Hork-Bajir that tried to stop us from getting back to the others. I saw Michelle, fully bull, slam about three into the water at once, snorting in triumph. Megan slashed and bit, and Toni's panther form moved with such ease, biting and clawing at anyone who tried to get in her way. Alex slashed a Taxxon, then jumped over it and straight into the face of a waiting Hork-Bajir.

Nicole was in a blind rage, running and biting and leaping away, using the cheetah's speed to practically run circles around the enemy. I saw Cody squeezing, _literally_ squeezing the life out of a Hork-Bajir. His hands were around its throat, and his teeth were showing. Sean was fighting three at once and _winning_. I saw Aerionna and Kay were holding there own as well.

We fought on, until…

Tssseewwww!

(AHHHHH!) Dracon fire left my side sizzling. I whimpered, then turned and snarled, trying to…

TSSSSSEWWW!

TSSSSEEWWWW!

More Dracon fire!

(Arrrrrrghhh!)

(AHHHH!) Sean and Nicole screamed in pain. No! Where…

The human controllers! They were in a corner, taking well aimed shots at us. One took aim at Michelle, reared back and ready to come down hard on an offending Taxxon.

(NO!) I yelled, running with all my might, knowing I'd never get over to that guy in time to save Michelle…

"Hrrroooaar!" Sudden movement! Then a… a jaguar? Came out of no-where, flanked by a rhino. The jaguar struck! Relieving the human of his gun, and in fact a few fingers as well.

"Ahh!" he screamed, and that was soon engulfed by the screams of the others as the rhino knocked them over like they were bowling pins!

(What the…) I looked back at the others. Yes, they were all there, but…

(AARRRGGGHHH!) I screamed as a blade cut deep into my flank. I spun around, feeling the tendons in my left leg slacken, and seconds later I was relieved of my leg by another Hork-Bajir. I saw a Taxxon start to close in…

The jaguar! It leaped clean over me, taking out the Hork-Bajir in such a way that I don't think I'll ever be able to repeat here, then made short work of the advancing Taxxon.

(You're loosing a lot of blood. Shift to some other form!) came the voice.

(What… what the…)

(Come on! I'll cover you!)

So I did, watching as the Jaguar took the front of me, and the rhino protected my rear. I shifted as quickly as I could to leopard, taking off when I was done.

With the help of the two mysterious strangers, we managed to take the pool with relative ease. We all shifted or morphed back, with the Andalites fixing themselves up as well. Aerionna and Kay looked a little knocked around, but other than that they were fine.

We looked at the jaguar and rhino, who still hadn't… well, they hadn't done _some_thing, that's for sure. Unless… they were morphers and they were…

"It's all right. For now were all safe. Can I… can I ask who you are?" Nicole asked.

(Maybe) came the voice again that saved me, and as I was wondering if I'd ever heard that voice before, we watched in awe as their forms twisted and changed. Soon there was a boy and girl standing in front of us.

The girl was beautiful. She had fiery red hair, and green eyes that reminded me of someone. The boy had pale blond curls, and deep blue eyes.

"Uh, can I ask who you are? After all, I'd like to know who saved my life" I said, and the girl smiled. She seemed to think about this for a moment, before finally saying,

"All I can say, is my name is… is Lily, and I've come to help you"

"Is that your real name?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you'll never know that, will you" she said, giving nothing away. I liked this girls style. Too bad she infuriated me.

**Take a guess at what happened! How and why these two strangers got here! Someone out there knows! Yes, and you know who you are!**

**All will be answered… next time! haHAAAAAA!**


	22. Here to help!

**Okay, a lot will be answered, but not all! I gotta keep _some_ secrets, don't I?**

**I'm sooo nasty!**

**Michelle**

I walked around to the cages with Lily and the boy. Cody had already started ripping the locks off the cages, as a gorilla, and Elflangor and Aerionna were helping him. Nicole and the others were helping to round up the controllers we'd managed to knock unconscious. Some of the Andalites were helping to get rid of the bodies by simply dumping them in the pool. Unless the Yeerks inside could bring back the dead, I doubted we'd be having any trouble from them.

'Lily' opened the door to one of the cages, and her voice suddenly turned honey soft.

"You can come out now. We won't hurt you" she said gently, and the first person that came out was perhaps a boy only a little younger than me.

"Thankyou. Oh god… thankyou!" he stumbled out, and soon the others followed him. I walked over to the next cage, where Cody was having trouble with the lock.

(Not even gorilla fingers can get these open with ease. They must be using titanium or something!)

"Maybe not titanium, but some sort of alloy close to it" Lily said, coming over as she dug a hand into her back pocket, pulling out what looked like a switchblade knife. I backed up as she flipped it open, then stuck the instrument that she'd flipped out into it. She twisted it a few times, making a couple of small grunting noises, before I heard the latch click, and she pulled the open lock off the door. Cody opened it, and waved the people out. Lily flipped the thing shut, and put it back into her pocket. By then the other cages had been opened, and I saw a lot of them were lining up around the blond-haired boy, who had found some weapons, and was handing them out.

"What's he doing?"

"Who, Zack? Oh, he's preparing the others just in case"

"Just in case what?"

"In case they have to fight. My dad always says you can never be too prepared" She tapped the weapon I suddenly realised she had on her hip, making me also realised only shape-shifters could put things like that into a change. In fact, now that I looked at her, I realised she was fully dressed. Like, shoes and all. Not even _Megan _could do that. Something was seriously whacked with this girl, and I was going to find out what.

We finished helping to free the caged hosts, some of which were Chanaiben and Andalite. I even spotted a few furry looking aliens in the crowd, which I suspected were Runchak.

Nicole then called us over, giving Lily and the boy she'd called 'Zack' a fish eye. But she turned her attention to us.

"Okay, listen up. For now we play their game, all right? As soon as we've secured the bridge, we go in hard and fast. The freed hosts, please, for the love of all that's good, stay here until then, all right. We don't want to give them a heads up or get you all killed. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Including Lily and Zack, believe it or not.

"All right. We work like before. We do the armbands thing for our guards, and have the four of us walking through the halls, with Kay shackled"

"I hate to interrupt" Zack said "But we're going with you"

"Uh…. say what!" Megan asked, shocked. I wasn't far behind her.

"He's right. Hey, it's what we came here for"

"Okay, enough of putting us through the loop" Seth snapped "Tell us who you are, and why… no, no, _how_ you got here"

"I agree" Toni said. Cody was beside, and a bit behind, her. I could tell their fingers were touching.

Zack sighed, and looked at Lily. Lily shrugged, like she wasn't sure what to do. He gave her a disdainful look and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, this Ellimist dude showed up at our doorstep, all right?"

(Ellimist!) A few of the Andalites whispered. The Chanaibens seemed equally surprised.

"That still doesn't explain why you're both shape-shifters" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I heard the others gasp.

"Michelle, what…" I cut my brother off.

"Look at them. And think of mom. What happened when she shifted? She kept _all_ her clothes, and these guys are no different"

"Okay, that explains one thing" Sean said, "But what about the rest?"

"Why don't you let them finish, and we can find out" Nicole said, looking over at them. Zack looked at Lily, and she sighed.

"Fine. This stupid Ellimist showed up on our doorstep, or rather, stopped time to talk to us just outside our home, and told me and my mum and dad that I was needed for some 'special purpose' in another universe"

(A parallel universe?) Kay asked, coming up to us. Lily nodded.

"Yeah. So he tells us all this mumbo-jumbo, my parents _freak out_, and of course try to stop him. But then they accept it, I get magically zapped over to Zack's house-"

"Where the process repeats, and so on, ands so forth-"

"Then 'boom!', we're here, tucked away in some place on the blade ship" Lily shrugged. She was either a very good liar, or she was just a bit of an airhead.

I voted for the second one.

"So… who are your parents?" Alex asked. Zack shook his head.

"You'd never believe us if we tried. Now come on, before the Vissers get a little suspicious"

"For once since I met 'im, I'm agreeing with him" Megan jabbed a thumb in his direction. So we prepared, finding the material for our armbands again. Sean soon came up to me.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" he asked as I kneeled down and swiped up one of the old cloths we'd used before.

"Nothing. I just… I have a feeling they're not telling us something. And you know how I _hate_ not having the answers"

"Agreed. But if they say they're here to help, then we have to trust them"

"But what if they're not?"

"Look, they saved our-"

"Sean, don't make me ask it again"

"Well then that's what we're here for" He patted my shoulder, then kissed me gently on the cheek. It sent mad shivers up my spine.

"Okay, I'll trust you" I said in a light, feathery voice. He smiled, did it again and walked off.

I only hoped I'd be able to return that favour when we were done. If we were all still alive by then.

**I know, I know! Short, but I say the shorter the sweeter (hehe!) I think you all know what I mean. I'll update again as soon as I can though. Kinda sucks when that little friend called WRITERS BLOCK begins to set in. SOMEONE INSPIRE ME!**


	23. Not what you wanna hear

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but I just can't seem to get myself moving on with this story. The otha one's fine. I can go on and on and on and on with that one (I just don't have tha time!) So, be patient, I just need to get my groove back with this one. **

**Toni**

Lily, or whoever she really was, had opted to play the Andalite prisoner, Kay. The blond guy was going to be one of the guards.

We walked along, all of us feeling extremely tense, knowing if anyone decided to go into the pool now, it was all over. And this was a big ship, so someone was bound to find out.

I looked at Lily, who seemed to be very good at imitating Kay. His walk, the way his stalk eyes shifted around, the way he kept his main eyes partly lowered. I almost believed she was Kay. We knew, if Kay had _really_ come with us, he could be in serious trouble. Plus, we thought he could be more useful back with the freed humans and that.

Still, I didn't trust all they had told us. Something still didn't add up. Not just the fact that they could shape-shift even better than we could, but… who were their parents. How did they get the ability that could have _only _come from three humans, or Chanaibens. Unless… they were half-breeds, like Sean and Elfangor and that. You know, one parent human, the other Chanaiben.

But…

I couldn't explain it, but something about Lily reminded me of someone. Someone else I knew. I didn't know how or why, but I _knew_ that they were somehow like us. Like… in another reality, one of our parents, or all, were related to these two.

Call it intuition. If you want.

I'll call it distrust.

We walked along, and turned a corner, with Aerionna half leading us now. Kay had given her instructions on where to go. Finding it was empty, I leaned in close to Lily, whispering oh so casually,

"Who are your parents?"

(I'd really like to tell you Toni, but the Ellimist told me I wasn't allowed to. I can't even hint it to you)

"How about you tell us a little about your universe then. Just a little, not too much" Alex had leaned in as well. I guess he still had the same doubts I did.

(Well… the most I can say is… the way your parents remember ending the war is _not_ the way it really happened in our world. Things are a lot worse in our world. Well, they ended much worse, and… well, lets just say some people who are alive and well in this world… its not the case in our world)

(Like who?) Michelle asked.

Lily sighed (I can't tell you. But without their sacrifices, I'd never be here today)

(Sounds like a sad world you came from) Sean mumbled.

(It is) Zack said (You're all very lucky in this world)

(Okay, we are almost there) Aerionna announced. I nodded at her.

(I'd like to know more. Can you… tell us… are we alive in your world?) Megan asked hesitantly. In fact, I wanted to know that too. Was I alive? Was I a boy, or… or different somehow? Was I even there at all.

(You've got to understand, our worlds are both 'what if?' worlds, separating from one another when someone made a choice, and that choice gave birth to two different realities. Yours, and ours) Zack said. I heard Seth snort, talking privately to the rest of us when he said,

(You know, he kinda sounds like my dad when he says that. Very creepy)

(Look, we don't care about the what if bloody things, just tell us!)

I saw Lily and Zack exchange glances, making me realise they were talking to one another, then Lily finally said.

(Look, our world is a lot different from yours, so-)

(Just tell us!) Michelle snapped again, and Zack slightly shook his Hork-Bajir head.

(Okay then, Michelle, is it? I'll tell you what you want to hear, but you're not going to like it. For me to be born, your dad had to die)

Alex stopped, freezing and looking straight at her. He looked like he didn't know whether to hit her or cry. Thankfully, Nicole managed to get him moving again before it looked too suspicious.

(He died saving others in our world. He died bravely)

(And… and yours?) Seth asked Zack in a small whisper.

(Anything I say could be…)

(Seth, he is the child your parents could have had in our world) Lily blurted out.

(Lily! What have we done! We've…)

(We're here) Aerionna said. We all shut our mouths, then turned to the door.

So, this was it. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. From the sounds of it, it sounded like none of us ever existed in their world. And that felt even worse compared to what was standing on the other side of that door.

Aerionna pressed a button, and the doors opened.

**Again, sorry for the shortness, and sorry dude (u kno who u are) if I've disappointed you. Next time, I'll try to make it long and shocking for ya all!**


	24. Bridge ambush!

**Okay, I know, I know! It's been like… forever! But please understand… I haven't had the inspiration for this story! Please don't be mad… **

**And review! The more reviews… the more CHAPPIES YOU GET!**

**Elfangor**

Well, I was contemplating not existing… then suddenly the doors to the bridge opened, and there… in front of me… my mother…

"Enter!" Visser Three barked, and we all did, with the door shutting behind us. I tensed, looking at my mother… her eyes were so cold and hard…

Then I shot a look at Nicole, who wasn't handling it so well as she looked at her father… I couldn't really blame her…

"Control your host, Sub-Visser!" he ordered "The child is making a fool-"

Suddenly, he was on his knees! Hands pressed against his temples, and… screamed!

"Nicole! NOOOOO! NOT MY… NOT…"

Then, he just got up. Like it was no biggie.

"You were saying, Visser?" Nicole asked almost innocently. Her arms were crossed against her chest. He gave her a death glare.

(Good work Nicole. Keep it up) Lily said, her head hung low, slumping.

"Now is not the time for your petty squabbling! Now, tell us what happened, Visser Two" My mother… or Jelred, whatever she was called… stared at Toni. Toni stepped forward.

"Yes, Visser. The children managed to breech our defences with quite an impressive display of teamwork as we were already fending off an attack from the resistance. We were… our host bodies were destroyed, but we managed to capture these bodies instead. And… and this…" she waved a hand towards Lily, grinning cruelly.

Jelred smiled "This pleases me, although I am still quite shocked that the humans were able to destroy your original host bodies so easily"

"Visser, they didn't even-"

"Shut up, Visser Five!" Jelred snapped, glaring at Alex. He shut up, looking down guiltily.

"Yes Visser"

"Now" she (he?) turned back to the others. She walked over to Lily, hit her with her tail, then looked at the rest of us. I felt tense, and also weak at the same time. This was my mother! This… this creep!... was using my mother's body! Jerk!

"I believe its time to turn this creature into another controller. Visser Three, the box… if you will" she held out her hand, waiting calmly for it. Visser Three looked furious, but turned and went to collect a small black, metal box on the floor. He was coming back with it when…

(Everyone! Nicole, I'm sorry, but… spread out! We can fight the ones on the bridge! Aerionna, make sure those doors can't be unlocked from the outside, all right!) Lily's shrill voice cried. Nicole nodded, but only very slightly. She was giving control over to Lily for now, mostly because she couldn't hand out orders herself.

So I inched towards my mother… saw the others moving out of the corners of my eyes too… slowly… very slowly…

"Andalites!" Jelred roared, then we all sprung into action!

I grabbed the box she was now holding, tossing it into Nicole's dad, who made a loud 'oomph!' hit the floor. I'd hit him in the head.

I grabbed my mother's form, forcing her arms back behind her as I watched the horror on the bridge unfold. Aerionna was over at the doors, ripping and tearing parts out of the panel beside it… two were on her!

(I got your back!) Zack yelled, swiping and slicing and cutting the two away. Then he stood, back to back with her, as she continued to do her work. Lily was slicing and dicing the only way an Andalite knows how. Megan and Michelle were helping their brother as he fought with fists and feet. He kicked a Taxxon, sending its guts spilling all over the place. He pulled his foot out, and it looked like he was almost gagging as he backed up, and Michelle finished the thing.

Nicole, Cody and Toni were on Visser Three in an instant… although I saw him growing…

Sean and Seth were both hacking away at whatever came at them. Soon, Zack had joined them. Aerionna was done, and came over to help me.

(How is she?)

(Yeerked. That's as far as I know) I had her pinned under my mass, but slowly… she was turning to liquid in my hands!

(MOTHER!) I screamed.

"Good boy… I will be fine…" a soft voice, just before she completely turned to liquid. I backed up, thinking I'd killed my own mother somehow. I saw the Yeerk plop out onto the floor, a filthy grey slug…

(Grab it!) Lily yelled.

(Grab what! There's nothing to grab!-!)

(Get the slug, you dork!) she screamed, even as she fought a Taxxon, and two Hork-Bajir at once. What an amazing young woman…

Aerionna snatched it up, holding it between her claws.

(Filthy slug!) she said with such hatred, throwing it roughly back onto the floor. Then, she stomped on it! I almost had a heart attack!

(Aerionna… mother… she's…)

(Back up!) Lily was suddenly there, trying to pull me back with weak Andalite arms. But I responded to her anyway, backing up and watching in horror as the sliver puddle that was once my mother… changed! She… it… she…

I watched in awe as slowly the puddle began to take shape. Soon, it was… she was alive! She sighed, almost collapsing, but I caught her, setting her down and shifting back… needed to know…

I shrunk, and she slowly smiled at me.

"My son… my dear, sweet son… I knew you would not give up hope… too much of your father in you…"

"Oh mama!" I cried, then hugged her tightly. I knew I was being childish, but… I had my mother back!-!

Aerionna was soon beside us, and I felt my mother weakly put an arm around both of us. Aerionna's chest was heaving, and her eyes were so sad… but I knew she was glad too. We had our mother back!

"AHHH! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Nicole screamed, and when I turned my head I saw Cody hit a wall!

"Cody!" I yelled, letting go of my mother and taking in the full situation. There was an orange tiger… and Toni and Nicole were standing in front of it, tense. I knew then… Nicole's dad had morphed.

(I'll get him!) Sean cried, but was stopped by the remaining Hork-Bajir. Seth went to help him. Alex ran, kicking at the tigers rump, but barely jumped away in time as the creature turned…

I ran… flapped my wings… got altitude… and dove on his back!

I dug my claws in, with Nicole's dad screaming in pain and anger. Bucked like a horse! But I held on! I HAD to!

"Don't kill him Elfangor!" Nicole shouted. Ye-eah, right.

"I got news for ya Nicole! HE'D PROBABLY KILLE ME FIRST!" I cried, then seconds later he threw me off! The tiger turned his vicious eyes on me… fangs bared…

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pure terror! This was madness! It was… it was…

FWAAAAPPP!

The blade came out of no-where, slamming the tiger in the side of the head with the flat of the blade. The tiger went down. Hard.

(Sorry about that. Got tied up a little) Lily muttered, slowly turning a creamy colour…

"Do not fear. He is near the end of his feeding cycle" My mother was suddenly there, riding on Aerionna. She looked so worn out…

"How do you know?" Alex asked as he came over with his Hork-Bajir sisters.

"Mine was as well. That is how I managed to control my body enough to rid myself of it. Being Visser One was a harder job then Jelred realised"

"The irony of it all, is that he became his own enemy" Toni said as she helped Cody up. He was rubbing the back of his head, looking like he'd been knocked around quite a bit.

"I know. Now all we have to do is find my mother" Nicole said gently, her hands on her fathers unmoving form. Her hands moved with his chest, breathing slowly.

"The question is, where is she?" I asked as Alex and a now human Megan helped me up. I can honestly say I was more than a little knocked around myself.

My mother frowned "I may know"

"Where then?" Nicole demanded.

"She is… a lowly Sub-Visser, and she is… in the bowels of this ship"

"Oh crap" Michelle muttered.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Well, I hope u all liked it… hope it wasn't too disappointing… **

**And remember to review please!**


	25. Leaving our own impressions

**Oooookeey-dokey! I have no idea where I'm going with this, but… we'll, lets just see, shall we?**

_**Sean**_

Well, we only needed to wait about an hour before Nicole's father was free. He woke up, found there were about six animals ready to pounce on him, then demorphed.

Then… Nicole held him as he cried and thrashed, with Michelle, Alex and Seth not far from them, and finally… finally he was free. It was a relief to see the hint of a genuine smile on her lips.

The Yeerk was flung across the room, and my brother made a point of stomping on it. I guess he needed to get his anger out somehow.

"So, what now?" Elfangor asked, still holding close to his mother. In fact, so was Aerionna.

"Well, I guess we go get my mom, then blow this place to smithereens" Nicole said, as her father, Jake, lay in her arms. He was still a little more than disoriented.

"Not really" Lily was pacing now, that head of startling red her bobbing slightly as she spun on her heel, then walking back the other way… her intense green eyes seemed to stare into nothingness as she did… or… at something we couldn't see.

"Don't worry. She does that a lot" Zack was suddenly beside me, my parallel universe sort of brother, in a sense. Strange… he was what Seth and I could have become…

"Paces and stares into thin air?" Cody offered, coming to stand on the other side of me, half hugging Toni around the waist. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah. I guess that's what makes her… well, _her_" he walked off, then went to talk to her.

"What do you suggest then?" Alex asked, glaring at her. I could tell he really didn't like her. What I didn't know was, why?

"Jake and Rtaia have to stay here. Make it like there's nothing wrong. The rest of us will go down there… where Rtaia said she was… and get her before-"

"Before what?" Nicole asked. Her father finally managed to get up, and Nicole followed his lead.

"Before anything worse happens" Jake finished for her "My Yeerk… Visser Three… he sent her down there for betraying us… to work in the lower decks with the 'scum'…"

"You mean she's _free!_" Nicole cried, grabbing her fathers arm roughly.

"No. Sub-Visser Ten has her. I think… oh god I think I know what she is now!"

He told us, and then everyone started jabbering at once. Another plan was slowly forming between our group… but I hardly noticed. Mainly because as I was trying to listen, a dark head of hair went past me, grabbing my shirt and yanking me into a corner of the room where we sort of couldn't be seen.

I looked down at Michelle, narrowing my eyes at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, if I'm gonna die here-"

"You are _not_ gonna die!" I chided. Seconds later she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh, and just _listen_ to me for once!"

I shut up.

"Look, if I'm going to go down in a blaze of glory, I want to leave a good impression"

"Like what?"

"Like this" She leaned upwards, supporting her weight on my chest, and kissed me. French kissed me. I couldn't do anything but wrap my arms around her and kiss her back. It was so amazing, but so heartbreaking all at once. We'd come this far, and been lucky… but there is only so many times you can get lucky…

I don't know how long I stood there, holding Michelle, but when I heard someone clearing their throat behind us, I practically jumped away from her. There, was Alex.

"What's up?" Michelle asked like it was no biggie. Alex rolled his eyes, and when they looked at me, he glared. I instantly felt uncomfortable. Like I needed to get the heck out of there, right there and then. But Michelle suddenly had my arm, and was gripping it tightly.

"Did you just kiss my _sister?_"

"Ahhhummm… yeah? Why?" I tried to sound unnerved, but… hey, this was Alex. And he'd just caught me full on snogging his sister. Kind of hard not to be intimidated.

"Dude, you are sick"

"Not as much as you and Nicole" Michelle teased, and Alex went bright red. He growled a little, but I could tell he was seriously thinking about backing off. Then he looked at me again.

"You hurt her, and I'll be coming after you" he pointed at me, giving me that look that said he was serious. Then he walked off.

I think my heart actually started to beat after that. I looked down at Michelle, who looked strangely up at me. Then she giggled.

"Chellie, that was _waayyy _too-"

"I know! But it was… funny!"

I snorted, and let out a relieved laugh myself. Then I wrapped her in my arms, and kissed her deeply one more time. After all, she wasn't the only one who wanted to leave a good impression…

**LittleMidgett and… everyone else! I am soooo sorry this was so short and boring, but… I just don't know what to do with it now! If anyone… at all… has any suggestions and comments, please… I beg of you… leave them and hopefully I'll be able to continue!**

**Also, this chapter? Inspired by a song by this girl called Brooke Fraser, _Throw me a lifeline. _Very good song...**


	26. Mistrust and finding her

**Yes, yes, I know its taken like… FOREVER… to get back to this, but… COME ON! I gave you two really cool stories in the process, didn't I? **

**Writers block is on bad with this one… but… I'm hoping… with me packed with CHOCOLATE and all this boredom, I'll come up with something cool for you, k?**

**A Fellow Fan; hey dude, thanks for your support. No, I don't think I have AIM, whatever that is. Yeah, laugh it up… LilManiac's an idiot…**

**V, NOT A WORD!**

**V; didn't say anything…**

**LittleMidgett; I thanks you for all your cookies and all your help. But… hey… no one can help me…**

**V; you said it dude… **

**Me; that's DUDETTE TO YOU!**

**V; She's high on a ton of chocolate… HHEEELLLLP!**

**If I've missed anyone in my reviews, I'm very sorry and I thank you for your support.**

**All right, LET'S BOOGIE WOOGIE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Toni**

Well, back it was. Back out into the madness of the ship.

But the plan had changed. It had to.

Now, there were four Hork-Bajir guarding me. Or… the me that was supposed to be Visser Two. I was kicking and screaming and carrying on, and a lot of people and aliens who passed us gave us a wide birth.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE… VISSER ONE CANNOT KEEP ME THERE FOR LONG! I AM VISSER TWO! I AM LOYAL… I'M INNOCENT!" I screamed as two of my 'guards' had my arms.

Of course, every now and then I'd need to take a breath.

(Jeez! I almost believe you _are_ a Yeerk) Seth said. I gave him… what I knew was him… a death glare.

Which worked out pretty well for our 'audience'.

(Aerionna, where did they say the lower decks were?) Nicole asked from somewhere on my body.

She was a roach.

In fact, the rest of our friends were.

Aerionna, Seth, Zack and Lily were my 'guards'. Everyone else was on me, under my clothes.

Do you know how absolutely _revolting _that is?

No, really.

I felt someone move, and I almost had the impulse to kick them out. But I fought it, a shiver going through me.

Sure, I was a tomboy.

Didn't mean I had to like roaches on my skin.

Even roaches who were, in fact, my friends.

Oh, plus one boyfriend.

I kind of like thinking about…

"YOU HORRIBLE FILTH! I WILL REPORT THIS TO THE COUNCIL! _NO-ONE_ TOUCHES _ME_ THIS WAY!"

(Nice work Toni) Cody said. I fought the urge to smile for him.

(Um… I believe I do know. This way) Aerionna took up the lead, and Seth and Zack, who were holding my arms, followed suit, with Lily taking up the rear.

I still had doubts about that girl.

So I kicked and screamed and carried on… like the nut I was… and Aerionna led us down a dropshaft… then, we reached a set of doors.

They weren't like the doors we'd seen around the higher parts of the ship.

For one thing, they were old metal, and rusted.

Second, they seemed securely bolted. And I don't mean, just an itty bitty lock in the centre of the doors. I mean a network of bolt locks, covering the entire two massive doors, each lock being about as twice big as a gorilla fist.

This did _not_ make me happy.

Neither did the four guards standing at the door. They were all built like pro-wrestlers. Muscles everywhere…

"What do you want?" One of them asked, eyeing the blue bands on my friends Hork-Bajir arms.

"LET ME GO! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Another traitor" Lily spoke in the guttural voice, managing to pull it off quite well "Visser Two, this time. Visser One's orders… have her sent down with the other… scum…"

Then she started laughing.

(Join in you idiots!) she yelled at the others privately.

They did.

Then the guards smiled, chuckling a little themselves.

"All right then. Open the doors"

We stepped back as one of them pressed a button, then pulled a lever…

SCKCKCKCERREERREEEEECSCREEE!

Oh the _noise_! It was awful!

If the guys hadn't been holding my arms, I would have been covering my ears. But all I could do was cringe, still hoping I was playing the part well enough.

Then I saw what was inside… and almost gasped in horror.

The room… large as it was… was dimly lit, and all around I could see humans, Chanaibens, Andalites and even Hork-Bajir and Taxxons, all being forced to work on many different large metal things. Three of them. All almost as big as a fighter. Wondered what they were for…

I watched in horror as a human fell, and then a guard… or whatever… shot it with a dracon beam. He… or she… sizzled into nothingness…

I guess a guard saw me watching.

He smiled at me like it was the funniest thing in the world.

God what I wouldn't give to hit him right then and there.

"Traitors must pay, even one so high as you, Visser" he sneered. He was enjoying this! Little punk-assed… I'd show him a reason why he shouldn't…

(Toni, keep your focus, ok?) Seth warned, and I quickly regained my composure.

"Filth" I snarled, but making it sound like I was scared. Who knew I was such a good actor?

I sure didn't.

He chuckled again "Jus throw her in. The other guards will deal with her"

"Visser One has also asked for another prisoner" Lily said. Nicole's dad had briefed her on what to say…

"Who?"

"Julyn-seven-seven-four"

"Julyn huh? Her and her host have been nothing but trouble. Sure, go ahead"

We moved forwards, and when we were all in the door shut behind us. Again… such ear cringing…

When it was shut, the boys dropped me.

It. Hurt.

"OW! For crying out loud! You could've been a little gentler!" I hissed, gritting my teeth.

(Uh… sorry) Seth said.

"Sorry my fuckin ass you are! You think-"

(Ok, enough you two! Everyone split up and look for my mom, ok?)

I felt the roaches scuttle off my legs, and knew they'd probably find somewhere in this cluttered place to demorph or shift back. My other friends… and the two new recruits… split up, and left me.

I still wasn't sure about them.

But I shook it off and walked away, shifting to Hork-Bajir in the shadows so I could move around more easily in this place. A few people passed me, but other than that no-one really noticed I was there. Good. Just how I liked it…

Then, like she'd popped up out of no-where. I saw her.

Cassie.

She looked exhausted, fixing some kind of metal component to one of the big things… wiped sweat off her brow, only managing to mix it with whatever was on her hands…

"Sub-Visser Ten?" I hissed in the Hork-Bajir voice. She jerked, then spun around to face me.

"And who might you be?"

"A… friend. I have come to help you"

She gave me a strange look, then glanced over at the guard that was coming up the isle.

"What kind of help?"

"A way out" Man, it was so hard to talk like this… how could I ever tell her what I wanted to tell her…

She finally nodded. Of course, I knew what she was… Jake had told us… and Rtaia…

She was a member of a Peace Movement. A new one.

Ironic, how she and the real Cassie just happened to be put together.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ok, hope that's good enough for you!**

**BYE! I'll do what I can later! **

**And REVIEW! Don't forget, okay?**


	27. Things get tense!

**Ok… here we go…**

**LittleMidgett; hey, I know you haven't read this in a while, but… hey, I'm _writing_ this and I've halfway forgotten this story it's been so long! Hehe!**

**Tiamath; if you ever get around to reading this chapter, thanks for your review! **

**And…well… sometimes my own logic confuses even me! He!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Cody**

Well, I managed to get into a dark place and demorph. Then, I morphed to Hork-Bajir. It was the best thing I had for this place.

I moved as quietly as I could around the place, trying not to attract too much attention to myself. If they saw there was someone there that shouldn't be there… well, I didn't want to _think_ about what would happen… there were too many of us to fight…

Yes. Even with Lily and Zacks help. Too many…

I saw Alex and Seth, both human, walking along, pretending they were working like the other 'scum' there. Almost cursed them both… then saw something in the shadows move…

Wait, it was only Aerionna. Good, at least she had half a brain to keep hidden, but deadly. Elfangor was with her… at least, I thought it was him… couldn't see very clearly…

Then I saw a Hork-Bajir. Seconds later I saw who the Hork-Bajir was heading to.

Nicole's mom.

(Nicole!) I hissed. She was drawing attention to…

(That's not me. I'm near the ceiling, hanging off some wires. Chudnit. But…)

We both watched as the Hork-Bajir exchanged a few words with Nicole's mom. Then…

(Okay guys. I've found her)

(TONI!-!) Nicole and I yelped at the same time.

(Toni, what are you _doing_?-! You're drawing attention to yourself!-!)

(No, she's not. She's acting like the guard, going to get her prisoner for Visser One!) Zack yelled from somewhere.

(Damn! I should've thought of that!) Lily snapped.

(Well, you didn't so…)

(Meggs just clam it! We've got to go and grab her, dragging her out of this place!) Michelle snapped, and all of a sudden another Hork-Bajir appeared, grabbing Cassie's arm.

(I'm with you!) I dove forward, grabbing her other arm.

"What are you doing?-!" she hissed.

(Getting you out of here, so come with us) I replied. Together, we picked her up and started moving towards the exit. Soon, four more Hork-Bajir joined us.

(Smooth move) Alex said.

(Yeah, real smooth) Seth said sarcastically.

(Are you sure you're not Alex's brother, instead of mine? Cause you sure act like his dad sometimes) Sean said, and I saw two things moving up above.

(All right, me and Zack are with you, so everyone be careful, all right?) Lily warned, looking around. Or… I think it was her.

Seconds later Elfangor, still hidden in the deep shadows of the place, slipped up beside the door, and pressed a button. I saw him start to grow…

"What is it?" An intercom suddenly crackled to life, and I saw him smile.

"We have our prisoner, Julyn-seven-seven-four. Open the doors" he said, somehow mastering the Hork-Bajir tongue better than any of us had.

"All right then"

A creaking and groaning suddenly started up, and we backed slightly away from the doors as they opened. We still held Cassie between us.

(MOVE!) someone screamed. We did, but trying our best to keep our pace slow enough not to look suspicious. We blew out the doors, all eight of us… where were the others…

"Hey! That is not Julyn!" On guard stepped forward…

And Zack and Lily sprung into action, working together to bring him down in one clean sweep.

I dropped Cassie's arm, diving for another… four against eight… no, three… no contest…

I gave one a nasty upper cut with my elbow blade, then felt something being shoved into my gut… blood poured…

(NO!) a scream, then two Hork-Bajir took him down.

(EVERYONE, GET THROUGH THE DOOR!) Elfangor screamed, and I was vaguely aware of him near the controls to the door… people running… more Hork-Bajir…

(CODY DEMORPH!) Nicole screamed as I saw figures, both big and small, blow through the door. Someone was holding me… I was on my knees…

Something lavender-coloured ran through the door, slicing up the two the others were somehow having trouble with…

(Elfangor, NOW!) Lily screamed.

(Not until everyone's out!) Elfangor snapped.

(Is everyone here?) Nicole's voice… so far away…

A thunder of something… white… but red too… Megan?

(All right, that's all of us! SHUT IT NOW!) Alex roared. A slam… damn that ear-screeching roar of the… whatever it was…

(Cody, demorph NOW!) Toni's voice. Toni. Liked Toni… so sweet under all that tough exterior…

Wait, what… did she say? Demorph?

Oh, okay.

I felt my body changing, and whatever was holding me get bigger… blades could cut me… I had better be…

As I became more human, the fuzziness that had set in left me, and I realised more of what was going on.

"Michelle, shift back. Come on, I know it hurts…" Alex was saying, and I looked over with a mostly human head to see Michelle… or, I thought it was Michelle… on her left side, a deep gash down her entire right side. I saw the tears in Alex's eyes…

Whatever was holding me was shrinking too… the blades were gone…

"You could have killed us all!" Lily was screaming, and my head moved around to see her slap Elfangor, hard. He just bared his teeth at her, furious. I saw his wings unfurling a little… oh man…

"For your information _Lily_, I _don't _leave my friends behind! Not one… not now, and not ever. You got that?"

"You don't seem to understand the importance of the situation" Lily snarled, her hands balled into fists "If they had gotten to the door before you shut it, we'd all be _dead_ by now!"

(BACK OFF!) Aerionna roared, stepping in between her and her brother (Elfangor just saved your rear end, so be grateful!)

Rear end? _Rear end?_

Did I just hear Aerionna say that?

I fought back a burst of laughter, managing to keep it to an amused snort. Toni… who was holding me… looked down at me.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up at her, then sat myself up properly, turning around and giving her a quick kiss. Then I got up, and helped pull her to her feet.

"Nothing at all Toni. Not one thing"

"Come on you kids" Cassie, or… Sub-Visser Ten said, standing with her hands on her hips "Morph and shift back, and lets get out of here"

We all looked at her, then I shot a quick glance at Nicole… she was restraining herself from going to hug her… then around at all my friends. Michelle was ok. She was sitting on her legs on the floor, her face buried in Alex's chest.

This had been our closest call… too close for comfort…

"All right" I said "Let's do it"

Megan snorted "Isn't that your mom's line?"

I grinned at her. She just shook her head.

"We are like, _soo_ doomed…"

And then I morphed.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hope u lyked it! And remember to review please!**

**Mmm… yummy reviews… like chocolate almost…**

**Mmmhmm! **


	28. Found Out!

**LittleMidgett; yeah! Go kiddies!**

**Tiamath; a few tonnes huh? That might last me for… oh, a day:)**

**And thanks for reading all of this! That took some dedication! **

**HUGGLES FOR YOOOOOU!**

**Ok, I'm going to _try _and do a bit more of this story. THERE ARE NO PROMISES, ALL RIGHT?**

**I am just so stuck with this story, and any suggestions would be appreciated!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aerionna **

I was furious with the way Lily had treated my brother, but restrained myself from doing anything drastic just yet.

We made our way through the halls again, with the human named Cassie, getting strange looks from people. Seth and Alex made them back off, acting like the arrogant blue-bands of Visser One that they were supposed to. The rest of us were trying our best to look as 'mean' as possible as well.

The only thing that made me even slightly happier as I walked in a Hork-Bajir's form, was the fact that I had gotten my mother back. It felt good to be able to see her again without a slimy Yeerk in her head.

When we had almost reached the bridge, I thought of Kay, and hoped he would be all right in the Yeerk pool. My heart ached knowing I would loose him soon anyway, but loosing him like this… without being able to say goodbye… it hurt even more than I expected it to.

(Ok, we're almost home free) Sean said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead, seeing we were closing in on the big double doors. This was a good sign…

"Hey! You!" Came the voices from behind us. We turned…

To see real blue bands coming towards us.

(Shit! Sean, why you always have to fuckin jinx us!) Alex snapped.

(Don't swear in front of us!) Megan cried, although she sounded more afraid of the current situation than angry at her brother.

"What are you doing with a prisoner?" One of several asked as they came towards us.

"We are taking her to Visser One. What does it look like?" Elfangor asked fluently. I was quite proud of him.

"We did not receive any _hular_ orders to get a prisoner!"

"That is because you did not _keflash_ get the order. We did" Lily, or what I believed to be Lily, said. They did not seem convinced.

(Mother! We may need your assistance!) I called to her privately.

"We do not believe you! We are Visser Ones-"

They stopped when the doors to the bridge suddenly started to open, and Nicole's father and my mother stepped out, playing their roles.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mother snapped, glaring at the guards.

"We apologise Visser, but we did not…"

"_Gafalsh!_ The bodies!" One of them suddenly yelled, pointing to the bridge. I looked back to see the door had opened just wide enough to see three bodies of their fellow comrades.

(Oh. Crap) Toni muttered.

(I think we've got no other option! GET THEM!) Nicole screamed, running at one of them. We soon leapt forward, joining the fray.

I sliced at one of them as they came at me. He went down. Then I turned to another who was fighting with one of my friends, using my elbow blade to cut into the back of…

(AHHHH!) Michelle screamed.

(Michelle? I am sorry!)

(Aerionna!) she screeched (that friggen hurt!)

(I apologise! I did not know it was you!)

(Ok, this isn't working! Those of you that can, shift to something else!) Nicole roared, and suddenly there was a cougar and tiger in the fight as well.

(Mother?)

(I will not let you do this alone!)

I nodded, then broke away, shifting back to my original form. Once I was completely myself, I dove back into the fray, whipping my tail forward and commencing with 'slicing and dicing' as my human friends put it.

(One of them is getting away!) Zack screamed, and I watched as a rhinoceros barrelled after it… the Hork-Bajir was too quick!

(I'm coming!) I cried, turning and running after them. My hooves skittered on the slick floor as I turned a corner, quickly overtaking Zack, who had run into the wall and seemed disorientated.

I bolted past him, seeing the Blue-Band Hork-Bajir in my sights. I ran… he tripped and stumbled on his awkward Hork-Bajir feet… I caught up with him…

And seconds later there was nothing to worry about.

(C'mon! We've got to get back before someone sees us!) Zack turned, and I ran after him, guiding him as best as I could at that time.

We saw the double doors, and our friends were already inside…

(Come on! Cassie's shutting the doors!) Jake cried, and I picked up my speed, hoping I would not have to leave Zack behind. Although I did not trust Zack or Lily, I did not want to leave them, or anyone, behind. Just like my brother had done back in the lower decks. I was proud of him for that…

(Shut them now! Forget waiting!) Lily yelled, and I saw Nicole suddenly jump her, holding her down.

(Don't you_ dare_ start that again! We don't leave anyone behind!)

I dove through the doors, and turned to see a snow leopard, most likely Zack, running towards the doors, with Hork-Bajir chasing him.

(Come on! Just a bit more!) Sean encouraged. Zack dove through the doors and I saw Cassie do something to the control panel at the door, and the doors began to close.

(Too slow! Everyone be ready!) Jake roared, baring his tiger teeth. I braced myself, watching as Nicole, still a Hork-Bajir, let go of Lily and pounce up, ready. Lily growled a little, but took up a fighting stance anyway.

In total, seven Hork-Bajir made it through the door before it shut, as well as several Hork-Bajir limbs. But we took them out, and I made sure I did not injure Nicole or Cody in the process.

_SCREEEE-CLUNK!_

The doors finally shut, and I am sure almost everyone let out a sigh of relief.

(Ok, it's over for now) Nicole sighed, and I saw her demorphing. The others returned to their normal selves as well.

"Ok, everyone whole?" Seth asked, looking around at all of us.

"Aera! Your side!" Elfangor cried, pointing. I looked down with my stalk eyes, seeing I had been cut. It did not seem serious though.

(I am fine Elfangor. Do not worry abut me)

He just frowned.

"What's going on in the pool?" Cassie, or rather… the Yeerk in her head said. I turned to see her accessing the systems. My mother went and removed her hands from the controls.

"Do not touch the systems! It may inadvertently destroy what our children have worked so hard for!"

"I'm sorry" she muttered "But take a look"

My mother looked, and her eyes narrowed.

"I believe we may have a problem. It seems the Yeerk Pool is under attack once more, but this time by the enemy"

My heart faltered. Kay!

(What can we do!) I cried, feeling helpless at the thought of Kay being in trouble, or… or worse.

"The only thing we can do. Go in hard and fast" Jake said, frowning a little.

"I'll go and round up the Yeerks from the Peace Movement. That might strengthen our numbers" Cassie's Yeerk said.

"Well, all right. But you'd better stay out of sight until you find them" Jake looked wary, but sure of himself.

"The rest of us. I guess we'll have to…"

"I think I have an idea" Nicole said looking up at the doors.

"And that would be…"

"We charge the ones behind these doors… with these" she pointed, and I suddenly understood.

"But… how! They've gotta weigh like-"

"Cody, I've already figured that out" she said, smiling.

Slowly, everyone began to understand. I just hoped her idea would work.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**AHAAA! They've been found out!**

**Now what shall happen?**

**REVIEW if you want to know!**


	29. The Ultimate Payback!

**Again guys, sorry for not updating this sooner!**

**I think the longer it gets, the harder it gets to keep it going! **

**So…… yeaaah…**

**Tiamath; well, thankyou for putting that thinking cap of yours on! And any thing you have really helps… even your reviews!**

**LittleMidgett; aawwwwww! NO COOKIES? YOU'RE SOO MEEEEAAANN! I'M TRYYYIIINNNGGG!**

**And please, whoever reads this, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me!**

**Oh, and read LittleMidgetts and mine new story! It's genetics! IT'S A HOOT!**

**Well, we think it is… yah…**

_**-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Nicole**

I watched as Aerionna and her mother, with the help of Elfangor from time to time. Dad was by my side, a hand on my arm.

The others were readying themselves mentally, and Zack and Lily were already in their chosen forms. My mother… or, the Yeerk in her head, was going to morph a fly as soon as there was an open space.

It was going to all rely on split-second timing, but I was sure we could do it. I hoped…

I turned and looked up at dad, and he turned to look at me, smiling a little. Then for some reason I just got this urge to lean up and hug him tightly. He hugged me back.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks daddy. I love you"

"Love you too baby"

I heard someone nervously clearing their throat, and turned to see Sean there, squirming a little "They're uh… almost finished Nikki. Just thought you should know" then he took off to where Seth was, both of them whispering something to one another.

"Will you guys be okay dad?" I asked, looking up at him, then over at the Yeerk that passed itself off as my mother. My dad and Rtaia were going with her, since both were wary about the Yeerk.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about" he said following my gaze, then looking down at me. He put both hands on my shoulders and I just nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm just like you… I'll do it"

He smiled "That's my girl"

"Nikki!" I heard Cody call "There's no more time!"

"Right!" I gave dad a peck on the cheek, rushing off and yelling back "Good luck!"

"You too!" I saw him and the others start to morph. I looked ahead and saw my friends already growing, their skin turning grey. I focused and started to morph as well.

(Um, I don't think we're all gonna fit) Alex pointed out.

(Well just have to do what we can. Aerionna? Elfangor? You ready?)

"Ready!" Elfangor yelled as he aimed his Dracon beam at the last latch. Aerionna was on the other side, mimicking him.

(I am as well)

(Okay! Get ready for the ride of your lives!)

Seth snorted (Great ride)

(Okay. Dad?)

(We're ready. Just do it!)

(All right GO!) I yelled, and Aerionna and Elfangor cut the last latches of the doors, and they began to fall inwards. Those of us that could, grabbed the door, putting our big elephant heads forward to stop it from crushing us. Still, it wasn't easy.

I felt Elfangor land on my back, and one of us pick up Aerionna.

(Ready?) I called as I dimly felt the Hork-Bajir on the other side, pounding the doors and getting no-where.

(Let's do it!) Cody yelled from beside me.

(We're all insane!) Megan yelped. She sounded like she was behind me…

(All right, LETS MOVE IT!)

We all pushed, and soon the doors began to move, and as we picked up the pace, it got easier for us to move the doors. The others flanked us as we moved faster… and faster… and faster…

Then came the screams. And we suddenly found it was all very bumpy under our feet.

(It's working! I can't believe it's actually working!) Lily cried in shock.

(Of course! It's Nikki's idea!) Alex shot back. Lily fell silent as we continued to ram our enemy with all we had.

(Does anyone know where we're going!) Michelle asked suddenly.

(All the way down!) Aerionna replied.

(All right! We're clear! We'll meet you at the Yeerk Pool!) Dad yelled, then I didn't hear anything from those three.

We continued to barrel down, a dangerous herd of elephants with two very dangerous metal doors. I heard Toni laughing madly, and soon Cody joined her.

(WE RULE!) Toni yelled.

(It's not over yet!) I reminded them, feeling Elfangor slide backwards, then scrabble forward again.

"Phew! Someone's gotta fix this road!" he giggled.

(We are!) Seth cried. I heard Megan laugh.

Okay, so it was cool we finally had the upper hand, and we were finally getting payback for all the crap the Yeerks had dished out to us.

It still didn't change the fact that we had to be cautious. There were a lot more controllers on this ship than there were us.

(We are almost there!) I saw an orange blur dart in front of us when we hit a t-section. Aerionna, of course…

(How much farther!) Zack called.

(A little more!)

(Be careful!) I called to her, then heard the sounds of Dracon beams going off.

"AERA!" Elfangor yelled.

(I am fine! DROP THE DOORS NOW!) She screamed.

(FULL STOP!) I yelled, and we came to an abrupt halt.

Too bad for them the doors didn't.

_c-c-c-cree-EEEEEEEEE-CRASH!_

The doors feel forward, seriously hurting my big elephant ears. But I didn't care about that.

I cared about all the squashed controllers under those doors.

"Aerionna?" Elfangor called cautiously. I heard him sigh as we all saw the orange bird circling around above us.

(Its not over!) That's when we saw all the other controllers who had escaped being crushed.

(HAHA! MORE FOR US!) Toni exploded forward, trumpeting. The rest of us soon followed.

Safe to say they didn't last very long.

(Okay, all gone?) Alex asked, looking around.

(I think so. But… now what?) Sean asked. Mostly he was asking me, he just wasn't sure which one of us was which.

(Let's go in and see how everyone is) I finally said, not sure what else we could do. We all went back to ourselves, with Elfangor sliding off my back. Aerionna pressed a few buttons, and the door slid open…

To reveal a scene of absolute horror.

It was madness!

The prisoners we left in Kay's care were now shooting back and forth with one another.

"What the hell? YAH!" Cody pushed me out of the way just before a shot missed us.

"What the heck's going on!" Toni snapped "I thought we'd taken care of the controllers!"

"We did! It's just…" Lily shared a look with Zack, and he sighed and nodded.

"Unless those are the voluntary controllers in there"

"Oh don't tell me that" I whispered, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. How could I have been so stupid!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**YAY! ONE MORE CHAPPIE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	30. Unfair fate

**Okay, another chapter for everyone!**

**Well, everyone who reviews… yah…**

**LittleMidgett; thankyou for reviewing chika… I just wish other people would review too… makes me very wery sad when all these people are reading but not reviewing…**

**AND YES! I KNOW YOU'RE ALL READING IT! I CAN SEE YOU AND I KNOW WHERE YOU LIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Ok, not… I'm just annoyed at the lack of reviewers… sigh…**

**And this chapter has been inspired by my favourite band, Evanescence, and their songs 'Imaginary' and 'Hello'. Oh, and another song I don't know the name of…also by them!**

**Gotta love 'em!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE! DON'T BE SO STINGY!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Alex**

We were in a bad situation. For one thing, we didn't know who the enemy was.

Which side? We couldn't see Kay anywhere in the madness, which worried me, and I know it was worrying Aerionna as well.

_I linger in the doorway…_

Nicole had her hands on either side of her head, pulling at her hair. She didn't know what do to anymore. None of us did. We needed to do something, and now!

_Alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name…_

"Nicole! What do we do?.!" Seth yelled, looking in and almost getting shot at again.

"Nicole, we need a plan of action!" Lily snapped, looking like she was about to do something herself.

_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me… _

"Back off! She's thinking!" I growled, going to her side and putting my hands on her shoulders. I lifted her chin, making her look up at me. Yes, up. I'd grown a little more in the past few months. But that wasn't the point right now.

"Nicole, I suggest we just go in there, and knock them out" I said in a low whisper, so only she could hear.

She just looked at me.

"It's just a suggestion. No killing until we know who is fighting who"

"Thankyou Alex" she whispered, then pushed me away to look at everyone else.

"All right, here's what we're gonna do!" She said over the screams and shouts inside "We go in hard and fast, two teams to each side, and just knock them out. Once we know who's the enemy, we hit them hard and fast. Does everyone understand me?"

We all nodded. She gave me a quick smile, then started to morph. I shifted, and soon everyone was in their chosen battle morphs.

(Okay, Aerionna, Elfangor, Cody, Toni, Zack and Lily, go left, me, Alex, Megan, Michelle, Seth and Sean, we go right. Aerionna, if you can find Kay! Does everyone know what they're doing?)

We all answered, in one word, (Yes)

(All right! MOVE!) We dove into the madness, and I darted sideways to avoid a Dracon blast before I smacked the guy over the head, knocking him out.

Soon it was up to split second timing, and my tiger speed. I caught a blur of Seth shooting past me, grabbing the gun in someone's hand, then wailing as it went off in his mouth. I heard a scream, and saw a little girl go down, a neat hole burned straight through her chest.

_Has no-one told you she's not breathing…_

(NO! DAMN IT!) I smacked the woman down, covering Seth as he shifted, and shifted back into a wolf.

(Thanks!)

(Just watch it next time! That little girl…)

_Hello… I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to… hello…_

(I… I saw…)

(Guys keep MOVING!) Something scratched my side, and I roared and turned around to see Nicole behind me, baring her own teeth.

So I did, and pushed it with everything I had.

Then I heard a scream, and I turned my head on the other side of the pool to see Toni falling, her entire left leg shot off.

_If I smile and don't, leave…_

(TONI!)

(SOMEONE WATCH HER BACK!)

(On it!)

(No!)

It was madness!

_Soon I know, I wake… from this dream…_

Zack barrelled into the people taking aim, and then someone else was in trouble, and Toni was trying to fight more off, with Cody doing everything he could to defend her…

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…_

A cut suddenly deep in my side! Who was who!

What the _hell_ was going on with these people!

I smacked the other people away, slashing a Hork-Bajir leg, and moving off after my friends, who were in the same trouble I was.

(I've got 'em!) Michelle barrelled into people and aliens, sending them all flying.

(I can't find Kay! I don't know where he is!)

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide… _

(Please do not… he cannot be dead!) Aerionna was screaming in anguish.

_I don't cry…_

(He isn't! Just keep looking!)

(I have… he is not moving!)

(Get him out of the firing range!)

(We'll try!) Cody said, and I saw Toni was up on three legs, tossing anyone who got in her way with Cody by her side. They both barrelled along as leapt and knocked out a Chanaiben.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…_

(Kay! Please wake up! Please! You cannot die!)

(He's not moving! Heck, I don't even know if he's _breathing!_)

I felt cold and hard, knowing Kay… our friend…

_Hello, I'm still here…_

No…

I became a little more vicious, scratching a couple of people with my claws. I stayed far away from the younger children…that poor girl was still fresh in my mind…

Then it was suddenly over.

_All that's left of yesterday…_

Well, almost.

I saw Sean cornering a shaking man. He was baring his teeth at him.

(Who are you!)

"I… I am the host of Inlay-five-seven-one!" he suddenly said defiantly, and Sean pushed his face closer to the mans. I went to join him, standing to the left of him.

(Why do you call yourself a host, and not tell us who you really are?)

"Because who I used to be is meaningless! I am something with Inlay! I am someone! I am not… a nothing…"

(You weak pathetic fool!) Nicole snapped, and she was suddenly there making Sean and I back off and placing her paws on his chest (Having a Yeerk in your head makes you no more a person to these people! Why can't you see that!)

(Nicole! Back off! He's not going to change what he is) Lily was there, growling at the man (Besides, we might have another problem)

(What?)

(Kay)

_Catch me, as I fall… say you're her and its all over now. _

Before I knew it I'd shifted back, running over to the other side of the pool, with Sean right behind me. We got to where the others were, all themselves again, looking down to see a very beat up… and still… Kay. Aerionna was kneeling beside him, his hand in both of hers, and she was shaking. Elfangor was beside her, squeezing her shoulder a little.

_Speaking to the atmosphere, no ones here and I fall into myself._

"Well, we can't do mouth-to-mouth, so… what do we do?" Megan asked from behind me.

_This truth… drives me… into… madness…_

(Hoof to hoof?) Cody suggested. He was still in his gorilla morph, looking morbidly at the scene in front of us.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away… I will it all way…_

(Youngins) There was suddenly a new voice, and we turned to see an adult Andalite striding towards us. I recognised him as the guy on the bridge… Ovatt…

(Allow me to see)

We stepped aside, and Elfangor had to pull Aerionna away. He stooped down, looking carefully at Kay, his hands trailing over his sides.

_Don't turn away… (don't give into it)_

(Well?) Aerionna asked shakily, all four eyes on her love. Michelle, who was in front of me, turned away and buried her face in Sean's chest. I couldn't take my gaze off Ovatt and Kay…

(He is quite unwell this youngster)

_Don't try to hide _

_Don't close your eyes (god knows what lies ahead)_

_Don't turn out the lights _

(Yes, he has _Simplav_) Aerionna said shakily.

(I believe his sickness is finally setting in) Ovatt whispered, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"You mean… he's dying _now?_!" Elfangor shrieked, and the rest of us weren't far behind him.

(Not now, but soon. A few more days, perhaps a little more)

We were all frozen in shock. Thankfully, the Andalites and the few humans and others still left on our side were locking the Pool doors, and putting the unconscious people in the cages again.

"I knew he shouldn't have come! I knew it!" Nicole hissed from beside me, and I tore my gaze of them to look at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were balled into tight fists.

"Nikki, you didn't-"

"Shut up Lily! You don't know anything about anyone!" she snarled, walking away. I let her, knowing she needed her space. We were all shocked at this sudden news.

_I'm frightened, by what I see…_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come…_

_Immobilised, by my fear…_

_And soon to be, blinded by tears…_

"So, what do we do?" Megan asked shakily from my side. I hadn't even noticed she was holding onto my arm until I lost all feeling in it.

"There's only one thing we can do"

Everyone looked at me, and I sighed and looked down.

"We wait for the Jake with the Yeerk Peace movement"

I looked up to meet everyone's eye "Unless someone has a better idea"

There weren't any takers.

"Good, now lets get this place cleaned up before we have any more visitors"

For some strange reason, everyone, even my sisters, listened to me.

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away… if I will it all away… _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Another chapter! AND ANOTHER INSANE TWIST!**

**SOMEONE HIT ME!**

**V; sure!**

**Me; AOWWWW! THAT HURT! **

**V;duh!**

**Me; ARGH! Everyone, please just… review while I go kill him…**

**CYA! THANKS FOR READIN! COME AGAIN!**


	31. Intensity

**I know, I know, I'm a lamass for dissapearing for so long. But... oh weeeell...**

**And I'll get back to all youre brilliant chappies when I can, ok? Just... liiife caaaallls! SUUUEEE!**

**Laur4: yes, the madness, and its returned! YAY FOR ME!**

**Tiamath:lol, yeah... thaats ok though... :)**

**tcg/anime fan: ah, well, works for me...**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Aerionna**

I heard the others working to repair the doors, and Alex yelling commands left right and centre, but I barely cared about it all.

All I cared about was my Kay.

I held his hand, sitting beside him and watching his chest rise and fall.

"Aera?"

I looked up with my stalk eyes to my brother, who looked forelorn.

"Are you... all right?"

(How can I be...with...Kay) I whispered, indicating to his still form in front of me.

He gulped, nodding, then gave me a quick hug before going when Alex called him.

I turned back to Kay, intent on watching him and only him.

"Oh... shiiit!"

A scream made me look up to a human male witha look of shock on his face, then...

And then he was no more.

My head shot up to see the doors of the Yeerk Pool blasted away again, everyone near that door incinerated in a moment.

_No..._

I shot up to my feet, torn between returning to the fight and staying with Kay to protect him.

"Aerionna! Lookout!"

I turned to see one of the Hork Bajir that had been in the cages coming at me. I whipped my tail around, cutting him down in one move, then suddenly the air was alive with Dracon fire, Andalite shredders and Jara guns.

I felt the heat of a blast as it whizzed past my ear, almost making me move, but one look at Kay stuck my feet in place once again.

I couldn't move him, and I couldnt leave him.

Which just left fighting where I was. Fighting for him.

And fighting alone.

I caught a glance of Nicole, who was beside Alex, morphing as fast as she could it seemed. She'd be ok... Alex would make sure of it...

Kay however...

My heart broke knowing I'd loose him so soon.

(AERA!) A shout snapped me back to the fight, and I saw something coming at me. I knew... it would hit...

TSSSWEEWWW!

Gone!

My stalk eyes swung around to see an unknown female with a Jara gun in her hands, leaping over a fallen body to stand beside me.

(Who...)

(If father knows I am here he will not be happy. Here) She gave me the Jara gun, and in seconds shed whipped her tail, cutting down more of our enemies that I hadn't even noticed until that moment.

(But...who are you!)

(Mayian) Came her simple response as she leapt forward to defend me, her tail striking our enemies faster than even I could see.

I stood there stupidly, looking from her to Kay as the battle raged around us.

(Fire Aerionna!) Her voice echoed through my head, and I took the chance to turn my attention to the battle, standing over Kay to defend him as I fought with both tail and weapon.

I suddenly my face felt like it was on fire, and I dropped my weapon, holding my cheek as blood began to seep out through my fingers. My head shot left, right... _who had hit me!_

Then I realised...

I looked at him, and he looked at me. He raised his weapon again...

And suddenly he didn't have a head.

(_No one_ hurts my baby girl!)

The fight suddenly got so much more intense. I barely remember grabbing the gun and firing again as the madness of the fight sunk in. I remember pain here and there, but it was mostly the screams and the anger of the fight I remember.

And then, it was over. Like that.

I looked around, finding I'd moved slightly from where Kay still lay, but... he still looked intact.

I turned, suddenly realising why the fight had become so much more intense.

The Yeerk Peace movement had come. Just as Cassie said they would.

Mother...

I felt like I could just cry then, seeing her there, fully andalite.

(Aerionna?)

I turned to look at Mayian. She was leaning over Kay, his hand in one of hers, and her other hand checking his pulse.

(If I'm lucky, I just might be able to save him)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Dun dun dun! And I shall leave you there! AHA!**

**IM SO MEAAN! WHEEE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT KEEPS ME WRITING! YAAAY!**


	32. Crazy ideas

**I know this has been a while, but ive just gotten an EXPLOSIVE burst of inspiration for this! Hope you like!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Elfangor**

I watched as Aerionna paced... and paced... and paced more...

"He will be all right Aer" I went to stand in front of her, trying to stop her insane pacing, but she side-stepped me and kept going.

(You do not know that little brother. He... he may already...)

(Daughter, have hope Maiyan is a skilled scientist, although young for her age-)

(I am going to loose my shorm father!) She cried, collapsing to her knees, her hands covering her face. I saw her shoulders shaking...

"Aer-" I went to go comfort her, but a blue arm was suddenly infront of me. I looked up at my father, who returned my stare with a grave one of his own.

(It is all right my son, I will take care of her)

"But-" I cut myself short, watching as my father, the strong War-Prince, went and picked Aerionna up off the floor, holding her close to him. She was still shaking...

We had managed to get to the medical ship Maiyan served on before this, leaving the others to sort out the pool, or what was left of it. We were ushered out as my mother, Maiyan, and a few other Andalite and Chanaiben crew closed the doors of the operating room. We only hoped Maiyan could fix Kay before.. before...

A hand on my arm made me jump, and I looked up to see Ithiell, a solem look on his face.

"How is he?"

I frowned, looking down "Not good"

"Hmm, I see" He fell silent, then "He is a strong boy, I'm sure he will pull through"

"He had better for Aers sake" I grumbled, and Ithiell made a strange sound. I looked up at him.

"You underestimate your own strength" He smiled. My eyes narrowed at him.

"What in _Pia_ does that mean?"

He chuckled again. I was _not_ amused. He was laughing, while the love of my sisters life was _dying_ on a table inside?

"Don't _do_ that!" I snapped, catching a glare from my father with his stalk eyes. I balled my claws into fists, my wings beginning to flare on their own...

(Settle Elfangor! This is not the time for crude posturing!) Father snapped, making me ease the smallest bit.

"It is all right Aximilli, you forget we were once his age. All ready to prove ourselves" Ithiell put a hand back on my shoulder "I did not mean anything by it, only trying to lighten the mood"

I folded my wings, sighing and suddenly feeling like I wanted to cry. Maybe I'd been around humans too long, who knows...

"Sit Elfangor, and I will tell you a story" He led me over to the makeshift seats just outside the door, and I reluctantly sat down, with Ithiell beside me. I still didn't like his attitude to my sisters pain...

I looked at my father, who was looking at Ithiell as well with all four eyes. He was still holding Aerionna close...

Ithiell just smiled and nodded, then turned to look at me. I could finally see the age behind those eyes, he had seen more than he should have...

"I was once just like you. I was ready to go fight and win wars and do whatever it took. But I was foolish. I managed to hide upon a battle ship that was destined for earth. I thought I could be a hero..."

"I... I heard this, why are you-"

"Well, I was wrong. When we got to earth, I leapt out, hoping to save my elders. Unfortunately, I got more people killed than you realise. I was foolish..."

"Ithiell-"

"Well, I did save three people that day. Jade, Amanda and Robert"

"I know all this!" I snapped, jumping up "Why are you even bothering?"

His cool gaze leveled with mine "Just having a talk Elfangor, no reason"

(Show some respect my son. If it had not been for Ithiell here, you would not be alive)

"I don't care! I'd rather not be here!" I snapped, and before I knew it I was running aimlessly through the halls, upset and infuriated by my father and Ithiell, how could they be so_ calm_ in this situation! How dare they talk to me about-

_His blood mixed with theirs, and they became shifters..._

I slammed into a male Andalite, who gave me a glare as I muttered an apology and continued walking hurriedly down the halls, mindless of where I was going, stumbling over my own feet...

_I healed the humans, we still don't know how I did it..._

I stopped, shaking my head, then slamming my tail into the wall beside me, creating a decent dent in it.

All these thoughts, where were they coming from? !

Healed...

My head snapped up, realising, probably realising too late, but still realising...

"Father! Where are you?" I ran back through the halls, not sure where I was going but hoping I had some idea...

Would he even let me... no, no way...

I'd have to charge in...

I finally found them, my father looking at me with his stalk eyes, with Ithiell no-where to be found...

(Son?)

I went to the door, pushing the numbers I thought I had seen my mother use. They slid open-

(Elfangor! What are you doing?) I heard my father snap as I went in, seeing Maiyan and my mother were engrossed in whatever they were doing with Kay. Good...

I grabbed a sterile cutting blade from the table, going over to them. It was only when I was close did they notice.

"Elfangor, what are you doing in here?" Mother asked as I sidled up to Kay, getting as close as possible and concealing the blade. I had to make sure they couldn't stop me... my mind was going crazy...

(Rtaia! He has a bl-) But it was too late, I had cut my arm, blue blood seeping out as I tried to keep my composure, placing my bleeding arm over Kay's forehead, hoping-

(Elfangor!) Suddenly my sister was beside me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Kay (What did you do?)

"Aerionna, release your brother, he needs medical attention"

(There is blood all over the patient) An Andalite said calmly. Maybe too calmly, I wasn't sure... I suddenly felt dizzy...

(What did he do to Kay!) Aerionna sobbed, leaning over her love, trying to wipe the blood off his face.

"The only thing he could" Mother said calmly, far away. I turned, seeing my father coming towards me, suddenly feeling like the world was upside down.

I barely felt arms catch me as I faded into blackness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm going to kick your butt and steal all your high tech stuff"

"Seth!"

"What? I'm allowed ok? He can't hear me-"

"Can-" The voice that came out wasn't mine. I fought to open my eyes, seeing Seth, Sean, Cody and Alex all standing around me.

"Hey cous, glad to see you're okay" Cody smiled, and I tried to smile back but my whole body hurt.

"Wha...happen..." I tried to sit up, but my mother was there, pushing me back down.

"Easy my son, you lost alot of blood. You must rest until-"

"What about Kay and Aer!" I shot up again, panic rising in my chest as I looked around. I was in some kind of room...

My mother smiled grimly "That was... "some stunt"... you... "pulled"... back in that room my son. And I believe who may have given it to you..."

"Ithiell-"

She shook her head, her ears folding down slightly "Ithiell was on the bridge my son"

I blinked, then looked at my friends. Maiyan was there as well I noticed, and she was doing something with a grey box.

(Kay is improving. Although, I do not know how. He took my infusion, but I believed he was too weak to maintain it. Aerionna seems... joyful)

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We think you did an Ithiell though" Alex smirked, patting me on the back, then wincing when I groaned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood gave Kay enough strength to take the uh... medication or whatever it is"

(Chemical infusion) Maiyan corrected.

"Yeah, sure" Seth waved her off a little, turning back to me. A grin spread across his face.

"Dude, you did it. You saved Kay's life"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really me-"

"Well, you helped" Sean smiled, and I felt hope rising in my heart before the door to my room opened-

(Elfangor!) Aerionna rushed into the room, holding her arms out for me to rush into them, cuddling me close taking careful consideration to the bandage on my arm. I had cut pretty deep...

(Elfangor!) The yell, and I jumped away from my sister to look at my father storming inside. I felt my skin pale.

"F-father" I wimpered.

"Dear heart, please-"

(No, I must deal with this!) He stood right infront of me, making me feel an inch tall.

(My son...)

I gulped, seeing his arms come up and closing my eyes. He was going to hit me then chop my head off! I knew it!

I was suddenly pulled tight, and my eyes sprung open, looking up at him. He was smiling with all four eyes.

(You my son, are a hero. This will not be forgotten!)

I almost fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hehe, well what did you think? Feedback appreciated!**


End file.
